Para Alcanzarte
by Cidonya
Summary: Capitulo "Final" por fin, enteraté del final de esta historia y deja tu comentario OK?
1. Amor Perdido

Hola soy de nuevo yo...este es mi segundo fan fic que escribo y por supuesto que es H/Hr ...en un primer intento lo escribí D/Hr, pero no me agrado el resultado, así que para lo que son fans de la pareja del guapo ojiverde y la simpática castaña espero les guste y también me envíen su opinión acerca de esta nueva historia y también sobre la de Grito de Libertad, pues me interesa saber si voy por buen camino...de ante mano gracias a todos y como es costumbre hay que mencionar que estos personajes son propiedad de mi autora favorita J.K.R y sin mas por el momento les dejo el primer Cap.  
  
Para Alcanzarte  
  
Cap. 1 : "Amor Perdido"  
  
Si tan solo estuvieses aquí.....hace tres años que te fuiste....aun recuerdo la miserable nota que dejaste para mi al día siguiente....." En verdad tengo que irme, no quiero arriesgarlos ni arriesgarte inútilmente, solo quiero que sepas que lo de ayer fue importante para mi " ...me habías citado para contarme que a la mañana siguiente te irías a entrenar como debías en el extranjero para poder enfrentar a Voldemort.....yo te suplique que te quedaras, pero al parecer no fue suficiente....ese día en tu apartamento quedo tatuado en lo mas profundo de mi alma y mi ser....me besaste, te bese,....me tocaste, te toque,....me acariciaste, te acaricie,....me desnudaste, te desnude,...me amaste, te ame,....ahí mismo en esa sala me confesaste que me amabas.......y sin embarga tres años han pasado ya y no tengo noticias tuyas....ni una carta, ni una llamada.....solo se que estas vivo por el articulo que saco el diario el Profeta anunciando tu victoria sobre El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado exactamente hace tres años......¿ por qué no vuelves ?, todos los días me hago la misma pregunta..........no hay día en que no te recuerde......durante estos años te he esperado día a día, noche a noche.......Ron tampoco sabe nada de ti.....Dumbledore me pidió paciencia cuando se negó a responder a mi interrogatorio con respecto a tu paradero.........paciencia.....llevo tres años viviendo del recuerdo de una sola noche.....la paciencia se ha transformado en desesperanza y esta a su vez en una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía......un abismo de soledad se ha abierto a mis pies........yo, la alumna mas destacada de la Academia de Aurores del Ministerio en un intento por mas desesperado de huir de tu recuerdo me sumergí en mis estudios y mis libros....mis únicos amigos y compañeros en las largas y extenuantes horas de estudio que yo misma me había impuesto ante el asombro de todos.....incluso mis padres notaron el cambio que había dado, notaron mi aislamiento total....Ron y mi amiga Susan eran los únicos que podían distraerme, pero el efecto era pasajero.....pues casi al instante regresaba a enfrascarme en la lectura o comprensión de algún libro, libros que según mis maestros eran demasiado avanzados para alguien de mi edad y mi nivel académico.....nivel que por fuerza hacia mucho que había rebasado, mis estudios se convirtieron en una prioridad......mi apariencia se había vuelto mas descuidada de lo normal, por lo que gracias a ello perdí unos cuantos kilos......mis padres casi me obligaban a salir del estudio que había acondicionado en mi habitación para poder obligarme a probar bocado......durante estos tres años de martirio conseguí titularme como Auror consiguiendo una mención honorífica......Ron también lo logro sin muchos esfuerzos.....Susan lo consiguió unos meses después tiempo en el cual obtuve un buen puesto en el Ministerio en el Área de Tácticas perteneciente a la División de Aurores junto con Ron para el asombro de muchos aunque Susan prefirió un trabajo de escritorio en el mismo departamento......esto para nada cambio mi angustiada situación....mis compañeros de trabajo me trataban bien debido a mi posición, pero sabia que a mis espaldas murmuraban lo mal de mi apariencia, eso podía soportarlo pues nunca me había importado lo que la gente dijera de mi mientras no interfiriese con mi trabajo......no me permitía días libres, ni vacaciones, ni distracciones mucho menos fines de semana....me volví adicta a mi trabajo logrando el reconocimiento inmediato de mis superiores, lo que atrajo también la envidia de muchos otros.....es especial de Parkinson, así es Pansy......ella de nuevo comenzó a hacerme la vida imposible en el trabajo al provocar comentarios burlescos y ofensivos referentes a mi apariencia además de la supuesta tiranía que había impuesto a mis subordinados debido a mi excesivo ritmo de trabajo.........todo esto no podía empeorar.....y sin embargo empeoro precisamente hoy cuando ella me puso en vergüenza frente al jefe de mi departamento y por si fuera poco también frente al mismo Ministro de Magia lo que provoco la ira de Ron que en nada se comparo con la mía, pues no pude contenerme mas haciendo que por poco le volara una mano a esa cucaracha oxigenada, lo que me valió la suspensión por una semana......una semana......¿ qué haré en toda una semana ?, sino puedo estar un minuto sin pensar en el ........voy a volverme loca......Dios no puedo olvidarlo....como alejarlo de mi si esta tan lejos.....lo extraño, lo necesito de nuevo con migo......es terrible despertar y ver mi cama vacía.....sin el...sin su mirar....soy patética, lo se, aun guardo el trozo de pergamino donde garabateo unas cuantas palabras.....palabras que me destrozaron el corazón que un día tuve junto con mi alma, un alma que ahora esta hecha jirones....aun siento que quizás lo que te día no fue suficiente para que te quedaras......Dios te perdí, quizás para siempre.....no sabes que terror se siente al saber que me has olvidado......me he negado en estos años a aceptar la realidad, pero la fantasía en la que vivo feliz a tu lado me esta matando lentamente....necesito sacarte de mi vida, de mi pensamiento.....necesito borrar tus besos de mis labios.....tengo que borrar las huellas que tus manos dejaron en mi piel......necesito olvidar tu sabor y tus palabras......necesito olvidarte por mi, por tres años de sufrimiento diario, por ti que ahora quizás llevas una vida normal como siempre deseaste.....es una promesa.......voy a olvidarte......ya es hora de olvidarte Harry Potter 


	2. Mi Fria Soledad

Capitulo 2 : "Mi Fria Soledad"  
  
Hoy exactamente se cumplen 4 años de tu huida.......he cambiado, quizás solo por fuera....porque si hubiera cambiado realmente no estaría ahora pensando en el precisamente ...no he cumplido mi promesa por completo......hace casi ya un año que comencé una vida nueva con ayuda de Susan por supuesto conseguí un departamento al cual me mude para sorpresa de mis padres, lo decore elegantemente procurando omitir cualquier cosa que me recordara mi etapa de estudiante....mas bien cualquier cosa que me lo recordara....no puedo quejarme, la verdad mi situación ha mejorado bastante ya que gracias a esa semana de suspensión la cual Susan aprovecho para secuestrarme y conducirme a su salón de belleza favorito donde permanecí casi un día entero logrando con mucho esfuerzo que el estilista descubriera a una Hermione que yo ni siquiera sospechaba que existía.....para cuando llevaba ya 6 horas sentada en aquella silla Susan venia con por lo menos 15 bolsas de distintas tiendas donde supuse transportaba mi nuevo guardarropa , y no me equivoque, pues dentro de ellas habían vestidos de colores y tamaños distintos, pantalones ceñidos, blusas con escotes a diversas alturas y varias texturas, además de una dotación de túnicas, un abrigo a lo cual le adiciono unos dos juegos de ropa interior (Seguro que no me dará ya regalo de navidad ni de cumpleaños en por lo menos 6 años) .  
  
Al dia siguiente recorrimos todas las zapaterías mágicas y muggles que pudimos donde adquirimos varios modelos de calzado y por ultimo rematamos con una visita al gimnasio donde un apuesto instructor nos recomendó una serie de ejercicios aunados a una dieta saludable para así poder conseguir según en sus propias palabras "un cuerpo de INFARTO" , lo cual a mi no me costo mucho trabajo pues debido a lo delgada que me hallaba solo tenia que comer mejor, al contrario de Susan quien tenia que disminuir la cantidad de frituras que acostumbraba comer a todas horas para pesar suyo.  
  
Todas estas locuras dieron por resultado que yo fuera la figura femenina mas codiciada del Ministerio de Magia desplazando por supuesto a Pansy Parkinson lo cual la enfureció aun mas contra mi, pero como no había disminuido mi ritmo de trabajo, lo único que conseguía era mostrar lo celosa que estaba ante todos mis compañeros varones quienes también notaron el cambio lo que provocaba el mal humor de Ron a cada instante al ver a muchos hombres extraños e incluso compañeros suyos siguiéndome por los pasillos....  
  
-¡Ese tipo es casado Hermione ! – gritaba Ron exasperado en la puerta del Ministerio cuando un hombre de unos 40 años se alejaba después de haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras conmigo  
  
-¡Ronald Weasley......solo me preguntaba la hora !- le reñí sorprendida ante el escándalo que provoco por algo tan insignificante como dar la hora  
  
-He......bueno.....mas le vale – agrego un poco sonrojado ante las miradas incrédulas de los demás  
  
-¿Por qué siempre te comportas así cada vez que alguien se me acerca ?- pregunte curiosa mirándolo a aquellos ojos que eran el martirio de varias chicas de la oficina  
  
-Pues....bueno....has cambiado y .....no voy a dejar que cualquiera se le acerque a mi mejor amiga....casi mi hermana – refunfuñaba el ahora guapo pelirrojo mientras nos dirigíamos a comer juntos  
  
Todas estas situaciones aun me incomodaban un poco, pero Susan me animaba a que saliéramos juntas los fines de semana para conocer a algunos chicos, pero la mayoría me parecieron bastante falsos y con intenciones de solo pasar una noche divertida y ya....lo cual no me ayudaría en nada porque aun pensaba en el, en sus besos cuando me hallaba en la soledad de mi habitación, los meses pasaron y en una fiesta a la que asistí Susan me presento a unos de sus primos lejanos de nombre Mark Harrinton quien trabajaba en San Mungo como medimago a quien al parecer le guste a primera vista, la verdad era que el chico no estaba nada mal, de cabello castaños con ojos azul cielo, tez blanca, espaldas anchas y una voz encantadora; pero ante el remordimiento de estar traicionando su recuerdo me impidió seguir charlando con el.  
  
Una noche de invierno me comunicaron a la oficina que en una de las misiones habían herido a Ron y que se hallaba en San Mungo algo grave, así que decidí ir inmediatamente cubriéndome con una capa con una capa, pero al salir al exterior pude ver que había una fuerte tormenta de nieve, por lo que se me dificultaba aparecerme y como ultimo recurso tuve que utilizar la red flu para llegar al hospital lo antes posible, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al salir de la chimenea del hospital me tropecé y caí sobre un medimago al que reconocí como Mark Harrinton quien por azares del destino había atendido a un auror pelirrojo herido de un hombro de nombre Ronald Weasley y asegurándome que se hallaba fuera de peligro después de acompañarme a verlo a su habitación donde el auror dormía tranquilo, cosa que aproveche para dejarle una nota y darle un tierno beso en la amplia frente provocándole un momentáneo disgusto a Mark ante mi asombro.  
  
-¡Bien gracias......tengo que irme ! – dije dándole la mano para después salir a la desierta calle muggle donde afortunadamente ya solo caían unos ligeros copos de nieve y en vano trate de conseguir un taxi que me llevase a casa de mis padres puesto que me habían invitado a cenar esa noche.....cuando ante mi se detuvo un Toyota MR2 color negro y mas cuando una puerta se abrió y un sonriente Mark me indicaba que subiese al flamante carro  
  
-¡Vamos...vas a congelarte ahí !- me dijo con voz cansina a la vez que me decidí a abordar el vehículo  
  
-¡Gracias ! – fue lo unico que alcance a decir pues aun temblaba de frío -¿Por qué no utilizaste los polvos flu ? – pregunto interesado  
  
-Voy a casa de mis padres y como ellos son muggles no puedo ir por la red flu – explique quitándome los guantes que llevaba puestos para después preguntar -¿Y tu que haces aquí ? ....creí que estabas trabajando – comente  
  
-Mi guardia termino hace una hora.......solo me quede por la emergencia de tu amigo – agrego feliz al ver que yo no le corregía el termino amigo – además mi padre es muggle y al igual que yo adora los autos – declaro sonriente y mas confiado poniendo el auto en marcha mientras yo le indicaba la dirección de la casa de mis padres.  
  
Para cuando llegamos, antes de despedirlo le invite a cenar a la casa a lo cual acepto de inmediato alegando que sus padres se hallaban fuera de la ciudad y que no le agradaba cenar solo......el muchacho simplemente fascino a mis padres quienes a decir verdad se encontraban mas contentos con mi nueva actitud, estaría mintiendo si digo que esa noche no paso por mi mente la frase Harry Potter, pero al menos el recuerdo ya no dolía, al parecer Mark era el culpable de esta nueva sensación......no le había olvidado aun era cierto, pero al menos me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, de que no podía ni debía estarlo, Mak parecía ser la clave...tal vez si me diese una oportunidad de tratar de ser feliz de nuevo aunque no fuese con el....solo quiero saber si seré capaz de amar nuevamente, de sentir otras cosas además del dolor y la soledad en las cuales me había refugiado por tanto tiempo pagando un precio demasiado caro.....debía saber, comprobar si Mark era capaz de mandar al olvido el recuerdo de Harry Potter......eso parecía lo correcto y al menos funcionaba aunque por lapsos cortos de tiempo, lo cual para mi era ya un gran avance....pero hoy es inevitable no pensar en el.....hoy son ya 4 años, hasta hoy la esperanza no era mas que una hoja sujeta a la suerte del viento....tan inestable como una pelusa en medio de una ráfaga de aire que al parecer me ha devuelto la vida y la alegría que en una sola noche perdí.  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Hola....para lo que no me conocen soy Cydonia y este es mi segundo fic, para lo que ya se han tomado la molestia de leer el primero Grito de Libertad ...."Hola de nuevo" y esto si va para todos....espero le haya gustado la historia pues me canse algo capturándola (jejeje.....es broma) tratare de actualizarla lo mas pronto posible pues como todavía no termino la primera (pues son varios capítulos unos 21 y como todavía no termino de escribir esta pues aun no tengo un final muy claro....pero no se preocupen que ideas no faltan) tal vez me demore un poco....pero prometo que las dos estarán actualizadas a la vez .  
  
Así que espero me dejen sus opiniones y comentarios que yo tratare de responderlos cuando el tiempo (y el dios Cronos) así me lo permitan.....Gracias. 


	3. Un Rayo De Esperanza

CAP. 3 : "Un Rayo De Esperanza"  
  
-¿Dónde estan mis medias ? – gritaba Susan desde el baño de mi apartamento  
  
-No se....toma unas mias – le respondi mientras me colocaba los pendientes que Mark me habia regalado en mi compleaños  
  
-! Date prisa Hermione casi llegan ¡ - me grito histerica mientras se ponia mis medias  
  
-¡Yo ya estoy lista, la única que falta eres tu !- le reclame divertida a la vez que me colocaba un abrigo al oír el claxon del auto de Mark estacionarse frente a mi departamento y para gracia mía justo cuando Susan se asomaba una lechuza de gran tamaño entro por la ventana dejándole unas plumas marrones en la cabeza de mi amiga quien farfullando le quito el mensaje a Argon la lechuza de Ron  
  
-¿De quien es ? – pregunte entre risas que no podia contener por mas que me esforzaba pues el cuadro resultaba bastante cómico  
  
-De Ron – dijo Susan molesta a la vez que aventaba a mi cama la carta y espantaba a Argon quien salió ululando molesta por una histérica Susan -¿no la vas a leer ?- me pregunto ella terminando de vestirse  
  
-De seguro que es otro de sus mensajes diciéndome que tenga mucho cuidado...los manda siempre que sabe que voy a salir con Mark – le conteste saliendo del departamento acompañada de ella ya un poco mas calmada al ver a su cita, un apuesto jugador de quidditch que conoció apenas ayer en un café, íbamos a salir todos juntos para celebrar que Mak y yo cumplíamos ya mas de 1 año saliendo juntos muy a pesar de Ron quien solo lo toleraba por dos razones : No.1- porque yo se lo pedí, No.2- porque sabia que Mark le había atendido cuando llego mal herido a San Mungo y que gracias a el había sanado mas rápidamente; pero había tomado la molesta manía de mandarme recados con consejos de cómo cuidarme en caso de que Mark intentara propasarse, e incluso un día llego a mandarme el numero "teletonico" de los "pocresias" cada vez que se enteraba que intentaba salir con "ese medicucho " como el le decía aunque muy en el fondo sabia que Mark Harrinton era un buen tipo.  
  
Eran cerca ya de las 10 de la noche cuando salimos del cine muggle al que habiamos asistido para después dirigirnos a cenar a un elegante restaurant mágico que se hallaba en el centro de Londres, logrando que todos los comensales nos miraran, cosa que aun me incomodaba pues la verdad nos habíamos esmerado bastante en nuestra apariencia....Susan lucia un hermoso vestido azul de corte sesgado que combinaba don su melena rubia que lucia un broche del mismo color que el vestido haciendo que se notara el efecto de la dieta y el ejercicio, muy pronto nos atendieron donde cenamos muy a gusto, de ahí nos separamos y Mark me llevo a un bar mágico donde nos pusimos a platicar además de tomarnos unos tragos para después dirigirnos a mi apartamento a seguir la noche con una botella de Whisky de Fuego que habíamos comprado con el afán de probarlo mezclado con un poco de zumo de calabaza frío....mientras intentaba abrir la puerta Mark comenzó a hacerme cosquillas impidiéndome que yo atinara a abrir la puerta además del leve mareo que sentía debido a los trago de Whisky que había tomado antes por lo que soltaba una risita un poco tonta a decir verdad ; cuando por fin pude abrir la puerta Mark me tomo por la cintura haciéndome dar la vuelta para quedar frente a el que era unos centímetros mas alto que yo a pesar de mis tacones que me fallaron en ese preciso momento para que me sujetara de el cuello de el quien debido al efecto de dicha bebida me beso lentamente a la vez que entrábamos; el cerro delicadamente la puerta para aprisionarme contra ella y continuar mas apasionadamente con lo que antes habíamos comenzado, pero entre el sopor en que me hallaba pude distinguir la chimenea encendida y dos figuras frente a ella mirándonos expectantes.....  
  
-Cof, Cof, Cof – tosió una persona como para llamar la atención de nosotros; cosa que surtió efecto haciendo que Mark y yo nos separásemos al instante  
  
-¿ RON ? – pregunte extrañada  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
H O L A  
  
Soy yo de nuevo......este tercer capitulo no es muy largo (además que no me gusta escribirlos muy largos, pero tampoco muy cortos....bueno en fin ) gracias a Mane Black por su review y espero recibir mas sus comentarios o criticas pues son muy apreciadas de mi parte....espero que la historia les este gustando .  
  
Espero sus reviews plis. 


	4. Luz de Luna

Cap. 4: "Luz de Luna"  
  
-¿ RON ?  
  
La sorpresa se hizo presente en nuestros rostros pues Ron nos miraba atónito, a quien no pude distinguir fue a la otra persona que le acompañaba pues se hallaba en la penumbra de la sala, pero eso era lo que menos me importo debido a que la ira comenzó a inundar mi cerebro a una velocidad impresionante  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ron ? – pregunte con tono áspero a la vez que Mark depositaba la botella que habíamos comprado en una repisa que se encontraba cerca de la puerta  
  
-Te estamos esperando desde las 9,.....y son las 3 de la mañana me reclamo exasperado mientras se acercaba a nosotros que aun olíamos a licor - ¡Y hueles a licor !- me reprocho al olfatearme -¿ Pero que rayos te pasa ?....! No eres mi padre ¡ ......¿ porque rayos me vigilas ?- le grite completamente fuera de mis casillas lo que provoco que me tambaleara un poco haciendo que Mark colocara una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi hombro para detenerme y agregar -¿ Cual es el problema Ronald ?....¿ sabes que Hermione y yo somos novios no ? – aclaro Mark un poco confuso ante tal escena  
  
-Pero como....¿ no leíste mi carta ? – pregunto Ron ahora también confundido  
  
-¿Te refieres a las estúpidas notas de "advertencia" que siempre me mandas cada vez que salgo con Mark ?, porque si es eso no la leí – le respondí con enfado visible  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que no sabias nada ? – inquirió Ron extrañado girándose a ver a la segunda persona que aun no reconocía y que permanecía en silencio  
  
-¿Saber que Ronald Weasley ? – le pregunte estallando de ira  
  
-¡Que estoy aquí ! – dijo una segunda voz perteneciente a la persona que hasta ahora no habia reconocido y que en esos instantes abandonaba la penumbra en la que se hallaba dejándome en blanco, ahí estaba yo con un vestido rojo de seda ceñido al "cuerpo de infarto" que habia conseguido con bastante esfuerzo , calzada con unas finas zapatillas rojas, mi cabello se hallaba recogido en un elegante peinado permitiendo que escaparan unos cuantos rizos que rozaban mis hombros desnudos por los cuales unas finas cintas sujetaban el vestido asimétrico haciendo lucir unos grandes y prolongados escotes que mostraban parte de mis formas onduladas y para colmo tenia un apuesto chico tras de mi sujetándome de la cintura con ambos brazos.....era como una pesadilla....ahí estaba el contemplándome asombrado con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto daño me habían hecho .....su rostro era ahora el de un joven y bien formado adulto, su cabello negro seguía siendo un desastre, venia con una túnica negra de viaje.....no se movió mas, solo me miraba con nostalgia combinada con algo de celos al ver las manos de Mark en mi cintura....¿ pero que estoy pensado ?.....¿Harry celoso ?....las manos de Mark parecían ataduras.....ataduras que me impedían correr a su lado....el estaba que aquí después de tantos años, solo nos separaban unos metros que parecían un abismo....¿ porque ?....¿por qué siempre la felicidad esta tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos ? me preguntaba mientras esa verde miraba me examinaba de arriba abajo como queriendo reconocer a la Hermione que hace cuatro años fue suya y que ahora se encontraba en brazos de otro  
  
-¿ Harry ? – fue la única palabra que pude articular aun incrédula ante lo que veía y no pude evitar recordar todo lo que viví y que perdí en una sola noche provocando que una pequeña lagrima se escapase de mis ojos, la cual fue rápidamente secada por una suave caricia de Mark devolviéndome a la cruel realidad para poder escuchar la pregunta que este me hizo en un susurro - ¿ es el ? – a lo que yo respondí únicamente con un asentimiento de cabeza sin quitar la vista de aquel hombre que años atrás me robo el alma.  
  
-Creo que no nos han presentado – hablo Mark rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado – soy Mark Harrinron....el novio de Hermione – agrego a la vez que le tendía una mano a Harry quien lo medito unos instantes antes de estrecharle la mano y decir – Soy Harry Potter el.....amigo de Hermione – le contesto fríamente  
  
-Lo se....ya me han contado sobre ti – comento Mark mientras se dirigía a saludar a Ron - ¿ Que tal Ronald ?- a lo que Ron solo respondió con un gruñido poco amistoso al que mi novio se había acostumbrado ya como un saludo amable – Creo que tendrán mucho de que hablar, así que los dejo – hablo Mark dirigiéndose a mi – nos vemos luego linda....que descanses – me susurro al oído a la vez que se marchaba, un silencio tan profundo nos envolvió que nos permitió escuchar cuando Mark ponía el carro en marcha para irse.  
  
-¿ Le has contado sobre mi ? – me pregunto Harry en tono escéptico  
  
-¿ Porque no ? – pregunte mientras me dirigía y me dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la sala pues comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza  
  
-¡Vamos....hay mucho que Harry te tiene que explicar ! – hablo Ron desde su sitio  
  
-¿ Explicar que ?....¿ que nos saco de su vida por mas de cuatro años ? – exclame comenzando a perder los estribos de nuevo  
  
-Comprende Hermione....los mortifagos me buscaban después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, no podía exponerlos a todos ustedes – finalizo Harry colocándose delante de la chimenea para darnos la espalda a Ron y a mi  
  
-¿Acaso crees que no podemos cuidarnos solos ? – pregunte de nuevo con una mano cubriéndome los ojos que comenzaron a arderme -Hermione...Harry solo quería protegernos – confirmo Ron  
  
-Lo entiendo....pero en cuatro años ninguna carta, ninguna llamada, una nota, algo....¿ peor no te fue posible verdad ?, ¿ Seguro que tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer noo ? – inquirí en tono irónico a la vez que abría los ojos para ver que ahora el comenzaba a observarme de nuevo  
  
-Podrían haber seguido a Hedwig o alguna otra lechuza y matarte mientras dormías – agrego Harry desesperado caminando de un lado a otro de la sala  
  
-¿Acaso crees que seria tan infantil como para dormir sin seguridad alguna ? – respondí altaneramente  
  
-¿Pudimos entrar no ? – me dijo en tono triunfal haciendo que de nuevo mi ira explotase  
  
-¿Y crees que puedes llegar de la nada y encontrar todo como lo habías dejado ?....nos abandonaste Harry.....me abandonaste – le grite desde el sillón con la vista perdida entre las llamas  
  
-¿Hermione no puedes aceptar que yo también sufrí en todos estos años ?....y lo primero que me encuentro es que estas besuqueandote con ese imbesil en mis narices – exploto Harry mirándome acusadoramente  
  
-¿Y como querías encontrarme ?....¿en un monasterio o en un convento ?.....Harry te espere durante cuatro largos años ....durante los cuales me despertaba a diario creyendo que ese día seria en el que volverías....así durante cuatro años sin noticias tuyas, cuatro de llorarte a diario, de vivir del recuerdo....era como estar muerta en vida....nadie me daba noticias tuyas, ni siquiera Dumbledore,....gracias a Ron y a Susan pude sobrevivir.....y Mark, "ese imbesil" como tu lo llamas lo único que ha hecho es demostrarme que aun hay alguien quien pueda amarme y hacerme volver a amar.....a demostrarme a mi misma que el amor aun existe, que aun puedo ser capaz de mar a alguien, que aun puedo sentirme viva – concluí tratando de correr hacia las escaleras en medio del incomodo silencio que se había formado solamente interrumpido por los maullidos de Croshanks pues no quería que ninguno de los dos me viera en tal estado, llorando, desesperada, sin salida....y con unas ganas irresistibles de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de acariciarlo, de decirle que aun.....- ¡ Demonios !- grite exasperada al tropezar con el primer escalón de las escaleras que conducían a mi alcoba pues el efecto del Wisky aun me impedía andar con seguridad  
  
-Hermione yo.....- tartamuedo Harry  
  
-¡ Basta ya.....déjenme en paz.....salgan de mi casa !....necesito dormir - exclame tratando esta vez de atinar a subir correctamente lo cual no dio muy buen resultado pues sentía que todo a mi alrededor me daba vueltas a lo cual Harry se apresuro a ayudarme -¡ Dejame yo puedo sola ! – le dije a la vez que chocaba ruidosamente con la pared derecha  
  
-Vamos, anda.....se nota que no sabes beber – me reclamo con tono entre divertido y molesto mientras me tomaba en brazos y me conducía a la habitación que le señalaba  
  
-¿ Y tu si ?- le pregunte aun enfadada, se hallaba tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, incluso ese ligero aroma que ahora me envolvía en la mas profunda de mis alucinaciones, sin embargo el estaba aquí, el ....ese mismo chico de ojos verdes con el cual soñaba a diario desde que se fue  
  
-¡ Depende de que sea lo que haya tomado! – me respondió risueño a la vez que me depositaba suavemente sobre mi cama sacándome de mis pensamientos  
  
-Wisky de fuego – le conteste arrojando mis zapatillas a un rincón alejado de la habitación notando que el fijaba su atención en una fotografía que había en mi mesita de noche junto a la lámpara ....Mark y yo posábamos sonrientes en medio de un enorme jardín lleno de flores perteneciente a la casa de campo de los padres de Mark donde habíamos pasado unas vacaciones junto con Susan y varios de sus primos el año pasado  
  
-¿ Lo amas ? – me pregunto unos minutos mas tarde los cuales me dieron tiempo para fingirme profundamente dormida, así que sin moverme, pude sentir como Harry me arropaba delicadamente dándome un beso en la frente para después salir sin hacer ruido permitiéndome escuchar cuando ellos se marcharon dejándome sumida en un espantoso silencio, el cual era solo era interrumpido por mi amargo llanto debido a la dolorosa realidad en que me hallaba , el estaba aquí y yo no podía estar a su lado – La verdad es....que aun te amo – balbuce entre sollozos que duraron toda la noche que al igual que años atrás pareció interminable y plagada de visiones espectrales provocadas por la pálida luz de luna que bañaba todo el interior de mi alcoba queriendo pintar un cuadro sin color uno que reflejara mi gran dolor por tenerlo cerca, tan cerca que parece inalcanzable.....una frágil nube deja colarse a un tímido rayo de luna que se le ha escapado y que acaricia mi piel como queriendo consolarme con su tenue luz.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hola a todos :  
  
Como ven el nuevo capitulo? .....espero que les haya gustado porque me tarde bastante haciéndolo y que pensar que en vacaciones es cuando mas tiempo tengo.....bueno solo para escribir porque cada que puedo me escapo para estar un rato sola y poder escribir algo, jejeje.....bueno GRACIAS a todos los que leen o han leído este fic por dedicar algo de su tiempo a leer lo que escribo, gracias también a Cindy-Chan1 debo decir que me adivinaste el pensamiento pues si era Harry la segunda persona jejeje...( ¿ fui tan obvia ? T_T ) ....bueno espero que me sigan dejando sus opiniones y puntos de vista acerca de cómo se va desarrollando la historia, pues me agrada mucho encontrarme con un review nuevo cada que actualizo. Por su paciencia nuevamente gracias.  
  
Cydonia ( Espero sus lindos reviews ) 


	5. Reuniendo Energias

Cap. 5 : "Reuniendo Energías"  
  
A la mañana siguiente mi aspecto era terrible, casi no había dormido nada y para colmo tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable, ahora comprendía cuanto sufría Harry con esas migrañas provocadas por la cicatriz....un momento....lo de anoche no fue un sueño....todo es verdad, Harry esta aquí....Santo Cielo hasta el trinar de los pájaros me molestaba, definitivamente hoy no iría al trabajo, no podría....tendré que avisar a Susan, así que un momento después Atila mi lechuza salía con una nota explicando lo enferma que me hallaba y solicitando permiso para ausentarme por 3 días mas que no dudaba me concederían puesto que no había tenido vacaciones en todo este año.  
  
El día transcurrió sin contratiempos aparentes, el único hecho sobresaliente fue la visita de Mark para verificar mi estado de salud, después de un chequeo de rutina lo único que padecía según su diagnostico mas preciso era una "severa cruda" en palabras del simpático medimago que con un solo toque de varita hizo que desapareciera mi malestar.  
  
-¡Vaya....eres experto en mitigar dolores ! – le dije agradecida  
  
-Aunque me gustaría mas no solo poder mitigar los dolores físicos – me respondió con una mirada de significativa angustia  
  
-¡Mark....no te había agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mi, me has salvado en todos los sentidos ! – le confesé mostrándole una tierna sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba su rostro con una de mis manos  
  
-Espero que no sea solo gratitud el único sentimiento que te inspire – me contestó con una sonrisa aceptando gustoso mi caricia  
  
-Eso tenlo por seguro – confirme abrazándolo con cariño aunque muy en el fondo me sentía tan confundida como un niño perdido así que agregué – solo necesito tiempo....para pensar bien las cosas – lo cual hizo que Mark diera por terminada nuestro encuentro.  
  
Ya por la tarde me sentía mucho mejor y recibí la visita de Fobos la lechuza de Susan donde me informaba detalladamente de todo lo acontecido en la oficina, incluido la reciente contratación de un nuevo Auror en el Area de Fuerzas Especiales, ni mas ni menos que el famoso Harry Potter....ahora mas que nunca me sentía acorralada, sin escapatoria alguna pues prácticamente nos veríamos a diario, ya que nuestras oficinas ubicadas en el piso del Departamento de Aurores las oficinas de Fuerzas Especiales y Tácticas se encontraban una frente a la otra, Santo Cielo que voy a hacer ahora, no puedo faltar todos los días al trabajo solo porque tendré que verlo.....voy a tener que afrontarlo, lo veré a la hora de la entrada, salida, comida, reuniones y horas extras - ¡Necesito un trago! – exclame corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la botella que había dejado Mark anoche sobre la repisa.....me serví una copa enorme la cual me bebí de un trago como esperando que esta me ayudase a asimilar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo en menos de unas cuantas horas, al menos me habían dado tres semanas de vacaciones que según Susan me servirian para pensar tranquilamente y sobre todo para acumular energías...tuve el impulso de servirme mas de aquel vino para que calmase mis ansias, pero me reproche a mi misma, pues este no era el preciso momento para convertirme en una alcohólica, demasiados problemas tenia ya como para crearme una adicción mas.  
  
El resto de mis vacaciones las pace junto con mis padres en la casa de la playa donde encontré el lugar perfecto para meditar mi futuro comportamiento, así que decidí que haría mi vida normal, trataría a Harry como el amigo que siempre fue hasta antes de lo ocurrido y sobre todo porque no quería hacer sentir mal a Mark y un argumento muy valido salió a flote : tu vida sentimental no tiene porque interferir con tu vida profesional....por supuesto que no iba a tirar por la borda años de estudio, esfuerzo y preparación solo porque me siento intimidada, mas bien atraída por un compañero de trabajo, claro que no, esta vez voy a encararlo , es tiempo de demostrarle a Harry Potter la mujer que es Hermione Granger.  
  
No voy a cometer el mismo error de vivir de nuevo del recuerdo de los años felices, un recuerdo tan añejo, uno que me lastimaba tanto como si millones de dagas me cortaran a cada segundo, a cada respiro....todos aquellos días de descanso me ayudaron a reunir las fuerzas que necesitaba para comenzar una jornada mas....así que me vestí con una pequeña falda color vino y una blusa color crema que combinaba con mi bolso y mis zapatillas, durante las vacaciones mis padres me adelantaron mi regalo de navidad, por lo que ahora fuera de mi departamento se hallaba estacionado un precioso Ford Thunderbird color platino el cual abrevio mi camino hacia el Ministerio de Magia donde tuve que recorrer a pie la breve distancia que separaba al estacionamiento muggle de la entrada secreta a dicho lugar donde por ordenes de seguridad no podíamos aparecernos.....era una mañana cálida aunque el cielo de Londres siempre nublado permitió filtrarse a algunos rayos de sol que me animaron a ingresar al edificio por medio de una barrera mágica por la cual tuve acceso desapareciendo del callejón muggle sin que nadie lo notara.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hola a todos....  
  
Lamento la demora y se también que el capitulo es algo corto pero es necesario pues la chica esta terriblemente angustiada solo imaginen perder a la persona que aman por años y después de que se hayan hecho a la idea de seguir viviendo la ilusión de amar con otra persona esta persona llegue de la nada haciendo que todo lo que te esforzaste en avanzar se derrumba con solo verle y oír su voz, lo primero que se te ocurriría seria correr a su lado para amarse por siempre, pero que pasa con aquella nueva persona a la cual le debes la gratitud de haberte devuelto la ilusión cuando ya la creías perdida....demasiado complicado no?...bueno espero sus reviews y espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en el otro les prometo un poco mas de acción.  
  
Gracias a todos por leer mi historia  
  
Cydonia 


	6. En el Piso de la Oficina

**Capitulo 6 : "En el Piso de la Oficina "  
**  
-¡ Buenos días Srita Granger ! – me saludaba afablemente Arthur Relder Director del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas un señor de aproximadamente 30 años, cabello rubio con unos penetrantes ojos negros al que yo devolví el saludo  
  
-¡ Hermione !....¡ Gracias al cielo que estas aquí ! – exclamaba Susan corriendo a mi encuentro para abrazarme - ¡ La oficina es un caos cada vez que te marchas ! – gimió desesperada mi amiga a la vez que ponía en mis manos una enorme agenda mágica  
  
-¡ Srita. Granger !....que bueno que la encuentro...¿ quisiera ser tan amable de venir a mi oficina ? – preguntó cortésmente el Ministro de Magia Tudor Brunswick interrumpiendo las quejas de Susan  
  
-Por supuesto Sr. Ministro...he...Susan, lo siento, arréglatelas sin mi – dije a la vez que seguía al Ministro hacia su enorme oficina donde me retuvo por mas de una hora durante la cual me entrego un extenso expediente al cual tenia que descifrar en el menor tiempo posible, no había querido decirme mas puesto que era un asunto relacionado con el departamento de Misterios y los inefables no habían autorizado que se me diera mas información al respecto aunque ellos me habían elegido por ser la persona encargada de la traducción de dichos papiros ya que según ellos mis " conocimientos " acerca de las runas antiguas, aritmancia, astrología, aeromancia y ceromancia añadidos a mi alto sentido de responsabilidad y a una lógica infalible que hacían la combinación perfecta para el encargado de tan intrincada resolución.  
  
Al salir de la oficina del Ministro me concentre en los papiros que llevaba en mis manos y que comencé a leer caminando distraídamente hacia mi oficina sin siquiera despegar los ojos de ellos pues en verdad estos significaban un gran reto para mi, así que sumida en mis cavilaciones avanzaba por los pasillos atestados de personas que iban y venían provocando que a unos cuantos pasos de mi oficina tropezara irremediablemente con alguien haciendo que mis documentos se esparcieran por el pasillo...  
  
-¡ Disculpa no fue mi intención yo.... ! – pero me detuve a la mitad de mi frase de disculpa al percatarme de quien era la persona con la que había chocado, no era ni mas ni menos que Harry quien salía de su oficina y que ahora se hallaba frente a mi en el piso tratando de reunir de nuevo los pergaminos  
  
-¡ No yo lo siento Herm....no me fijé ! – concluyó sin quitarme la mirada de encima lo que hizo que comenzara a inquietarme, me había llamado "Herm " ...hacia años que no lo oía de sus labios...su dulces labios que moría por probar de nuevo, pero una persona a la que maldije interiormente nos sacó a ambos de nuestro ensimismamiento y digo nos saco porque ambos no sabíamos quedado como hipnotizados viendo a los ojos del otro en pleno pasillo  
  
-¡ Hermione....correo ! – me indicó un muchacho joven como de mi estatura David Kronzek quien desde hacia tres meses trabajaba en nuestra oficina como encargado del Área de Cartografía Mágica  
  
-¡ si gracias David ! – respondí al tiempo que recibía parte de los pergaminos de las manos de Harry a quien me dirigí inmediatamente - ¡ No pensé encontrarte por aquí ! – me apresuré a mentir a la vez que me dirigía a mi oficina siendo seguida de cerca por el quien soltó un bufido de enojo cuando descubrió a un par de chicos nuevos mirándome insistentemente  
  
-Herm...he....tienes razón...es solo que buscaba un trabajo y como el Ministro se enteró de que había vuelto me contrató de inmediato para comandar a las Fuerzas Especiales – concluyó su explicación para abrir la puerta de mi oficina y darme paso caballerosamente a lo que yo solo me limite a sonreír  
  
-¡ No lo puedo creer Herm...son preciosas, acaban de llegar esta.... ! – Susan calló de inmediato al ver entrar a Harry tras de mi - ¿ Lindo día no ? – agregó tratando de distraernos mientras parecía ocultar algo quien sin lugar a dudas había sobre mi escritorio  
  
-¿ Que es que ? – pregunté divertida ante la actitud de mi amiga mientras depositaba los pergaminos sobre mi escritorio de fresno donde pude apreciar un precioso arreglo de rosas rojas combinados con pequeños botones de nubecillas delicadamente adornado con un moño rojo y cintillas blancas el cual tomé en mis manos para poder acariciarlo con asombro reflejado en mi rostro que de repente se había iluminado ante el espléndido obsequio – Pero....¿ quien las envía ? – pregunté aún asombrado a lo que Susan me tendió una pequeña nota que había llegado junto con el arreglo añadiendo - ¿ Quien mas va a ser ? – como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia, claro que lo fue, pero solo después de haber leído la nota que decía así :  
  
"Espero que las vacaciones te hayan caído bien. Bienvenida "  
  
Te quiere Mark  
  
Por lo que miré inmediatamente a Susan quien solo sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que oía un fuerte portazo....era el , Harry había azotado la puerta de la oficina al salir de esta como un león enfurecido debido a que también había leído la nota por encima de i hombro puesto que es mucho mas alto que yo. De manera que con un suspiro coloque las rosas en agua para dedicarme por completo a mi trabajo cosa que me ocupó todo el día y la tarde, sin embargo no pude avanzar gran cosa debido a que estaba plagado de símbolos extraños que no aparecían en los libros que consulté dejándome en un total estado de perplejidad y a decir verdad una cierta impotencia ya que me estaba dejando llevar por la desesperación cuando noté que alguien había entrado en la oficina donde se suponía me encontraba sola ya desde hace dos horas, mas mi sorpresa aumento al ver de quien se trataba, Harry estaba ante mi con unas bolsas en las manos sonriendo tiernamente al ver que en mi ataque de ansiedad me había desbaratado el peinado.  
  
- Susan me confirmo que no habías ido a comer – me dijo colocando las bolsas en una silla debido a que mi escritorio se hallaba saturado de pergaminos, tinteros, libros de runas y diccionarios de latín que formaban una descomunal montaña sin mencionar que el piso de la oficina se encontraba casi cubierto de pergaminos arrugados que había utilizado como borradores  
  
- No....no tuve tiempo – confirme recargándome hacia atrás sobre mi asiento para masajear un poco mis cansados ojos  
  
- Espero que esto no sea de todos los días...te ves agotada me dijo sacando de las bolsas unos pequeños paquetes que desprendieron un aroma que logró despertar mi interés y mi apetito  
  
- Lo estoy – afirmé - ¿ Que es eso ? – pregunté levantándome de mi asiento para ir al escritorio de enfrente donde Harry se había apoyado  
  
- Comida China – me dijo colocando un par de palillos en mis manos para después darme una cajita aún humeante  
  
-¿ Sushi ? – le pregunte a lo que Harry me respondió con un simple - ¡ Buen provecho ! – al principio me costó un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme a utilizar los palillos , lo cual provocaba la risa de Harry que de vez en cuando se atragantaba, de esta forma entre risas y risas terminamos de cenar para después comer unas galletas con un poco del vino que nos había sobrado y que ahora bebíamos sentados en el piso recordando todo lo que vivimos en Hogwarts haciendo que riésemos como locos muy pronto con la ayuda del vino, lo que ocasionó que Harry se atragantara de nuevo y que yo acudiera a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se controlase y sin darnos cuenta nos hallábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que nos fue imposible resistirnos mas, así que nos fundimos en un largo, apasionado y desesperado beso tendidos en el piso de la oficina....entre papeles tirados, yo parecía estar en uno de mis sueños delirantes....mas la intensidad de sus besos....el sentir su cuerpo entero sobre el mío y sus manos recorriendo de nuevo mi cuerpo me hicieron comprender que esto que estaba sucediendo era real....lo que yo por años había añorado y deseado con todo mi corazón y mi alma estaba sucediendo ahora....el tenerlo de nuevo junto a mi , no pude ni quise contener un suspiro de fascinación ante sus caricias que provocaban en mi un mundo entero de sensaciones y fantasías en el que solo el y yo existíamos....el parecía comprenderme y entre beso y beso me repetía cuanto me necesitaba a su lado, cuanto me había extrañado ..... pero el ruido de unos pasos nos alertaron aún mas cuando los escuchamos dirigirse hacia la oficina en que nos hallábamos haciendo que nos pusiéramos de pie y que recuperásemos la cordura que segundos antes nos había abandonado por completo, así que me dejé la blusa por fuera solo abotonando la parte que Harry había comenzado a abrir, este se acomodó los lentes y se colocó de nuevo la túnica que yo ya le había quitado; el permaneció en su sitio mientras que yo me dirigí a la ventana....derrepente se abrió la puerta permitiendo ver la silueta inconfundible de Mark Harrinton en el umbral de la misma.  
  
- Hola linda sabía que estarías por aquí así que.... – se detuvo en seco al ver a Harry limpiando sus lentes con una punta de su túnica para después desviar la vista hacia el piso donde vio los papeles tirados y las cajitas de comida ahora vacías y un par de copas que aún se hallaban medio llenas para inmediatamente mirarme detenidamente y decirme - ¡ Estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar ...pero veo que Potter se me adelantó ! – continuó con su sonrisa fingida dirigida a ambos  
  
- Yo traje la comida, porque ella no se ha movido de aquí en todo el día....y me preocupé por ella – dijo llanamente Harry colocándose las gafas para mirar fijamente a Mark devolviéndole la sonrisa fingida  
  
-¡ Déjame recordarte que Hermione ya tiene quien se preocupe por ella Potter ! – afirmó Mark tomándome de un brazo para prácticamente arrastrarme a la salida, yo estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de Mark, pues nunca se había comportado de esta manera , por lo que me fue imposible reaccionar al momento - ¡ Porque por si lo habías olvidado el NOVIO soy YO ! – agregó mientras salíamos a toda prisa por uno de los pasillos donde ya mas calmada reaccioné safándome de mi "novio " con un poco de trabajo  
  
-¿ Pero que te pasa Mark ?....¿ Porque rayos hiciste eso ? – le grité a voz en cuello pues sabía que ya nadie quedaba a esas horas en el edificio, solo algunos trapeadores, escobas y cubetas encantadas que hacían la limpieza por si solas  
  
-¿ Como que porque ?....porque hace semanas que no te veo y cuando quiero llevarte a una cena romántica resulta que te encuentro a solas con el famoso Harry Potter después de haber cenado y bebido contigo que eres nada mas y nada menos que mi NOVIA por si tu también lo habías olvidado ....¿ Tal vez sea por eso no ? – preguntó en tono irónico y por demás grosero gritando también a todo pulmón  
  
- Sabes muy bien que Harry y yo somos amigos desde Hogwarts, y el que yo sea tu novia no te da derecho para tratarme así....no soy de tu pertenencia...no soy un objeto...¿ es mucho pedir que confíes en mi ?- le interrogué con una mezcla de enfado y remordimiento pues aún estaba fresco el recuerdo en mi mente y en mis labios el beso de Harry  
  
- Puedo confiar en ti....mas no en el – afirmo duramente mirándome como si estuviera a punto de estrangular a alguien  
  
-¡ Pues si no confías en el quiere decir que tampoco confías en mi ! – le reproché para después salir corriendo de ahí a todo lo que daban mis piernas con rumbo al estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi auto el cual maneje a exceso de velocidad para descargar mi ira y furia contenida hacia Mark por habernos interrumpido lo que hizo que solo unos pocos minutos después me hallase frente a mi departamento, solo que habían un pequeño detalle....estaba lloviendo y para colmo con el ajetreo olvidé en la oficina los papiros que me dio el Ministro....la lluvia golpeaba insistentemente el parabrisas del auto....era increíble como en tan solo unos minutos puede cambiar el clima de Londres pues un verdadero diluvio se venía encima, por lo que cansada, fastidiada y repartiendo palabrotas a diestra y siniestra salí corriendo del auto hacia la puerta de mi casa, justo el tiempo necesario para que el agua me empapara de pies a cabeza  
  
-¡ Cielos llegaste muy rápido.....estas empapada, será mejor que te cambies o enfermarás ! – me dijo un sonriente Harry quien se encontraba parado frente a la chimenea dejándome en un total desconcierto  
  
-¿ Pero.... que haces aquí ?....¿ Como entraste ? – le pregunté tiritando de frío sin moverme de mi lugar esperando una explicación razonable para que le perdonase el irrumpir en mi casa cada que le place violando a cada momento los hechizos de seguridad que tanto me cuestan mantenerlos funcionando en orden  
  
- Olvidaste los pergaminos y tu bolso en la oficina – me respondió a la vez que me conducía a mi alcoba y esperaba a que me cambiase la ropa húmeda por un pequeño camisón regalo de Susan  
  
- Gracias, en realidad los pergaminos si son muy importantes – le comenté saliendo del baño recogiendo mi cabello con una pinza  
  
- Toma esto...no soy medimago pero si se que te ayudará a mantener tu temperatura – me indicó ofreciéndome una taza que contenía una poción humeante, la cual me tomé con un poco de desagrado  
  
- Lamento lo sucedido con Mark – mencionó un poco apenado  
  
- Yo también lo siento....la verdad es que nunca lo había visto así – le contesté con toda sinceridad - Bueno si estas mejor creo que es hora de dejarte descansar – me dijo dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla para salir de la habitación  
  
-¡ Harry ! – lo llamé sonrojándome un poco al hacerlo pues se giró a verme en cuanto lo hice – Hee....¡ Gracias por la cena...me gustó mucho ! – alcancé a decir pudiendo ver como me sonreía al cerrar la puerta de mi recámara para que pudiese dormir, cosa que no me costó mucho tiempo pues en realidad para ser mi primer día este había sido uno de los mas agitados....pero hoy soñaré con su olor...con sus besos...con su ojos....con sus manos....con sus caricias....con él.  
  
& & & & && & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
**Hola a todos...**  
  
La verdad lamento mucho haber descuidado esta historia pero como ya les había comentado decidí centrar toda mi atención por un momento en mi primera historia "Grito de Libertad " porque ya se acercaban los últimos capítulos y mis exámenes no me permitían continuar actualizando las dos al mismo tiempo, pero como ya terminé la historia ahora les prometo concentrarme en esta hasta acabarla, así que como ven este capitulo esta algo mas largo que los anteriores  
  
**Cindy-chan1 :**  
  
Hola...lamento de nuevo la demora, pero espero me comprendan un poquitin y que me perdonen así que por tanta espera aquí está el nuevo capitulo de una saga de unos 20 episodios tal vez que espero sigan siendo de tu agrado y lamento lo del anonimato pues ya los puedes dejar en esa modalidad....jejejeje, no me había puesto a revisar las características muy bien, pero espero que con este nuevo capitulo quedemos a mano con la espera y me gustaria seguir recibiendo tus comentarios OK?  
  
**EmMa :**  
  
Lamento el retraso en serio, pero como recompensa aquí les dejo este capitulo esperando que sea de tu agrado ( pues es un poquito mas largo que los otros ) y por supuesto que Harry se va a quedar con Hermione porque como tu yo también pienso que son la mejor pareja pues no puedo imaginármelos de otra manera...pero calma...mucha serenidad y paciencia que solo lo que se consigue con gran esfuerzo es lo que mas se aprecia y valora...así que para que la relación madure tendrá que pasar por muchas situaciones ( unas buenas o tras malas....buaaa.. soy mala....jajaja es broma ) , gracias por tu review y espero muy pronto tener otro con respecto a este capitulo... SI ?, gracias por todo y si te gusto esta historia me gustaría también que me dieras tu opinión acerca de mi primera historia (ya esta terminada así que no sufrirás por las actualizaciones...jijiiji) ....OK ?  
  
**Pollo's :**  
  
Hola pollo...gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que la idea me surgió de una amiga que se encontraba en la misma situación ( atrapada entre dos amores ) , me gustaría también saber como se llama tu historia para saber que tan parecidas son...jejeje...porque al parecer nos encantan los enredos, en cuanto a los capítulos veré que puedo hacer con eso porque la verdad mi problema es el poco tiempo del que a veces dispongo ( la escuela ya sabes....creo que soy un poco matada....pero bueno TT ), por lo que a mi respecta espero que este capitulo no se parezca a uno de los tuyos porque esto estaría ya un poco grave, así que me gustaría que me lo dijeras junto con tu opinión acerca del capitulo nuevo OK?  
  
**Lord Zanator :**  
  
Espero que si estas leyendo esta historia o por lo menos este capitulo, lamento lo del nombre pero es que yo siempre lo he visto como nombre de mujer en muchas chicas que conozco....jejeje...en serio lo lamento ahora ya se que es de hombre...sorry.  
  
**Marla :**  
  
Hola Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo pues trataré de no dejar de hacerlo por un buen tiempo y espero recibir tus comentarios muy pronto OK?  
  
_Ahora a las Ya conocidas ( jejejeje )_  
  
**Arabella G-Potter Black :**  
  
Hola de nuevo amiga....me tardé mucho en aparecer de nuevo?... Gracias por decir que mi primera historia es una de las mejores que as leído para mi es un honor que me brindes un poquito de tu tiempo y espero de todo corazón que esta nueva historia no te decepcione y que te agrade tanto o mas como la otra...y una pregunta LetticeEvansPotter quiere que continúe la otra historia con algo referente a sus hijos...hummm tu que dices ?, bueno ya despidiéndome espero tu comentario acerca de este capitulo OK?, besos.  
  
**LetticeEvansPotter**  
  
Hola Lettice...una secuela con los pequeños ?....la verdad es que no los tenía contemplado...déjame pensarlo un poco para ver si me ocurre algo bueno o si ustedes lo piden ya me ocuparía de ello en serio, la verdad es que tenía otro proyecto en mente para cuando termine esta historia pero no se...aun no lo logro visualizar bien, pasando a otro tema jajaja....si soy muy mala, lamento el que hayas derramado una lágrima más...ya leí tu historia y pienso que va por buen camino y que es un comienzo bastante original, también espero muy pronto tu comentario acerca de esta historia que espero también sea de tu agrado ( no creo que en esta Dumbledore sufra algún accidente así que puedes estar segura....jejeje ) y gracias por tu apoyo con el cual espero seguir contando....OK?  
  
**Monik :**  
  
Hola ...mucho gusto gracias por tu review en verdad me agradó mucho lo que me dices con respecto a mi primera historia , la verdad es que me he sonrojado pues para mi es un honor el que te haya agradado hasta tal punto las cosas que yo escribo y espero no defraudarlos con esta historia que ahora continuo y que deseo con todo mi corazón que también tenga tanto o mayor éxito que un Grito de Libertad, así que para eso necesito de tus comentarios que espero recibir muy pronto...en cuanto al quinto libro....sí , ya lo leí y la verdad es que tu comentario es valido pero también trato de imaginarme la situación en la que está Harry y la verdad no me agrada pues el pobre chico apenas tiene 15 años y esta sometido a una gran tensión sabiendo que el es el principal objetivo del mago mas siniestro de toda la historia que para acabarla asesinó a sus padres cuando el era un bebé, creciendo en sus primeros años rodeado de maltratos y humillaciones, y como todos los jóvenes no soporta el hecho de que le escondan cosas cuando se trata de su propia vida, siendo atosigado por el ministerio a cada movimiento que el da tachándolo de ser un muchacho al que le encanta ser el centro de atención...por lo que considero que el tener o tratar de tener una relación para el chico no va a ser nada fácil...al menos no con alguien como Cho pues no conoce sus problemas o la forma de pensar y actuar de Harry y este a su vez esta tan perdido y desorientado en el tema de las chicas que la única posible ayuda razonable y coherente la puede obtener de Hermione ya que su padrino es prófugo y por si fuera poco lo asesinan frente a sus ojos provocando que el de por si tímido Harry se convierta en alguien mas introvertido al creerse culpable de la muerte de la persona mas parecida a un padre que el pobre había tenido, así que creo que el tema de una chica no es tan relevante para el en estos momentos....cuando por fin los ineptos del ministerio aceptaron que Voldemort ha vuelto y el tiene forzosamente que regresar a casa de sus tíos pensando en que el tendrá que asesinar a Voldemort si quiere seguir con vida...la verdad creo que en estos momentos Harry necesita con urgencia un pensadero...y uno muy grande....jejeje...creo que me extendí un poco no?...parece una carta...bueno nos vemos luego y pregunta lo que sea OK?.  
  
Se despide por el momento su amiga :  
  
**Cidonya**


	7. Entre Hielo y Estrellas

**Cap. 7 : Entre Hielo y Estrellas  
**  
El día no podía ser peor, aún llovía , eran las seis de la tarde y aún no conseguía descifrar los misteriosos pergaminos....de nuevo comenzaba a invadirme el pánico, tanto que terminé gritándole a Susan que los libros que me había conseguido eran los equivocados, logrando atraer la atención de todos los del pasillo hacia mi quien parecía un león enjaulado paseando de un extremo a otro de la habitación murmurando cosas incomprensibles para los demás, las horas transcurrían lentas pero rítmicamente....la noche cayó de nuevo mientras yo seguía intentando....al menos la lluvia había cesado haciendo que las estrellas se asomaran tímidas aunque el frío se intensificara considerablemente al igual que mi dolor de cabeza. Ron y Harry me convencieron para que los acompañara a cenar pues no había intentado siquiera probar alimento alguno en todo el día, excepto por las tazas de café que consumí con el afán de mantenerme concentrada y que no me sirvieron de gran ayuda, pues seguía tan perdida como al principio del día.  
  
- Vamos que me muero de hambre – exclamó Ron dándome mi abrigo  
  
- Que novedad – le respondió Harry saliendo del edificio solo para resbalar y caer estrepitosamente al piso provocando las carcajadas de Ron, yo que a diferencia de el pelirrojo salí corriendo a ayudar a mi "amigo" .....¡ GRAN ERROR ! - , pues también resbalé y fui a caer unos metros mas allá de Harry intensificando aun más la risa histérica de nuestro hambriento amigo, la cual aumentó hasta llegar casi a un estado de colapso al ver los vanos intentos de ambos por ponernos de pie, pues siempre que lo intentábamos volvíamos a caer chuscamente  
  
-Quieren dejar de hacer ridiculeces, estamos en público – sentenció Ron guardando compostura e imitando los pomposos y sobreactuados gestos de su hermano Percy al intentar acercarse para ayudarnos, pero también cayó debido a que el hielo que casi cubría en su totalidad al suelo se encontraba demasiado resbaladizo logrando arrancar sendas carcajadas mías y de Harry quien estando a punto de llorar de risa logró decirle - ¿ Decías que? – para después explotar de risa ante la cara de Ron...yo simplemente los contemplaba sentada en el frío piso, parecía como si el tiempo hubiese regresado y nos hallásemos en Hogwarts de nuevo - ¡ Lo que hace el hielo ! – susurré no pudiendo evitar emitir un largo y profundo suspiro de melancolía al pensar que solo hace unos minutos mi mente se encontraba atestada de preocupaciones, pero que gracias a este par y al hielo por supuesto estas parecían haberse esfumado por completo  
  
- ¿ Son hermosas no ? – oí la voz de Harry interrumpiéndome y noté como su mirada se desviaba hacia el cielo estrellado de donde comenzaban a caer unos pequeños copos de nieve  
  
-¡ Si...! – contesté embelesada tratando de recordar cada uno de sus nombres y tratando de unirlas como lo habría hecho con unos puntos haciendo que lo comprendiera todo en unos instantes de absoluta perplejidad ante mi casual descubrimiento  
  
-¡ Eso es !....¡ Lo encontré ! – grité emocionada precipitándome como pude hacia la entrada del Ministerio ignorando por completo las voces de mis amigos que me llamaban para salir corriendo apresuradamente hacia mi oficina y revolver hasta encontrar un mapa de las constelaciones para verificar mis suposiciones  
  
- ¿ Hermione que pasa ? – preguntaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo con cara de preocupación por mi inusitada huida  
  
- Lo descifré...los símbolos desconocidos en los pergaminos no eran rúnicos, son constelaciones miren – dije mostrándoles un pergamino y señalando en el mapa a Orión  
  
- ¿ Y eso que significa ?- preguntó Harry  
  
- Parecen estar indicando una posición....una fecha para ser exactos...una de hace siglos – de repente otro chispazo ilumino mi menta así que me precipité hacia el escritorio de David buscando un mapa celeste de nuestros días  
  
-¿ Donde demonios lo tiene ? – exclamé desesperada  
  
-¿ Que buscas ? – me preguntó Harry  
  
- ¡ Un mapa celeste de nuestro siglo ! – dije buscando entre los cajones de su archivo  
  
-¿ No es este ? – preguntó Ron levantando un mapa de un asiento  
  
-¡ Si ! – exclamé emocionada arrebatándoselo para poder terminar la traducción olvidándome por completo de mi apetito y el de mis amigos  
  
- Creo que cenaremos aquí – resopló Ron indignado  
  
Después de unas horas mis amigos se encontraban dormidos en el suelo de la oficina en unos sacos que habían aparecido para ellos y uno mas para mi, cuando por fin termine eran las cinco de la mañana así que rendida me acurruque en mi saco para quedar inmediatamente dormida.  
  
-¡ Hermione.... Despierta dormilona ! – me susurro Ron al oído para intentar despertarme - ¡ Vamos que ya son las siete ! – alo que yo le respondí un par de cosas incoherentes  
  
Solo habían trascurrido un par de horas desde que comunique que logré descifrar los misteriosos símbolos que aparecían en los pergaminos provocando una impresionante movilización en los más altos mandos del Ministerio de Magia....tanto que en tan solo hora y media hora se llevaría a cabo una reunión extraordinaria donde asistirían algunos inefables de renombre y donde yo parecía ser una pieza fundamental, en realidad debía tratarse de algo muy grande pues también asistirían aurores del mas alto nivel....entre ellos Harry  
  
-¿ Porque tanto misterio Tudor ? – preguntó inicialmente Richard Weisman Director del Departamento de Fenómenos Astronómicos del Ministerio desde hace algunos seis años, el era un hombre calvo, delgado, alto y de mirar intenso cuya voz profunda llenó por completo la oficina Oval del Ministro donde nos hallábamos reunidos logrando expresar lo que todos pensábamos pues de inmediato la sala quedó en un completo silencio esperando impaciente la respuesta de aquel hombre que aparentaba tener cerca de unos cuarenta años....y que inspiraba una gran admiración por su tesón y empeño a pesar de ser el Ministro más joven que había habido en años....pero que tenía muy en cuenta los sabios consejos de su mentor que al igual que él era bastante conocido y respetado por la comunidad mágica , así que después de sonreír enigmáticamente solo se limitó a decir....  
  
-Tenemos la clave del misterio de los pergaminos – respondió Tudor Brunswick el actual Ministro de Magia con total tranquilidad mientras me dirigía una significativa mirada logrando que todos los presentes dirigieran la mirada hacia mí en busca de alguna respuesta.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Hola....contesto reviews en el siguiente capítulo .**


	8. Arpax

**Cap 8. : "Arpax "  
**  
- Pero si llevamos casi un año tratando de descifrarlo....¿ y tu especialista lo hizo en menos de una semana ? – inquirió Thomas Casthendor, el lider de los inefables  
  
- Creo que todos conocemos muy bien las magnificas cualidades de la Srita. Granger – afirmó para mi sorpresa el Prof. Dumbledore quien entraba sigilosamente por una de las puertas de roble que custodiaban la entrada a la oficina del Ministro – Es por eso que me permití recomendarla para llevar a cabo tan delicada empresa...y me parecería justo que le comunicasen a los demás la verdad acerca de todo este asunto – concluyó sentándose frente a mí mi antiguo profesor  
  
- El Prof. Dumbledore tiene razón Thomas...¡ Sin secretos por favor ! – pidió Bernard Zerga el jefe de todos nosotros los Aurores, es decir del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica al que pertenecíamos  
  
- Esta bien...los pergaminos que descifró la Srita. Granger forman parte de una colección de manuscritos encontrados hace años atrás por un mago explorador extranjero en la región de Fayurd al Oeste de Inglaterra donde se hallaba un centro ceremonial Druida, junto con ellos se encontró esto – dijo a la vez que aparecía un pequeño arcón del cual extrajo un diminuto objeto el cual pudimos apreciar cuando lo hizo levitar sobre nosotros a la vez que agregaba – El símbolo del dios Tempus está grabado sobre la superficie, hecho de Dragonita pura, indestructible, creado por el inmortal Minos como un regalo para el Rey Ramnuel ... quien fue asesinado por su propio hermano el día de su boda debido a que codiciaba el trono y el poderoso amuleto del Rey – sentenció Thomas haciendo una pausa para contemplar el bello objeto  
  
-¡ El anillo de Arpax ! – exclamé sorprendida logrando que un pesado silencio envolviera a los presentes permitiendo a Thomas continuar con su explicación  
  
- El anillo pasó de generación en generación a miembros de la familia real; es decir a los descendientes del usurpador Arpax , pero con el paso del tiempo simplemente se perdió su rastro hasta que volvió misteriosamente a manos de sus actuales dueños....los familiares del explorador, la familia Radford...Ellen Radford la única hija de Catherin y Theodore Radford se suicidó hace un año...lo hemos mantenido en secreto, pero nos descubrienron cuando transportábamos el anillo junto con los manuscritos de la mansión de los Radford ubicada en Ucrania hacia Londres....un escuadrón de mortifagos nos emboscó y varios de nuestra escolta de aurores resultaron heridos al intentar salvar los extraños objetos...Weasley evitó que se llevaran el anillo...pero Marshall perdió la mitad de los pergaminos a manos de un inconfundible Draco Malfoy quien parecía bastante interesado en el anillo y pergaminos que transportábamos – hizo un pausa para mientras tomaba mis archivos para examinarlos por última vez como tratando de cerciorarse de algo por completo, así que continuó con tono serio – y....de acuerdo a lo que la Srita. Granger ha encontrado significa que el anillo de Arpax servirá como un medio para establecer un portal cósmico que le permitirá a la persona viajar en el tiempo hacia el pasado o futuro....esta alineación planetaria necesaria para establecer el portal sucederá dentro de pocos meses en la región de Fayurd – concluyó Thomas tomando asiento ante el asombro de todos los que allí nos encontrábamos  
  
-¿ Porque Malfoy está tan interesado por el anillo y pergaminos como para ir en su búsqueda personalmente ? – preguntó Bernard rompiendo el silencio con la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos mentalmente  
  
- Definitivamente esta planeando algo – agregó Harry con semblante serio  
  
- Pero todo eso fue hace un año...¿ porque no ha hecho otro intento de recuperar el anillo y la mitad faltante de pergaminos ? – inquirió pensativo Richard  
  
- Estoy segura que debido a la complejidad de los pergaminos no ha podido aún descifrar la parte que el posee...aunque hay libros muy raros y complejos que mencionan esporádicamente al anillo de Arpax como la única forma de alterar el tiempo pasado, ninguno de ellos menciona cual es su funcionamiento...puedo asegurarles que el también los ha revisado ya – agregué intentando razonar lógicamente después de una noche de trabajo duro  
  
- Lo que nos da el tiempo necesario para armar un plan para evitar que trate de abrir el portal a toda costa – concluyo Dumbledore de manera serena  
  
- Cabe recordar a todos los presentes que esto que hemos discutido se mantenga en absoluto secreto – agregó inmediatamente y con mirar serio Thomas Casthendor  
  
- Bien la reunión ha concluido – declaró Tudor Brunswick al tiempo que la mayoría de nosotros abandonábamos la sala de juntas de despacho del Ministro, serían cerca de la una de la tarde cuando salimos, en realidad me hallaba sumida en mis propias reflexiones tratando de imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de uno de mis peores enemigos como para que necesitase un artefacto tan antiguo y valioso como el anillo de Arpax, todos los recuerdos amargos del colegio llegaron con la fuerza y velocidad de un relámpago a mi mente ensombreciendo visiblemente mi rostro provocando la preocupación de mi acompañante al cual había olvidado por completo  
  
- ¿ Hermione te sientes bien ? – preguntaba Harry mientras habría la puerta de mi oficina hasta la cual me había acompañado  
  
- Si....es solo que....no dormí bien y...- pero me callé cuando ví que mi ofician entera se encontraba repleta de arreglos florales de los más variados y de distintos tamaños y formas en todas partes dejándome atónita olvidando por completo lo que estaba a punto de decir  
  
- ¿ Estos es una florería o me equivoqué de oficina ? – preguntó una voz divertida detrás de nosotros a la cual reconocí como la de el pelirrojo Ron  
  
- Hermione no es mi culpa...es solo que están llegando cada quince minutos desde las ocho de la mañana... y como estabas en la reunión y no llegabas pues....- titubeó Susan al no ver reacción alguna de mi parte, después de unos segundos me dirigí hacia un ramo que había en mi escritorio donde encontré una nota que decía :  
  
"Lo siento, perdóname por favor "  
  
Mark  
  
Todos los ramos tenían notas idénticas pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento, así que no tuve más remedio que enviar una lechuza del ministerio con una nota donde le decía que el concedía una oportunidad para aclarar todo, de lo contrario dentro de unas pocas horas habría tenido mi ofician convertida en un invernadero, lo cual molestó evidentemente a Harry quien trató de disimular su repentino enojo poniendo de excusa que se moría de hambre , por lo que terminó invitándonos a comer a Ron y a mí....en parte era verdad pues yo también moría de hambre ya que durante toda la mañana mi desayuno no había sido mas que un café bien cargado, pero ahora el apetito volvía a invadirme con una fuerza atroz que de buena gana me hubiera tragado de un solo bocado a cierto hipogrifo que recordé con nostalgia , por lo que decidí aceptar.... en cuanto a Ron.... el nunca desperdiciaría una ocasión en la que pudiera comer como si fuere su última cena.  
  
Después de una tarde lluviosa una clara noche de invierno se hizo presente...me encontraba en la sala de mi departamento tomando una humeante taza de te de limón mientras la figura de Mark me daba la espalda, pues se hallaba de pie ante la chimenea ardiente tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las cuales pedirme una disculpa por su actual comportamiento, la verdad no podía quejarme de Mark, el no era el del problema.....era yo la que no podía con esta relación que solo se mantenía a flote gracias a la gratitud y confianza que había desarrollado a su lado en los últimos meses...mi problema no era desconocido, tenía un nombre mi enfermedad...era Harry Potter...una vez mas me sumergía en mis pensamientos...en todo lo que en la reunión de esta tarde se había hablado, el enigma del anillo sin duda era atrayente, un misterioso hechizo pesaba sobre él, lo que lo hacía aún mas interesante a mis ojos, pero algo me hizo volver de golpe a la realidad  
  
- Hermione....yo....lamento haberme comportado de esa forma contigo...lo que pasa es que no puedo evitar sentir celos cada vez que veo a Potter junto a ti – me dijo con la cabeza agachada sin atreverse a mirarme  
  
- Mark....debes de entender que Harry es mi amigo y....- estaba dispuesta a continuar cuando él me interrumpió - ¡ NO....tal vez tu lo sigas viendo como tu amigo, pero el a ti NO....no soporto como te mira, como te sobreprotege incluso de mí,....además cada vez que trato de hablar con tingo sino nos interrumpe Ron es él o....! – Mark no pudo terminar de decir su frase debido a que un sonoro ruido salió de la chimenea dejando una tenue capa de polvo y hollín suspendida en el aire evitando que viese quien era la persona que había llegado a mi hogar por medio de la red Flu.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Hola :**  
  
Que tal...estoy de vuelta...tal vez un poco tarde...pero los exámenes me asfixian...jejeje...es que el fin del semestre se me vino encima...por eso es que no he tenido tiempo para capturar, porque para escribir si...pues ya voy mas avanzada en la trayectoria de la historia en la cual muy pronto verán un cambio, pues pienso que un poquitín de misterio no vendría nada mal ( ojo con los pergaminos, son importantes)...bien...aquí vienen las respuesta a sus lindos y apreciados reviews  
  
**Arabella G-Potter Black :**  
  
Lamento tardarme tanto en serio mil perdones por hacerlos esperar, pero la verdad es que estoy muy atareada, pero no se preocupen que ya vienen las vacaciones....jejeje...en cuanto a interrumpir en la mejor parte, me pareció algo bastante emocionante...pues la verdad si me imagino en una situación como esa y me interrumpieran mi corazón estaría palpitando a miles de revoluciones por minuto....en cuanto a continuar la otra historia con los hijos de todos ellos...tal vez pero tendría que pensar muy bien todo lo que unos chiquillos enseñados en parte por Sirius, Remus y los Gemelos Weasley podrían hacer en Hogwarts, no lo crees ?.,...bueno espero tu review con el comentario acerca de estos dos capítulos y porfa perdonándome por la demora y espero poder actualizar más rapido OK?  
  
**Nelly Esp :**  
  
Hola Nelly gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que Harry y Hermione estarán juntos cuando menos se lo imaginen, claro tras pasar varias peripecias juntos....pero al final todo quedará como debe ser. Gracias por tu review y espero el otro muy pronto con tu critica acerca de estos dos nuevos capitulos OK?  
  
**Monik :**  
  
Hola...perdón...mil perdones por la demora....buaaa....dime que me perdonas.....jejeje...es broma no estoy llorando pero si me apena mucho el dejarlos a todos en suspenso pues me estoy demorando mucho,..pero bueno espero que estos dos capítulos sean de tu agrado, y no te preocupes muy pronto Mark nos demostrará que todo aquel buen comportamiento no es de todos los días sino una máscara que pronto caerá pro su propio peso ante el amor de los chicos. Pasando a otro tema yo también no soporto a Cho, en cuanto a la película me muero por verla ( iré a verla el Sábado ) y espero que sea tan buena como lo es el libro (también es mi favorito pues el fin es algo que jamás me esperé y que me tomó totalmente de sorpresa), a mi me gusta ir a Veracruz pues me encanta la playa, quizás algún día consiga vivir en un puerto....me encantaría. Bueno espero muy pronto tu review para estos dos capítulos y espero que haya despertado la duda en cuanto a lo del anillo, nos vemos pronto OK?  
  
**Rosana :**  
  
Hola mucho gusto, me alegro que te haya gustado lo que escribo y realmente es un honor el que inviertas tu tiempo en leer lo que esta chica desmemoriada escribe...aunque se demore algo en ciertas ocasiones...jejeje, debo decir que soy una declarada fan de la pareja de Harry y Hermione, pero creo que JK. No comparte nuestros mismos gustos y diferimos en opiniones en cuanto a la vida sentimental de estos dos personajes...en fin, gracias por el review y espero seguir recibiendo tus críticas y comentarios (ya sean buenos o malos) acerca de mi historia OK?  
  
**Marta :**  
  
Hola Marta....lo siento muchísimo....lamento de verdad hacerte esperar tanto pero espero que estos dos capítulos nuevos te agraden y que ya no te tenga con la espera en un sinvivir...jejeje...no te preocupes continuare...lento pero seguro en cuanto a Mark ...paciencia no simplemente puedo decir que le cayó un rayo y que todos vivieron felices por siempre...jajaja...quizás descubras que a veces soy un poco cruel con los personajes, pero si todo fuera color de rosa siempre no crees que sería algo monótono?...bueno espero tu review acerca de estos capítulos y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlos.  
  
**Pollo's**  
  
Hola...lamento la espera y pido de nuevo mil perdones, bueno por lo del cap. Y el fic no me preocuparé mas...en cuanto a tu fic me encantaría mucho poder leerlo y espero que pronto lo publiques...en cuanto a Mark (pobrecito nadie lo quiere...jejeje) la verdad es que esa fue la apariencia que quise darle al personaje y me alegro de que haya surtido efecto, pues el es uno de los principales obstáculos ( por el momento ) en la relación de ambos chicos, en cuanto a que Hermione lo deje no te preocupes paciencia...quizás en un capítulo más lo haga, y claro avísame cuando publiques tu historia. Espero que muy pronto llegue otro review tuyo con la opinión para estos dos nuevos capítulos OK?.  
  
Gracias a todos por leer la historia, y de verdad lamento hacerlos esperar tanto, se despide de ustedes su amiga  
  
**Cidonya.**


	9. Nadie Impedira Este Amor

Hola a todos :  
  
Que dicen de este nuevo capitulo ?....¿ les gustó ?....¿ los dejé en suspenso ?...por favor espero que me dejen su review muy pronto acerca de este capitulo y sus comentarios con respecto al rumbo que va tomando la historia y que como ven he actualizado un poco más rápido que de costumbre pues quiero congraciarme de nuevo ante sus ojos y evitar que intenten quemarme en leña verde por ser tan desconsiderada con ustedes mis queridos y adorados lectores que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de leer lo que yo pobremente escribo. Gracias a todos de ante mano de nuevo  
  
Cidonya  
  
Arabella G-Potter Black :  
  
Hola gracias por perdonarme también....espero que este capitulo te agrade tanto como a mi y ansío recibir muy pronto tu mensaje con la critica de este OK?...claro que me cuidaré y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Besos.  
  
Monik :  
  
Hola Monik...gracias por perdonarme, la verdad es que si estube muy ocupada pero ahora ya estoy un poco mas libre pues parece que ya libere todas mis materias...y claro que Malfoy es un tonto...bueno en realidad si ha buscado pero la clave no esta muy a la vista no crees?...¿ porque cuantas veces has volteado a contemplar el cielo en esta semana ?...y claro que vi las entrevistas de los chicos...mi hermana y yo también estamos locas por ver la película..pero la veremos hasta el sábado pues ella tiene clases el viernes por la tarde, ni modo y por cierto ¿ que tal el capitulo....te gusto como mande a Mark a freír espárragos ....jejeje?...y una duda...¿ donde queda Torrevieja ?...bueno espero tu mensaje muy pronto OK?...besos y cuídate mucho.  
  
Marta :  
  
Hola ...jejeje...gracias por el perdón...y el de la chimenea es...jajaja...te quedaste con la duda, pero a estas alturas ya sabes quien es...dime una cosa te gusto el capitulo ?....bueno espero tu respuesta OK? ...besos y cuídate mucho y nuevamente gracias por la paciencia de ustedes para conmigo.  
  
Oriel1 :  
  
Bienvenido y mucho gusto en conocerte...Gracias en un principio por leer lo que esta chica despistada escribe y de tomarte la molestia de enviarme un mensaje tan alentador como el tuyo....esta es mi segunda historia y por si te interesa leer la primera que escribí se llama "Grito de Libertad " y es mi consentida...lo digo por si me demoro en actualizar ya tendrás con que entretenerte...jejeje...es broma...léela solo si te place, nos vemos luego OK?..espero con mucha emoción tu comentario para este capitulo.  
  
Se despide momentáneamente su amiga :  
  
Cidonya  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cap 9. : "Nadie Impedirá Este Amor "  
  
- ¡ Disperso ! – exclamó una voz que reconocí al instante, haciendo que el polvo suspendido en el aire se dispersara aclarando la visión y dejando ver a un Harry que aún se sacudía los restos de polvo y hollín de la túnica de viaje  
  
-¿ Harry que sucede ? – pregunté extrañada pues el ojiverde jamás llegaba sin anunciarse primero a menos que fuese una emergencia  
  
- Tenemos que irnos....Tudor ha convocado a una reunión extraordinaria – me comunicó mientras saludaba levemente molesto a Mark quien lucía una cara de completo asombro ante lo que Harry había dicho así que avanzó hasta quedar cara a cara con " mi amigo " quien le dirigía una mirada fría y analizadora, como tratando de encontrar en él más mínimo pretexto para echarlo a patadas de mi casa ....Mark por su parte al no soportarlo más exclamó furioso  
  
-¿ Y QUIEN CREES QUE ERES TU PARA VENIR A INTERRUMPIRNOS A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE A MI NOVIA Y A MI ? – le gritó Mark en la cara sin lograr que Harry se inmutara en absoluto  
  
- Nada mas y nada menos que el emisario de Tudor Brunswick - y volteándome a ver a mi agregó – Vamos vistote pronto tenemos poco tiempo – afirmó consultando su reloj de pulsera a lo que yo salí corriendo a mi cuarto para quitarme el pijama y enfundarme en un pantalón algo ajustado color crema y una blusa de cuello alto de color carmín dejando mi cabello suelto para no perder mas tiempo ya que no quería llegar a la sala y encontrar a esos dos locos en un duelo en el que seguro Mark no ganaría - ¡ Estoy lista ! – anuncié entrando como un relámpago en la habitación tomando del sofá mas cercano a mí una túnica de viaje color negra  
  
-¿ Y piensas que voy a dejarte ir ? – preguntó Mark ofendido - ¡ Mark es mi trabajo...tengo que ir, además no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme nada...no estamos casados ! – le reproché ya bastante harta de aquella situación que comenzaba a incomodarme  
  
- Si no fuera por Potter hace mucho que lo estaríamos Hermione – estalló Mark fulminando a este con una mirada de intenso odio, la cual le fue correspondida con igual y yo me atrevería a decir que con mucha mayor intensidad , hasta que un sonoro y enorme estallido provocó que todos los vidrios de mi departamento se rompiesen en mil pedazos en menos de unos segundos  
  
-¡ Harry por Dios cálmate....no puedes exaltarte así ! ....¿ me entiendes ?- le hablé a la vez que le obligaba a verme a los ojos intentando calmarlo, pues si se salía de control podría herir en sobremanera a Mark quien no salía de su asombro al ver de lo que Harry era capaz de hacer con solo enojarse provocando que un profundo y pesado silencio inundara la estancia siendo interrumpido por un leve chisporroteo proveniente de la chimenea donde pude ver que flotaba la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore  
  
- Srita. Granger lamentamos la interrupción sobre todo porque estas no son horas de trabajo ,pero su presencia nos es indispensable al igual que la del joven Potter por supuesto...los estamos esperando – agregó desapareciendo de las llamas  
  
- Vamos – me dijo Harry mientras lo observaba introducirse en la chimenea donde me aguardaba con paciencia  
  
- Me temo que tendrás que elegir ahora – me dijo Mark logrando que me detuviese en seco a mitad del camino cuando comprendí el significado de aquella expresión mientras veía la sombra de la duda dibujarse en el rostro de Harry y vi con pena una sonrisa burlona en la cara de mi " novio "....mis sentidos se nublaron por un momento al imaginarme una vida al lado de Mark,...lidiando con sus constantes ataques de celos,... su vanidad ensalzada debido a su presteza como medimago...muchas veces traté de ocultarlo, incluso a mí misma al sentirme como un trofeo más en la larga colección que de ellos tenia Mark y que mostraba a todos orgulloso esperando un elogio que incrementara aún mas su propio engrandecido ego...todo esto pasó por mi atribulada mente en unos segundos....después vi a Harry y un mundo de emociones y sensaciones cálidas se apoderaron de mí...dándome la respuesta en un instante...amaba a Harry...y por más tiempo que hubiese pasado ese sentimiento seguía intacto y latía con más fuerza que antes cada vez que él se acercaba a mi...permitiéndome comprender que nadie ni nada impediría este amor - Tienes razón...lo siento mucho Harry....yo...me demoré demasiado en cambiarme, es mi culpa que se nos halla echo tarde – le respondí sonriéndole ampliamente mientras me introducía junto con el en la chimenea sintiendo como me rodeaba protectoramente con uno de sus brazos al tiempo que decía - ¡ Hasta nunca Mark ! – con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios para gritar de nuevo con más ímpetu - ¡ Sala de Reuniones ! – provocando que los polvos flu nos transportaran hacia el lugar donde nos aguardaban los demás.  
  
La sala era muy diferente a la anterior pues llegamos por una chimenea mas amplia a un salón hecho de paredes de piedra las cuales despedía un olor característico a humedad, a guardado...en el centro se hallaba una mesa redonda donde estaban ya reunidos : el inefable Thomas Casthendor, Bernard Zerga nuestro jefe, Richard Weisman, el Ministro de Magia Tudor Brunswick junto con un sonriente Albus Dumbledore y que a penas eran visibles debido a la tenue iluminación que proporcionaban algunas antorchas que pendían de las paredes limosas junto con un candelabro en el centro de la mesa donde nos dirigimos para tomar nuestros asientos dando lugar así al inicio de aquella extraña y secreta reunión extraordinaria a media noche de invierno.  
  
- Bien una vez que la última reunión terminó comenzamos a detallar el plan que expondremos ahora....Ellen Radford tiene que volver a Londres junto con el anillo para que Draco Malfoy la contacte, logrando así mezclarse en los círculos mas selectos con el fin de averiguar los planes del enemigo – afirmó Tudor ante el asombro de nosotros  
  
- Pero si Ellen esta muerta...¿ como se supone que vendrá y se presentará ante todos ? – pregunté aún muy confundida  
  
- Nadie sabe que Ellen Radford esta muerta....nosotros lo hemos ocultado, lo cual no fue una gran tarea pues Ellen sufría de una especie de paranoia provocada tal vez por la presencia del anillo por lo que casi nunca se atrevía a salir de Sforza  
  
- ¿ Sforza ? – inquirió Harry  
  
- La mansión amurallada de Ucrania donde vivía Ellen en compañía de unos pocos elfos domésticos a los cuales mandó ejecutar después de un tiempo – aclaró Thomas  
  
- Estan tratando de decir que uno de nosotros se hará pasa por Ellen Radford... ¿ tomando el papel de espía ? – pregunté temiendo la respuesta - En efecto Srita. Granger...y déjeme decirle que la hemos considerado como el mejor candidato a dicha tarea por su eficiencia y su alto sentido de la responsabilidad – me respondió Dumbledore con su acostumbrado tono calmado de voz ante el visible asombro dibujado en la cara de Harry  
  
- Eso es absurdo...como pretenden arriesgar así la vida de Hermione con semejante proyecto....además... ¿ como se justificaría la presencia de Ellen en Inglaterra después de tantos años de ausencia ? – preguntó Harry con un leve ton de desesperación en la voz al ver que comenzaba a meditar la descabellada idea  
  
- Ellen abandonó Inglaterra a la edad de tres años, así que nadie en este país, me atrevería a decir que nisiquiera en Ucrania sabían a ciencia cierta como era la personalidad y aún menos el fisico de la Srita. Radford - respondió Tudor  
  
- Beltenebros – exclamé de pronto sorprendiendo más a Harry  
  
- Claro Hermione, Beltenebros es la mansión ubicada en Swindon y que pertenece a la familia Radford – aclaró Dumbledore sonriente ante mi sugerencia pues estaba pensando aceptar la proposición a pesar del inminente riesgo que la misión impicaba así que pregunté - ¿ Hay alguna fotografía ?  
  
- Hermione...¿ a caso estas pensando aceptar ? – me preguntaba Harry preocupado al verme examinar cuidadosamente el pequeño retrato de una pequeña niña de cabellos negros peinados en dos largas trenzas quien lucía una triste mirada azulada finalizando con una blanca tez - ¿ no hay más ? – pregunté esperando que me diesen más datos acerca de la persona a la cual esperarían que suplantaría  
  
- No....eso es todo – me aseguró Tudor Brunswick quien esperaba mi respuesta un tanto ansioso al igual que todos los ahí presentes, incluido un par de hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban con expectación...como temiendo lo peor....pues sabía que una vez que yo tomaba una decisión no había forma de cambiarla. 


	10. Una Promesa

**Cap 10. : "Una Promesa "**  
  
- ¡ Acepto ! – dije para satisfacción de todos menos de uno pues Harry se encontraba con un semblante malhumorado  
  
- Ni lo pienses...no voy a dejar que pases por semejante riesgo – me dijo con el semblante mas serio que le había visto desde que volvi  
  
- Es mi decisión Harry, además mi habilidad para las runas y latín antiguo son mejores que las tuyas, no sabes como es mi desempeño como auror...ni siquiera me has visto trabajar, tu eres el menos indicado para señalar si estoy o no calificada para esta misión...se que puedo hacerlo y deseo hacerlo – objeté testarudamente  
  
- Lo se Hermione, pero es como dejarte ir a la boca del lobo – insistió Harry neciamente  
  
- Es ka única salida...¿ o acaso tienes un mejor plan ?, además sabes que puedo defenderme sola en caso de ser necesario....¡ Señores, en menos de cuatro días tendrán ustedes a Ellen Radford ! – les comuniqué decidida mirando a Harry a los ojos mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la enredaba entre las mías  
  
- Bien en ese caso nosotros les comunicaremos nuestra forma de establecer contacto sin levantar sospechas – aclaró Tudor – ¡ Hasta entonces ! – agregó dando por finalizada nuestra reunión por lo que Harry me condujo de nuevo hasta la chimenea regresando por fin a mi departamento en menos de unos minutos  
  
- ¿ Porque aceptaste ? – me preguntó Harry sin mas rodeos al poner un pie en la estancia del departamento aún con todos los vidrios rotos, la única diferencia que había era que Mark no estaba ya ah  
  
- Lo menos que deberías hacer es dejar mi departamento con estaba ¿ no lo crees ? – le pregunté tímidamente al salir de la chimenea aún tomados de la mano a lo que el respondió con un simple - ¡ Reparo !- logrando que mi sala luciera impecable de nuevo – Hice ya lo que me pediste...¿ podrías ahora responder a mi pregunta ? – me dijo Harry con un tono de voz que aparentaba estar calmado  
  
- Porque nadie mas en el Ministerio conoce tanto de Runas, del anillo o de Draco Malfoy como yo – le dije sentándome en un mullido sillón pesadamente invitándolo también a hacerlo pero el se negó con un gesto de la cabeza  
  
- Por favor Hermione....Thomas pudo haberlo hecho – me replicó sentándose por fin a mi lado en le sofá color crema  
  
- ¿ Quieres decir que Thomas pudo haberlo hecho mejor que yo ? – pregunté mirándole acusadoramente  
  
- Solo quiero decir...porque tú, porque ahora que por fin podemos estar juntos de nuevo te alejan de mi...yo pensé que tal ves podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos...quizás en una playa solitaria alejados de todo esto – se lamentó mirando hacia el techo con ojos cansados y tristes - ¿ Y si te descubren ?...¿ Y si algo malo te ocurre ?...no me lo perdonaría jamás – susurró cerrando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, se veía tan preocupado, tan cansado que de nuevo no pude y no quise resistirme más, de manera que me acerqué a él y lo besé tiernamente sintiendo sus deliciosos labios corresponder con igual ternura a aquel beso a la vez que me decía - ¡ Te quiero ! – entre beso y beso logrando con esto que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente - ¡ Y yo a ti ! – le contesté emocionada al tiempo que profundizábamos más aquel maravilloso beso para disfrutar al máximo el sabor y la calidez del otro, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire  
  
-¿ Te cuidarás ?....¿ Lo prometes ? – me preguntó acongojado al verme  
  
-¡ Lo prometo ! – le contesté regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisas para después abrazarlo tan fuerte como me fue posible  
  
- Bien es hora de descansar, será mejor que vayas a dormir, nos veremos mañana – me dijo mi cansado acompañante  
  
- Me temo que no podré verte hasta dentro de una semana, tengo que preparar todo esto muy bien - le dije poniéndome en pie  
  
-¿ QUE ? – exclamó confundido  
  
- ¿ Lo entiendes verdad ? – le pregunté esperanzada a lo que el solo contestó con un hondo suspiro para después darme un dulce beso en la frente antes de irse por medio de la red flu a su departamento...por fin me dirigí a mi habitación resuelta a poder conciliar el sueño, pero me fue imposible, no podía creer lo que había hecho con Mark, pero no pude evitarlo, el se había convertido en una persona muy especial...el lograba que me olvidase de Harry por unos momentos, pero con la vuelta de Harry fue imposible alejarlo de mis pensamientos...traté, en serio traté de enamorarme de Mark...pero siempre fallé, nunca pude contra su recuerdo, ni contra sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras , sus gestos...con su forma de amarme me marcó para siempre dejándome una cicatriz en el alma que jamás se borraría y que nunca borraría aunque pudiese por que solo hay una razón para ello...y es que estoy enamorada de Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo desde Hogwarts, mi compañero de travesuras, de aventuras juveniles y ahora mi compañero de trabajo...sus ojos verdes me persiguen en sueños desde hace años cuando deje de verlo solo como un amigo y desde que comencé a desear que se fijase en mi como chica, no como su mejor amiga ni como la sabelotodo Granger, no como la maestra auxiliar, mucho menos como el Premio Anual ni como prefecta de Griffyndor...tampoco como su cómplice en sus investigaciones...quería que me viera como a una chica más...yo soñaba con esto todas mis noches...su sonrisa me cautivaba, su trato amable, su sencillez, su calidez, hasta tal vez esa timidez, sus cualidades natas para el Quidditch le proporcionaban de una popularidad excesiva además de la que ya contaba por el simple hecho de ser Harry Potter, las demás chicas lo asediaban día y noche atraídas por su fama...a veces pienso que l solo nos tenía a Ron, a Remus y a mi, ya que con la muerte de Sirius su carácter se transformó....se volvió más taciturno, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie acerca de lo ocurrido, se sentía culpable de todas las muertes, en esos momentos aproveché mi nombramiento como prefecta para solapar sus paseos nocturnos ( siempre y cuando no saliera del castillo ), los cuales me agradecía con una simple sonrisa, lo cual era para mi un gran logro pues hacía mucho tiempo ya que ese gesto no veía en el rostro de mi mejor amigo....el sexto año terminó con el clásico encuentro de Harry con Voldemort, del cual no salió tan bien librado como en otras ocasiones, pues estuvo dos semanas enteras en la enfermería del castillo, tiempo exacto en el que no me despegué de su lado al igual que Ron y Remus lo cual al parecer no le hacía gracia a su club de fans incluida entre ellas Cho Chang, pero al parecer el ya no estaba interesado en ella...ni en ninguna otra chica.  
  
Para pesar mío y más aún de Harry ese mismo verano tuvo que regresar a casa de los Dursley. Para nuestro último año en Hogwarts decidí abandonar mi puesto como prefecta pues quise pasar mi último año el mayor tiempo posible con mis dos mejores amigos pues sabía que se presentaban tiempos aún mas difíciles para nosotros...y que de nueva cuenta la familia de Ron había sufrido un ataque justo días antes de Navidad haciendo que Ron tuviese que irse a la madriguera al contrario de Harry quien tubo que quedarse en el castillo por su seguridad como Dumbledore le había ordenado, yo por mi parte decidí acompañar a Harry...aquí es donde todo comenzó....como un sueño...el mejor de los regalos que pude haber recibido jamás.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Hola a todos :**  
  
Perdón por el retraso de nuevo pero la verdad es que nunca pensé que organizar a un grupo para tomar un curso de verano fuera tan "asfixiante" y tan complicado...además no había podido capturar nada hasta hoy porque se me presentaron una serie de contratiempos increíbles que van desde un disco perdido hasta una tormenta eléctrica que me impidió seguir trabajando con la computadora y que para aumentar mi mala suerte aún no he podido ver la película de HP y el PA...¿ pueden creerlo ?... pero bueno sin mas excusas aquí esta el nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado y que muy pronto reciba sus mensajes con el comentario de este, mil perdones de nuevo y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.  
  
**Nelly Esp**  
  
Hola Nelly...gracias por tu cometario y me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los tres últimos capítulos tanto como a mi, en cuanto a cambiar a Hermione...no exactamente una poción, quizás algo parecido.... En cuanto a cuidarla...por supuesto que ella quiere demostrar que es capaz de realizar la misión, pero todos sabemos que cierto chico por mas que ella pataleé nunca la va a dejar sola...bueno al menos en esta historia, gracias y espero el siguiente comentario OK?  
  
**Marta:**  
  
Hola Marta , lamento la demora de nuevo, en cuanto a dejarte con la intriga es una especie de manía que me entró desde hace mucho y cada vez que puedo lo hago...jejeje...perdón por ello pero creo que así es mucho mas interesante no lo crees ?...bueno espero tu cometario para este capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado OK?  
  
**Pollo :  
**  
Hola de nuevo gracias por tus comentarios acerca de la historia, en cuanto a tu historia no te desanimes yo empecé simplemente escribiendo y mi hermana era la única que leía mis notas que yo hacía en mi libreta, hasta que en un arranque de valentía y ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidí publicarla y me animó aún mas el saber que sería bajo un pseudónimo ya que así si la historia era pésima no me dolería tanto el rechazo...porque de hecho cuando publique mi primera historia ya tenia un fin establecido...así que échale ganas y espero tu respuesta (comentario ) para este capitulo y los siguientes OK? : mi correo es circe553hotmail.com  
  
**Monik :  
**  
Hola Monik...lamento la demora, y no eres ninguna pesada al contrario gracias por tus comentarios y me gustaría mucho ver publicada alguna historia tuya y si lo haces te aseguro que tendrás una fiel lectora....jejeje la verdad es que a mi me sucede lo contrario pues no se si podré escribir una novela independiente....y si tengo algunas ideas pero no se si funcionen....por otra parte España me encanta , yo vivo en México en el estado de Oaxaca, la ciudad se llama Tuxtepec y es la segunda en importancia en el estado pues tenemos muchas industrias entre ellas la enorme Cia. Cervecera del Trópico...jejeje después de un corte informativo espero que te agrade este capítulo y que muy pronto me encuentre con tu comentario OK?...besos y cuídate mucho...por cierto que estudias?  
  
Se despide de ustedes mis queridos lectores  
  
Su amiga  
  
**Cidonya**


	11. No Más Noches Desiertas

**Cap. 11. : "No Mas Noches Desiertas "**  
  
Era una tarde plomiza de navidad...fría...yo contemplaba la nieve caer desde una de las ventanas de la torre de Griffyndor que se encontraba elegantemente adornada con arándanos y muérdagos, me hallaba sumida en mis pensamientos que se mezclaban rítmicamente con los recuerdos de años anteriores...no había mucho escándalo pues al parecer solo nos encontrábamos Harry, yo y otros dos chicos de primer y cuarto año Adam y Arthur que al parecer encontraban muy divertido provocar por estas fechas al amargado Filch ocasionando ciertos desperfectos que molestaban evidentemente a nuestro celador...exhalé un profundo y sonoro suspiro que fue interrumpido por una mano que se posó en mi hombro...era el un chico mas alto que yo, de cabello negro y graciosamente desordenado...poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes que lucían tras unas gafas redondas....ya no era más aquel chiquillo que conocí en el expreso de Hogwarts al intentar encontrar a Trevor el escurridizo sapo que me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo y al cual secretamente le estoy agradecida...algo había hecho pues su cabello lucía más rebelde de lo normal, le sonreí sinceramente al ver que de nuevo había tratado de ocultar con su cabello la cicatriz de su frente sin ningún éxito y que me devolvió agradecido una melancólica sonrisa para decirme - ¿ Arrepentida de pasar una aburrida Navidad en el castillo ?  
  
- Claro que no....solo pensaba si....¿ Quieres dar un paseo ? – le pregunté sonriéndole despreocupadamente de nueva cuenta  
  
-¿ Ahora ? – me preguntó incrédulo ante mi invitación  
  
- Si...vamos toma tu capa – le ordené y en unos segundos más salíamos ya a los jardines de Hogwarts protegidos con la capa de invisibilidad y guiados por el mapa del merodeador, - ¿ No es maravilloso ? – le pregunté saliendo de nuestro escondite para salir corriendo y sentir la fría brisa en mi rostro  
  
-¿ El que nos estemos congelando ? – preguntó irónico siguiéndome mientras tiritaba de frió , pues hasta la superficie del lago se hallaba congelada  
  
-¡ Que gracioso ! – le respondí arrojándole una bola de nieve que atiné a lanzarle justo en la cabeza  
  
-¡ Esto es la guerra....prepárate Granger ! – me gritó al comenzar a perseguirme alrededor del lago con una impresionante lluvia de bolas de nieve que pasaban zumbando por todos lados y muchas alcanzaban a dar en el blando por lo que yo trataba de responder a la agresión tan rápido como podía....de un momento a otro dejamos de arrojarnos nieve para simplemente perseguirnos...era cierto que la nieve nos impedía movernos con facilidad y aunque llevase puestos unos pantalones el mantener el ritmo de la carrera para no ser alcanzada por Harry era demasiado pesado y comenzaba a cansarme - ¡ No escapará tan fácil Hermione ! – me amenazaba mientras yo me reía con ganas  
  
-¿ Eso es todo lo que el Capitán del equipo de Griffyndor puede hacer ? – le grité sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para correr lo más que me dieran mis entumecidas piernas ya que el comenzaría a aumentar su velocidad hasta darme alcance para poder jalar de la punta de mi abrigo provocando que con la velocidad el jalón fuera mas rudo de lo que esperábamos logrando que ambos chocáramos estrepitosamente para caer rodando una ligera pendiente la cual no nos hizo mucho daño ya que la capa de nieve amortiguó el golpe y al abrazarnos en un intento de protegernos mutuamente nos vimos en una rara posición representando una escena bastante comprometedora....podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi oído y nuestros alientos jadeantes se confundieron durante el instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron para examinar detenidamente las pupilas del otro, hasta que un ataque de risa nos impidió separarnos por unos instantes más hasta que tocó mi mejilla con una de sus manos haciéndonos sonrojar por primera vez en tantos años de conocernos –Estas helada...vamos adentro o nos congelaremos - me dijo ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme. Una vez más debajo de la capa de invisibilidad Harry pudo notar que yo aún tiritaba de frío por lo que me abrazó durante casi todo el trayecto a la Sala Común, pero en le último pasillo escuchamos el maullido característico de la Señora Norris la gata del celador Filch que llamaba a su dueño pues al parecer nos había olfateado a ambos...  
  
-¡ Corre ! – me ordenó tomándome de la mano para escapar juntos del seguro castigo al que nos hacíamos acreedores pues no nos estaba permitido bajar por los pasillos del castillo a altas horas de la noche  
  
-¿ A donde vamos ? – pregunté jadeando por el esfuerzo al ver a Harry detenerse ante una sección de un pasillo que no recordaba muy bien y al que habíamos ido a dar sin querer  
  
-¡ Entra ! – me dijo desesperado señalando una puerta que había aparecido de la nada, a lo que yo obedecí sin chistar pues en el mapa del merodeador Filch se acercaba muy aprisa a pesar de su reumatismo alentado por los maullidos de la Sra. Norris  
  
- Cielos...había olvidado este cuarto por completo, desde quinto que no entraba aquí – exclamé al recordar al famoso cuarto del requerimiento a donde habíamos entrado y donde años atrás se formó el Ejercito de Dumbledore....pero ahora era muy diferente....en le había una gran chimenea , una percha donde había un par de mudas de ropa seca para cambiarnos y un biombo donde podíamos cambiarnos sin preocupación alguna iluminados por la luz de unas cuantas antorchas y que además presentaba unos adornos navideños entre los que se contaba un gran árbol de Navidad  
  
- Demonios...parece que Filch va a quedarse afuera junto con la Sra. Norris...¿ Que acaso no piensa irse nunca ? – exclamó un molesto Harry mirando el mapa de Merodeador  
  
- Tal vez crea que se trata de Adam y Arthur – argumenté acercándome hacia la chimenea para entrar en calor - Y si es así tendremos que pasar aquí la noche - agregué al tiempo que me quitaba el abrigo que se hallaba empapado  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón...dormiremos entonces aquí...no pienso dejar que nos atrapen y castigue estando en Navidad – dijo pensativo y tratando de concentrarse cerró los ojos agregando - Así que necesitaremos una cama además de ropa para dormir para ambos – concluyó al tiempo que en un rincón de la habitación aparecía una hermosa cama adoselada para dos y un buró donde se encontraban un par de libros – Aquí esta....tu...camisón...he...tu primero...anda – me dijo a la vez que me tendía un camisón de color blanco de seda  
  
- Gracias – atiné a decir tomando la prenda para después dirigirme al biombo donde me pude desprender de mi húmeda ropa  
  
- Vamos es tu turno...debes estar congelándote – le dije mientras salía del biombo para poner mi ropa cerca del calor de la chimenea para ver si se secaba, después de haber hecho esto me dirigí a la cama para acurrucarme entre las mantas y hojear curiosamente uno de los libros que había en el buró con la intención de leer un poco antes de dormir  
  
- Genial...hasta mis calcetines están húmedos – refunfuño el ojiverde poniendo cara de molesto con la intención de restarle importancia al hecho que dormiríamos juntos - Pero te gustó es paseo....¿ no ? – le pregunté sonriéndole desde la cama olvidando la lectura que tenía programada  
  
- Si a eso se le puede llamar paseo – respondió altaneramente olvidando por completo la situación en la que nos encontrábamos a lo que yo respondí arrojándole una almohada que esquivó maestralmente  
  
- Oye...me las pagarás – me dijo abalanzándose sobre mi para golpearme con la almohada que le había lanzado iniciando así una guerra de almohadazos finalizando con un ataque de cosquillas por mi parte venciendo a Harry quien se revolcaba de la risa entre las mantas para simplemente detenerse de golpe haciendo que me asustara por un momento  
  
-¿ Que hora es ? – preguntó desesperado tratando de hallar su reloj de pulsera en alguna parte de la cama  
  
- Son las 12: 10 le respondí desconcertada al consultar su reloj de pulso que le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños hace ya un año al hallarlo sobre el bur  
  
-¡ Feliz Navidad Hermione ! – exclamó Harry abrazándome, pero debido a la diferencia de peso y tallas caí bajo el cuerpo de mi amigo un poco sorprendida por aquella demostración de afecto, pues el no era muy dado a ello debido a la falta de costumbre, aunque me imagino que lo hizo con el afán de sentirse querido  
  
-¡ Feliz Navidad Harry ! – le susurré al oído correspondiendo a aquel abrazo con igual intensidad, fue entonces que me di cuenta del cambio de la situación, sentí el cuerpo de Harry completamente sobre el mío...podía apreciar una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda...pude sentir ese ligero aroma característico de Harry...pude sentir su calor, así que me aferré a el como el lo hacía conmigo, acaricié su espalda con ternura al igual que su rebelde cabello que ni siquiera húmedo se sometía....en esos precisos instantes percibí que Harry acariciaba mi espalda y mi cabello que ahora gracias a la humedad se hallaba rizado ...pero un hondo suspiro por parte de él me sacó de mis pensamientos  
  
-¿ Que sucede ? – le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos sin deshacer el abrazo  
  
- Sucede que....yo... - balbuceó a la vez que ponía su mano en mi mejilla que comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo al igual que las suyas - ...yo... - pero no terminó de hablar pues lentamente se había ido acercando a mi para rozar mi boca ligeramente con la sus labios al tiempo que yo cerraba mis ojos decidiéndome a dejarme llevar por lo que sentía y por el momento mágico en el que nuestros alientos se mezclaban cadenciosamente invitándonos a probar el sabor del otro, así que nos fundimos en un tierno beso que en pocos minutos se transformó en uno apasionado...disfrutándolo al máximo el sabor del otro...aquella sensación era fantástica....sentía las sobre mi cuerpo las muchas caricias de Harry las cuales duraron bastantes minutos, hasta que nos fue imposible seguir debido a la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones  
  
- Hermione....he...yo...- comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente haciendo que yo lo callara poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios  
  
- Es muy tarde ya...deberíamos dormir, ¿ no crees ? – pregunté aún sonrojada por mi atrevimiento  
  
- Cierto – contestó dándome un beso en le dedo anular que minutos antes le había obligado a callar y con esta última afirmación ambos nos acomodamos en lados opuesto de la cama decididos a dormir....pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño con solo recordar lo que hace solo unos instantes atrás había sucedido  
  
-¿ No puedes dormir ? – me preguntó a los pocos minutos de haber apagado las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación la cual solo era débilmente bañada por la luz que aún emanaba de la chimenea frente a la cama  
  
- No – contesté simplemente y con un atrevimiento más me acerqué a él con la misma intención que el anterior abrazo....sentirme querida por alguien en este mundo en el que era natural el desprecio hacia los de mi origen....hacia los "sangre sucia " como Draco Malfoy me llamaba y que siempre se encargaba de recordármelo  
  
-¡ Gracias ! – lo oí decirme al sentir como me rodeaba protectoramente con un brazo  
  
-¿ De que ? – pregunté extrañada al tiempo que yo lo sujetaba por el tórax con ambos brazos colocando mi cabeza en su pecho desde donde podía oír su corazón latir rítmicamente  
  
- Por darme el mejor regalo de Navidad y por....darme tu aire – me respondió algo adormilado  
  
- Buenas noches Harry – le contesté dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla – Y gracias a ti también – le susurré y pude notar como una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro...esa noche soñé con él, esa noche supe que mi corazón tenía ya un dueño....si, era el chico que dormía plácidamente junto a mi, quizás me arrepentiría de ello un día, pero no esta noche...no ahora que estoy entre sus brazos, no ahora que el está entre los míos....solo se que no esta noche.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Hola a todos :**  
  
Lamento demorar tanto y mantenerlos en suspenso pero espero que con este capitulo me hayan perdonado de nuevo...jejeje...bueno por fin vi la película y ahora mi alma puede descansar en paz...la verdad es que la película esta muy bien dirigida y los efectos especiales no le restan encanto a la trama, en mi opinión es un muy buen trabajo aunado a que es una buena historia...me encantó ( sobre todo ya cuando se acerca el final ) y ahora es una de mis favoritas...espero seguir contando con su apoyo y que sigan dejándome sus lindos reviews que levantan tanto la moral del escritor...gracias a todos por leer lo que escribo y también por darme sus opiniones.  
  
**Cidonya.  
  
Monik :  
**  
Hola de nuevo...como estas?...espero te haya gustado el capitulo ya que mira que me costó tiempo para transcribirlo pues una serie de cosas me lo habían impedido, pero ya esta...como quedo?...en cuanto a la película....¡ POR FIN !...ya la pude ver, está bastante buena...creo que es la mejor de las tres, ojalá que pronto la puedas ver...yo creo que dicen que es oscura debido a algunas tomas que se realizan y que se ve muy oscuro el panorama pero lo que mas me gustó fue la forma en la que te presentan a Hogwarts, por primera vez se ve a Harry y sus compañeros de cuarto compartiendo como amigos, el hechizo lumos que no se había visto en las demás en esta aparece por fin....también me gustó mucho la parte en la que Harry se pelea con el Mounstruoso libro de los Mounstruos...la verdad es que muchas escenas las cortan y por eso es mejor leer el libro pero yo opino que Cuarón recuperó la magia y ese encanto sobrenatural que tiene el mundo de la mágico de JK, pero bueno mejor ya no te sigo contando porque será mejor que la veas, espero tu review muy pronto OK?  
  
**S. Lily Potter :**  
  
Hola Lily gracias por tus comentarios acerca de mis historias y si dejo así las historias es para dejarlos con la duda y que sigan leyendo la historia ( aunque muchas veces me tachan de cruel....jejeje...es broma ), y por fin pude ver la película y tienes toda la razón del mundo como soy una H/Hr me encantó...la verdad es la mejor de las tres películas y no solo porque el director sea Mexicano...sino porque en verdad me gustó el trabajo que hicieron y Espero muy pronto tu cometario para este capítulo OK?  
  
**Nelly Esp :  
**  
Hola Nelly...yo también soy una romántica empedernida y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores, mientras esté Hermione en su misión creo que Harry no tendrá mucho tiempo de sobra pero no te preocupes que al final todos los que deben algo la pagan ( de eso me encargo yo que soy la escritora....jejeje ). Bueno me despido pero esperomuy pronto recibir tu review para este capitulo OK?  
  
**SHARON RADCLIFE :**  
  
Hola Sharon.....pues bienvenida, la verdad yo empecé como tu, solo leyendo historias que comentaba con mi hermana hasta que me vino una imagen a la cabeza cuando escuchaba mi disco de ERA, así que comencé a imaginar una serie de cosas y así surgió mi primer historia, porque esta es la segunda que me aviento, por si quieres leer la primera que ya esta terminada se llama "Grito de Libertad ", es mi favorita y espero te guste y que me sigas dejando mas reviews con tus comentarios OK?  
  
**Marta :**  
  
Hola...jejeje sigo con lo de la intriga que mala soy verdad? Y claro que el amor es bonito, en cuanto a tu historia avísame cuando la publiques para poderte dejar un review OK?...que te pareció este capitulo?....espero tu review muy pronto OK?  
  
**PhoebeHermione :  
**  
Hola mucho gusto, gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo la historia...que te pareció este capitulo?...sigue dejándome tus comentarios acerca de la historia y gracias por leerla y como eres una fanatica de la pareja H/Hr te invito a leer mi primera historia que se llama "Grito de Libertad ", espero tu respuesta OK?  
  
**Bbpotter :  
**  
Hola....hasta que te dejas ver...jejeje...si te entiendo y me da mucho gusto que sigas leyendo lo que escribo, si tienes razón esta historia es un poco mas sentimental...pero la acción vendrá muy pronto ya que creo no soy tan buena para eso del Romance al 200 %....jejeje...y no te preocupes porque ya estoy pensando en otra historia que creo también va a ser bastante entretenida para aquellos que aparte de romance buscan un poquito de todo, bueno solo espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y espero que pronto te puedas volver a conectar y suerte con la burocracia ( es la pesadilla de todos ), pero bueno nos vemos OK?  
  
Se despide de ustedes su amiga :  
  
**Cidonya**


	12. Angel Equivocado

**Cap. 12: "El Angel Equivocado "**  
  
Una vez mas me miro en el espejo que tengo frente a mi para comprobar que no soy yo....ese reflejo no me pertenece Hermione Granger si no a Ellen Radford, en unos instantes más Tudor Brinswick entrará con los demás para contemplar el resultado de tres días de trabajo...él estará ahí, hace exactamente tres días coN dieciséis horas y quince minutos que no lo veo y le extraño más que nunca...pero un pensamiento asaltó mi mente, tendré que comportarme frente a todos pues se supone que Ellen no conoce a Harry, bueno tal vez si porque quien o sabe del Niño Que Vivió así que dejando escapar un suspiro observé de nuevo mi reflejo a la vez que exclamaba - ¡ No voy a resistir ! – en esos momentos un ruido de pasos y murmullos de voces que no conocía se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde yo me encontraba - ¡ alguien viene! – me dijo mi reflejo huyendo por el marco izquierdo del espejo haciendo que yo sacara mi varita y con un movimiento de esta desapareciera el espejo para después girarme violentamente hacia la puerta que en esos instantes se abría dando paso a un gran grupo de gente que yo no conocía, incluso algunos de ellos parecían ser reporteros de manera que lance hacia el Ministro de Magia quien los acompañaba una mirada de fría interrogación.  
  
- Damas y caballeros me permito presentarles a la Srita. Radford....Ellen Radford quien después de tantos años de ausencia vuelve a nuestra Inglaterra para prestarnos amablemente el anillo de Arpax, una pieza única de herencia familiar para la exposición de objetos mágicos raros que se llevará a cabo en la Sala de Exposiciones del Ministerio – declaró Tudor a la multitud que fijaba sus ojos en mi, pero no veían a la castaña, sino a una mujer de tez blanca...casi pálida, cabellera larga y lacia de un color negro intenso tanto que parecía azuloso contrastando evidentemente con mis ojos azules tan claros como el cielo y que lucía puestos un pantalón ajustado y una blusa de cuello alto también de color negro dando a los demás la apariencia de que se hallaban frente a una de las criaturas nocturnas mas conocidas y temidas de nuestro mundo....un vampiro...sin embargo algo había de diferente en mi que los hacía dudar...pues sería un espécimen único... un vampiro con alma.  
  
-¿ Ella es...la Srita. ...Radford ? – preguntó incrédulo un tipo que tenía aspecto de periodista y que me miraba de arriba a abajo  
  
- Por supuesto que soy yo...¿ con quien cree que esta.... ? – iba a continuar amenazando al tipo cuando Tudor me interrumpió súbitamente – Les recuerdo que la identidad de la Srita. Radford no está en duda...además el fin de esta presentación era mostrar a ustedes el anillo de Arpax como una exclusiva para sus diarios – alegó el Ministro sacando un pequeño cofre con el emblema de los Radford un pequeño anillo liso en el cual se hallaban grabados los símbolos que había descifrado hacia pocos días  
  
-¿ Y....diganos Srita. Radford cuando ha llegado usted ? – me preguntó una bruja de aspecto dicharachero  
  
- Esta misma mañana – contesté secamente tratando de conservar mi aplomo y mi fría expresión de desagrado  
  
-Si usted es una sangre pura...¿ por que viste como muggle ? – inquirió de nuevo aquel tipo que comenzaba a irritarme  
  
- Porque por motivos de seguridad tuve que viajar como " muggle "...aunque tengo que admitir que son..." cómodas " - agregué con aire ofendido pues tenía que de alguna manera mostrar mi irritabilidad hacia los muggles sin llegar a un extremo que resultara ofensivo para los medios y el público  
  
- Creo que han sido suficientes preguntas por hoy, la Srita. Radford debe estar cansada por el viaje – afirmó Tudor tomándome de un hombro para conducirme fuera de ahí y llevándome a la sala que se hallaba unos metros más delante de la que acabábamos de abandonar con los reporteros dentro  
  
-¡ Excelente Hermione ! – aclamaba Dumbledore quien me dio un gran abrazo al entrar a la sala  
  
- Gracias Profesor....¿ Y Harry ? – pregunté de inmediato debido a que no se encontraba ahí en esos momentos  
  
-¡ Oh cierto....se le ha asignado una misión, me imagino se encuentra...preparándolo todo ! – respondió Dumbledore  
  
- Bien basta de tanta palabrería y halagos...mira hoy Malfoy irá al Callejón Diagon, esta es una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan – agregó Thomas meditabundo como creyendo que lo echaría todo a perder  
  
- Claro – agregué saliendo de ahí con mi capa de viaje también puesta y que ondeaba con mis movimientos  
  
- Espera....Ellen...toma un poco de dinero, también la llave de la cámara 1021...podrás tomar todo lo que sea necesario – me dijo Thomas entregándome un fino saco de piel de dragón rojo junto con una llave de una cámara acorazada de Gringots que debió pertenecer a la familia Radford  
  
- Bien contesté – llanamente dirigiéndome a una de las cuantiosas chimeneas del Ministerio para transportarme lo más rápido posible al Caldero Chorreante donde había una gran cantidad de magos y brujas tomando bebidas reconfortantes pues el clima no estaba mejorando en absoluto, lentamente me dirigí hacia la pared de ladrillos que ocultaban la entrada al callejón pasando desapercibida afortunadamente...podía sentir el frío aire azotar mi rostro, me hallaba cerca de la entrada al Callejón Knocturn por donde se suponía debía andar Draco Malfoy, así que me entretuve curioseando en un pequeña librería de aspecto deprimente donde se podían observar viejos libros con títulos como : " El Diccionario del Mago ", " Espíritus Trotamundos", "20 Prácticos Consejos para Dominar a Tu Oponente ", " El Arte del Duelo ", "Brebajes Prohibidos y Mas ", "Magia Oscura Tomo 1 y 2 ".  
  
Entre los pocos magos que curioseaban por ahí pude ver que se acercaba por entre la multitud un hombre alto, de cabello rubio casi platinado que le caía ligeramente hacia el frente enmarcando unos ojos grises tan fríos como el hielo y con una piel tan pálida como la mía aunado a su porte arrogante y su andar soberbio impresionaban incluso a la distancia, así que dando un hondo suspiro me dispuse a comenzar con mi misión, así que salí de la librería con un ejemplar que había comprado tan solo hace unos instantes dispuesta a llamar la atención de aquel chico por lo que caminé con toda la gracia que me fue posible, utilicé la mirada más altanera agitando con facilidad mi larga y negra cabellera contra el viento que jugueteaba con mi capa...de repente sentí el peso de su miranda examinando cada centímetro que quedaba al descubierto, por lo que giré para poder verlo a los ojos....mis pupilas azules se reflejaban en los grises de el y pude notar como aquel chico me comenzaba a sonreír seductoramente haciendo que yo esbozara una leve mueca y siguiera mi camino hacia una florería de renombre..." Dendera "; dentro de aquel invernadero la temperatura era cálida así que me desprendí de la capa para pasearme por el observando todo tipo de plantas, desde una mimbulus mimbletonia hasta orquídeas negras, por las cuales me mostré muy interesada  
  
- Si yo fuera tu no las tocaría – me susurró una voz que reconocí fácilmente, pues aún no había dejado de arrastrar las palabras, por lo que giré sobre los tacones de mis botas para toparme de nuevo con aquel chico quien me sonreía de lado  
  
- Lo se, pero por si no lo había notado...traigo guantes – le respondí al recordar lo venenosas que eran ese tipo de flores exóticas al tiempo que le mostraba una de mis manos enfundada en un elegante guate negro de piel de dragón haciendo que el la tomara delicadamente entre las suyas para quitarle el guante y besarla caballerosamente y sin dejar de sonreír agregó – Draco Mlafoy....si me dices tu nombre te regalaré las orquídeas que quieras – hasta entonces no me había percatado que una señora un poco regordeta nos miraba desde un rincón en donde se hallaba regando a unas mandrágoras recién transplantadas, así que me dirigí hacia ella para decirle – Envíe 200 orquídeas negras a la mansión de Beltenebros...el Sr. Malfoy responderá por el envío – una vez hecho esto me dirigí hacia donde había dejado mi capa y mis libros recién comprados ante el asombro del hombre  
  
- Fue todo un placer Sr. Malfoy...mi nombre es Ellen Radford – continué mirándole a los ojos que en un principio denotaron sorpresa ante la noticia de la cual acababa de enterarse, pero en pocos segundos recuperó su aplomo aproximándose hacia mi de nuevo pero antes que pudiera decir algo más una voz bastante familiar me llamó desde la puerta del local  
  
- Srita. Radford el transporte nos espera – me dijo de manera simple un hombre alto de cabellos negros revueltos donde se podían observar unos cuantos copos de nieve que había comenzado a caer presagiando tormenta...sus ojos verdes me recorrieron por completo en un segundo que hizo que un escalofríos recorriese mi piel...Harry Potter me llamaba para ir a no se donde haciendo que Malfoy avanzara hacia él  
  
-¿ Potter ?....¿ Se puede saber que haces aquí ? – preguntó en tono irritado  
  
- ¡ Yo soy el protector del anillo y por tanto debo vigilar de cerca la seguridad de la Srita. Radford !...así que si nos disculpas...el Ministro nos espera – agregó cediéndome el paso hacia el exterior desde la puerta de la florería  
  
- Espero volver a verlo Sr. Malfoy – le respondí sin prestar mucha atención a Harry y clavando mi mirada en las pupilas grises del otro hombre  
  
- Téngalo por seguro Srita. Radford....y llámeme Draco por favor – me dijo besando de nuevo mi mano  
  
- Esta bien....hasta pronto Draco – concluí regalándole una coqueta sonrisa para pasar por delante de Harry sin observarlo siquiera, caminamos unos metros hasta llegar a un carruaje el cual nos subimos aunque yo siguiera ignorando nuestro destino...eso en verdad en estos momentos no importaba, el estaba ahí conmigo, no podía evitar sentirme protegida , sin embargo también me sentía un poco ofendida pues en cierta forma su presencia como " guardaespaldas " solo significaba que no confiaba en mi como auror, no confiaba en mis habilidades y conocimientos....mis pensamientos se mezclaron confundiéndome aún mas mientras mis pupilas azules se perdían en las lejanías de los paisajes por los que el carruaje avanzaba a gran velocidad....no hablamos por el camino pues el cochero podría oírnos además no tenía ganas de entablar una charla con el que me miraba de reojo de arriba abajo como no creando que la chica que tuviese frente a el fuese Hermione Granger, de repente avanzábamos mas lento, a través de una camino empedrado franqueado por altos setos de aspecto siniestro, atravesamos un enorme portón que en el centro tenía el escudo de la familia Radford representado por un águila en pleno vuelo, dando paso a un enorme jardín que a lo lejos lucía una especie de lago artificial donde un par de cisnes negros nadaban tranquilamente, continuamos avanzando hasta llegara una gran fuente de mármol blanco que marcaba el final del camino, en el centro de la fuente se hallaba esculpida una estatua de aun águila de fieros ojos de unas gigantescas alas plegadas...Harry removía en su capa de viaje verde que combinaba con sus ojos y que para mi sorpresa sacó de su túnica el Anillo de Arpax que introdujo en una pequeña ranura que había al pie de la estatua y se retiró para contemplar junto a mi  
  
-¿ Pero que...? – no terminé de formular mi pregunta cuando noté que el agua de la fuente comenzó a distribuirse hacia unos canales bien ocultos en su parte posterior para formar una delgada y cristalina capa del liquido, para después con estremecimiento sentir como el piso retumbaba bajo mis pies y una gigantesca construcción comenzaba a emerger del sitio donde se hallaba antes la enorme fuente dando lugar a la imponente , majestuosa y aún así misteriosa mansión de Beltenebros teniendo como principal custodio aquella estatua de mármol de amenazadora figura que crispaba los nervios del más atrevido de los magos.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Hola a todos :  
**  
¿ Como están ?...como siempre mil disculpas por la demora pero trato de disfrutar mis escasas vacaciones .....jejeje, espero que la demora halla valido la pena y que en cuanto puedan me den a conocer su opinión acerca de este nuevo capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews anteriores que a continuación responderé y por tomarse la molestia de leer la historia que esta escritora de tiempo libre publica.  
  
**Arabella G-Potter-Black :**  
  
Hola...que bueno volver a verte, felicidades por haber terminado con los exámenes espero que te haya ido muy bien y bienvenida a la libertad...jejeje..bueno en cuanto al trabajo de Hermione ustedes lo juzgaran conforme vayan aumentando los capítulos de esta historia, ¿ Que te pareció el capítulo ?, espero que te encuentres bien y que pronto reciba un nuevo mensaje tuyo OK?  
  
**Karito** :  
  
Hola Karito...Me siento ES UN HONOR PARA MI el saber que mi fic te agrade tanto al grado de dejarme un review, en verdad es un placer que me envíen sus comentarios, pues así sabré si voy por buen o mal camino. Y me hace muy feliz el que te agrade mi historia, gracias y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews OK?  
  
**Monik :  
**  
Hola Monik...gracias por las felicitaciones acerca del capítulo...la verdad es que cada quien puede expresar de manera distinta que es lo que siente cuando se está besando a la persona que se ama puesto que cada cabeza es un mundo de ideas y sensaciones...pero bueno a otro asunto, que bien que ya pronto puedas ver la película que está bastante entretenida....y ¿ que es eso de los mareos...estas bien ?..TT.Bueno pasando a otra cosa ¿ Qué te pareció el capítulo ?, espero tu review muy pronto y lamento la demora. Saludos y disfruta la fiesta.  
  
**Nelly Esp :**  
  
Gracias por los reviews Nelly y me alegra que te guste tanto lo que escribo, bueno esperaré con ansias tu comentario para este capitulo y nos veremos para el próximo en el que espero no demorarme.... jejeje , aunque no prometo nada pues tomaré varios cursos de verano para adelantar materias de la escuela, así que pido un poco de paciencia siiiiiiiiii?....Saludos.  
  
**Marta :  
**  
Hola Marta lamento lo de la intriga.... Jejeje, pero no te preocupes que terminaré la historia...creo que tendrá unos 20 o 22 capítulos al igual que la primera...pues ya estoy escribiendo los capítulos finales y voy por ese número mas o menos solo espero un poco de inspiración y una noche de tormenta para poder darle el toque que necesita, espero con emoción tu review con el comentario para este nuevo capítulo OK?, nos vemos pronto.  
  
**Oriel1** :  
  
Hola....gracias por tus comentarios acerca de los capítulos y de mi forma de escribir , me sonrojé bastante.....jejeje : ), la verdad es que solo escribo lo que puedo imaginar y espero que te haya agradado la otra historia, gracias a ti por tu review y por tomarte la molestia de leer lo que escribo, por lo que espero ver muchos mas mensajes tuyos y ten la seguridad que responderé todos cuantos pueda OK?   
  
**Gracias a todos y nos vemos muy pronto  
  
Besos de su amiga :  
  
Cidonya**


	13. Caio

**Cap. 13 : "Caio "**  
  
-Bienvenida Srita. Radford – chillaron a coro un centenar de elfos domésticos que habían aparecido en formación frente al umbral de aquella majestuosa mansión, como el cochero aún estaba a corta distancia me seguí comportando como se suponía debía hacerlo  
  
- NO tardarán en llegar un centenar de orquídeas de parte del Sr. Malfoy...quiero que adornen con ellas el recibidor y el comedor....ha y también la biblioteca  
  
-¡ Como usted ordene mi Señora ! – chilló inmediatamente un elfo quien parecía ser el mas anciano de ellos y por lo tanto el jefe  
  
-¿ Pasamos ? – me indicó una voz a mi oído que me sacó de mis pensamientos, era el quien me ofrecía el brazo caballerosamente  
  
- Creo que habías dicho que veríamos al Ministro – le recordé ignorando su ademán u caminando yo misma hasta el interior de la mansión y debo decir que si su aspecto exterior era imponente, no se comparaba en nada con su interior....era tan esplendido o aun mas que su exterior....las paredes de hallaban decoradas con pinturas y grabados romanos, en alguna partes se podían ver puertas ocultas por algún fino tapete persa bordado con hilos de seda y oro, en piso era de un mármol negro en el cal resonaban mis pasos acompañados por el ligero ondeo de mi capa de viaje...la sala era inmensa, se encontraba amueblada con lujo, sus sillones mullidos colocados elegantemente en torno de una chimenea la cual despedía un calor agradable provocando que sombras espectrales danzaran por las paredes de la oscura estancia donde sus grandes ventanales se hallaban cubiertos por gruesas cortinas de un color verde oscuro que contrastaba con el púrpura escudo de armas de la familia Radford...seguía contemplado la estancia cuando distinguí una enorme escalera que conducía hacia los pisos superiores de la mansión... mes disponía a subir por ellas cuando una vocecilla llamó mi atención  
  
- Mi señora las orquídeas han llegado ya – me informó un elfo que me miraba con aquellos enormes ojos azules como esperando que le diese una orden  
  
- Que adornen también esta estancia con ellas – el dije finalmente agregando – y condúceme a la habitacion mas grande – el pequeño elfo me condujo por unos amplios pasillos escaleras arriba hasta que se detuvo delante de un par de enormes puestas donde pude observar de nuevo el emblema de la familia grabado en la negra madera  
  
-¡ Réquiem Mortis ! – dijo el elfo a las puertas y estas se abrieron de par en par al instante que un par de antorchas iluminaban aquella habitación donde pude apreciar una gran cama adoselada cubierta con sábanas de seda y lino, en el fondo se hallaba un viejo pero elegante espejo de cuerpo entero cuyo marco parecía estar hecho de marfil y perlas incrustadas y junto a el un biombo...en el extremo izquierdo se encontraba una puerta que de seguro conduciría al baño de la recámara que solo puedo describir en unas cuantas palabras : un hermoso baño romano decorado con todo el lujo y pompa de aquella época....en un sitio cercano al balcón se hallaba un pequeño escritorio de caoba sobre el que se hallaban una pluma con su tintero y un paquete de costosos y elegantes pergaminos con el sello de la familia...no conforme con eso en una esquina se hallaba una pequeña repisa donde contaba con una colección completa de libros de pasta antigua  
  
- Veo que Caio ya te ha mostrado tu dormitorio – la voz de Harry resonó por toda la habitación provocando que el elfo hiciera una prolongada reverencia ante Harry quien se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta  
  
- ¿ Sr. Potter ha usted terminado con los hechizos de protección ? – preguntó temeroso el elfo como si hubiese proferido una injuria en contra nuestra por accidente  
  
- Por supuesto Caio gracias a tu ayuda – agradeció Harry caminando al interior mientras yo me dirigía hacia un ventanal que daba al jardín delantero – Puedes retirarte Caio – le dije al elfo sin verlo, sentí a las puertas cerrarse y sus pasos resonaron aún mas a mis espaldas para detenerse justo detrás de mi - ¿ Porque no me lo dijiste ? – le pregunté sin mirarlo  
  
- No te había visto hasta el día de hoy – me respondió hasta que sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros  
  
- ¿ Porque estas aquí ? – le pregunté girándome para verlo cara a cara, esta vez mis pupilas azules se reflejaron en las verdes que me miraban con curiosidad  
  
- No confío en nadie mas para que cuide de ti o del anillo – repuso acercándose mas  
  
- Entonces tampoco confías en mi como auror – le reclam  
  
- Sabes que eso no es verdad....solo quiero protegerte....sentirte... estar cerca de ti – me respondió varándome y acariciando mi cabellera negra, lo que me hizo estar a punto de perder la poca fuerza de voluntad que hasta ahora me quedaba y que me impedía lanzarme a sus brazos para tenerlo de nuevo junto a mi...pero mi orgullo fue más grande y mas fuerte esta vez  
  
- Pues no lo parece ...¿ que es lo que exactamente tienes que hacer ? – pregunté seria a la vez que me separaba de el  
  
- Voy a encargarme de tu seguridad y la del anillo, le he puesto a la mansión hechizos anti apariciones , reforcé los antimuggles y oculté todas las entradas posibles a la mansión...en cuanto al anillo...toma – me dijo poniendo el anillo en mi mano – es una réplica exacta, el verdadero anillo se encontrará siempre en esta mansión, para ser exactos en una de las mazmorras custodiada por un par de aurores día y noche – concluyó mirando hacia el jardín donde ahora el lago se encontraba solitario pues los cisnes habían desaparecido de la vista.  
  
La noche calló pronto...Harry y yo estábamos molestos así que decidí explorar mi nueva casa encontrando una sala donde encontré un sin fin de armas...seguí con mi recorrido hasta toparme con la biblioteca mas impresionante que hubiese visto...lucía tétrica iluminada solo pro la luz de la luna que se colaba por unos amplios ventanales donde se podían ver caer lentamente unos copos de nieve...la chimenea se encendió con un golpe de mi varita haciendo que pronto la habitación tomara un aspecto mas acogedor....corrí las cortinas, tomé un libro y me sumergí en la lectura de uno que llamó mi atención  
  
-Mi Señora...su cena...el Sr. Potter me ordenó traerla pues ya leva tres horas aquí y no ha probado bocado – me dijo el viejo Caio con voz temerosa, como si de un momento a otro le fuera a azotar  
  
- Acercate Caio...donde pueda verte – el elfo se acercó sosteniendo una bandeja de palta donde había sumo de calabaza y unos canapés y pastelillos esmeradamente decorados – Dime...¿ obedeces a todo el que te ordena ? – lo interrogué posando mi fría mirada en los enorme ojos del elfo que tiritaba de arriba abajo - ¡ No...no mi señora...yo,yo ! – comenzó a balbucear - ¡ Esta bien ...ponlo sobre la mesa ! – le ordené a la vez que observaba como con dificultad en elfo colocaba la bandeja sobre una mesita frente a mi – Caio dile a los demás elfos que solo deberán aceptar ordenes mías o las del Sr. Potter, de nadie mas – le dije poniéndome de pie a lo que el respondió – Si mi Señora...de inmediato mi Señora – a la vez que yo tomaba un pastelillo para probarlo - ¡ Caio...gracias por la cena....están deliciosos ! – agregué viendo con satisfacción como la cara del elfo se iluminaba con una enorme sonrisa...así era mejor...pues ya habíamos tenido una mala experiencia con los elfos...no iba a permitir que una vez mas nuestro estúpido orgullo de magos nos arruinara de nuevo...los elfos son criaturas con magia y con sentimientos tan complejos como los de un ser humano, solo que por se diferentes a nosotros los relegamos y despreciamos solo por su tendencia servil...sin embargo es mejor prevenir que lamentar...si quiero que todos funcione debo asegurarme de ganar la lealtad de todos lo que me rodean incluidos ellos que por insignificantes que parezcan son en varias ocasiones un arma de doble filo al conocer todos nuestros secretos....porque todos tenemos un secreto que no contamos a nadie mas...ni siquiera a nuestro mejor amigo, pero ellos lo saben...ellos que aparentan ser invisibles, sin importancia, pero a la vez tan indispensables y valiosos....como un ser humano mas.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hola a todos :  
  
Lamento la demora y el hacerlos esperar....¿ Que tal el capitulo ?, ¿Cómo estuvo este.....y el anterior ?, bueno espero que esta historia siga siendo del agrado de ustedes mis queridos lectores que hacen el favor de darme su importantísima opinión acerca del desarrollo y evolución de la historia junto con sus personajes y su escritora. Gracias nuevamente ( si ya se que quizás los tengo un poco mareados con tantos gracias ), pero la verdad es que sin ustedes esta historias no tendrían sentido alguno y también debo agradecer todos los lindos reviews que me dejan con sus comentarios ( que gracias al cielo hasta ahora han sido muy buenos ) y gracias a los cuales los conozco cada día mas y ojalá que ustedes a mi también. Lamento no responder a sus lindos mensajes pero esta computadora da muchos problemas asi que los responderé para el próximo capitulo OK?

Besos a todos mis queridos amigos lectores  
  
Cidonya 


	14. El Rostro Del Mal

**Cap 14 : "El Rostro Del Mal "**  
  
Tres días pasaron en las mismas condiciones....Harry y yo junto con los elfos recorríamos la casa en busca de puntos débiles donde reforzar la protección, el disgusto había disminuido y las cosas parecían ir normalmente hasta que....  
  
- Mi Señora...el Sr. Malfoy ha venido a verle, le espera en la biblioteca – me dijo Mirra una elfina doméstica que se había ganado mi confianza  
  
- Gracias Mirra...¿ Podrías llevarnos un poco de vino ? – le pregunté sonriente  
  
- Si mi Señora....en seguida mi Señora – me respondió desapareciendo al instante escaleras abajo  
  
- Todo irá bien – me dijo Harry dándome unas palmaditas en el hombreen señal de apoyo, las cuales agradecí con un gesto de asentimiento  
  
Cuando entré a la habitación que albergaba aquella gran biblioteca esta se hallaba iluminada totalmente por la luz del sol que sacaba destellos del rubio cabello del hombre que examinaba algunos libros de una estantería cercana a él  
  
- Buenos días Sr. Malfoy – le saludé dirigiéndome a el y logrando que con un solo ademán las cortinas se cerraran de un solo golpe haciendo que varios pares de antorchas junto con la chimenea se encendieran al momento  
  
- Creí que me llamarías por mi nombre – me dijo avanzando hacia mi con su paso elegante para ponerse justo frente a mi tomar mi mano y besarla delicadamente  
  
- Solo lo aré si tu me llamas por el mío – repliqué sonriéndole coquetamente - ¿ Y a que debo el honor de tu visita Draco ? – le pregunté sirviendo el vino que se hallaba en una elegante botella en dos finas copas de cristal cortado adornados con el emblema familiar  
  
- A varios motivos...uno de ellos es el devolverte tu guante – me dijo tendiéndome mi guante negro de piel de dragón  
  
- Gracias – atiné a decir, lo cual aprovecho para rozar su mano con la mía para después sujetarla y atraerme hacia el con algo de brusquedad mientras en una de mis manos oscilaba peligrosamente una copa  
  
- Otro motivo es que...luces mas hermosa en la penumbra que en la luz – me susurró al oído a lo que yo solo pude sonreír de medio lado y tomar un pequeño sorbo de aquel vino para después decir – Pues realmente es un halago que Draco Malfoy haya venido hasta mi casa para decirme que luzco mas hermosa en la oscuridad que en la luz – le respondí mirándole a los ojos con aquella expresión de superioridad.  
  
- En realidad el motivo es este – me respondió sacando de entre su túnica una invitación que me dio al tiempo que me arrebataba la copa para beberla lentamente mientras me miraba de reojo leer la invitación en la que se leía lo siguiente:  
  
La Familia Malfoy  
  
Se complace en invitarle a la fiesta que se realizará en Honor del  
Aniversario del nacimiento de nuestro único heredero Draco Malfoy,  
el día 26 de Diciembre del presente año, que se llevará a cabo en  
la mansión Malfoy y que dará inicio a las 9:00 p.m. Esperamos  
contar con su apreciable presencia.  
  
ATENTAMENTE  
  
NARCISA MALFOY  
  
- Mi madre se empeñó en hacerla y me gustaría que asistieras para que pueda ser... soportable – me dijo vaciando la copa y acercándose a mi de nuevo.  
  
- ¿ Crees a caso Draco que soy una diversión ? – dije altaneramente depositando la invitación sobre la misma mesilla donde deje mi copa.  
  
- Solo creo que eres la persona mas interesante que he conocido y que me agradaría que fueses mi compañera esa noche si es que no tienes algo más importante que hacer – me respondió sonriéndome seductoramente.  
  
- Me arriesgaré, tal vez seas más divertido que el lacónico de Potter – dije en voz alta notando como el rastro del ex Shlyteryn mostraba un rastro de duda.  
  
- ¿ Potter ?... ¿ Qué tienes que ver con Potter ? – me preguntó avanzando hacía mi con expresión de descontento.  
  
- ¿ Acaso estas celoso Draco ?... quien lo diría – exclamé acomodándole imperfecciones inexistentes en el cuello de su túnica.  
  
- ¿ Te gustaría que lo estuviese ? – me respondió con otra pregunta sujetándome de la cintura con ambos brazos mientras que yo agitaba mi larga cabellera para que se enredara en sus manos graciosamente.  
  
- La respuesta a la primera pregunta es que Potter viene muy a menudo a mi casa, pues él es el guardián del anillo mientras estamos aquí, y la respuesta a la segunda la dejaré para cuando nos veamos en la fiesta – le dije tratando de safarme de su abrazo cosa que no me fue posible.  
  
- ¿ El está aquí ? – me preguntó tomando con una mano mi rostro obligándome a verle.  
  
- ¿Y eso que mas da ? – le dije arrogantemente safándome por fin de él - ¿ Por qué te preocupa tanto Potter ? – le pregunté con cara de seriedad.  
  
- Esa pregunta la responderé también si vas también a la fiesta – me respondió tomando su capa de viaje y poniéndola sobre sus hombros.  
  
- Estaré ahí a las 10 – le aseguré - ¡Caio... acompaña al señor Malfoy a la salida! – exclamé segura de que el elfo aparecería al otro lado de la puerta para conducir a Draco hasta los limites de la mansión.  
  
- ¿ Se ha ido ? – preguntó Harry apareciendo por la chimenea entre llamas verdosas.  
  
- Si... mira – le dije mostrándole la invitación para que leyera - ¡ Mirra ven aquí por favor ! – exclamé llamando a mi elfina la cual apareció con un CRACK – ¡ Aquí estoy mi señora ! – Chilló contenta de servirme – Lleva a mi cuarto toda la ropa que encuentres de mi madre junto con sus joyas – le ordené haciendo que ella desapareciendo en el acto.  
  
- Así que vas a ir – me dijo con cierta molestia.  
  
- Vamos... los dos Sr. Potter, es usted el guardián del anillo ¿ no ? – agregué dirigiéndole una media sonrisa que el respondió con otra sonrisa. Las horas pasaron y muy pronto eran ya las 9:30 por lo que me dispuse a bajar a la sala donde ya me esperaba Harry el cual se quedó mudo por unos instantes, pues me había puesto un vestido de gala que una vez perteneció a Catherin Radford y que ahora realzaba mi figura de una manera espectacular.  
  
- ¿ Nos vamos ? – dije sintiendo subir el color por mis mejillas al notar la hermosa mirada de aquellos ojos verdes recorrerme de pies a cabeza.  
  
- ¿ Eh ?... ah si... yo... ¿ llevas el anillo ? – me preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema para desviar mi atención con el afán de que no notara que sus mejillas se hallaban levemente sonrosadas .  
  
- Sí, el falso por supuesto – agregué viéndolo de reojo, pues él llevaba puesta una túnica verde que hacia juego con sus ojos y su cabello revuelto.  
  
Tardamos cerca de unos 30 minutos en llegar a la mansión Malfoy donde Draco me esperaba con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro al ver a Harry junto a mí.  
  
- Pensé que dejarías a Potter en tu casa – gruñó Draco cuando el ojiverde y yo llegamos a la escalinata principal.  
  
- Yo jamás me desprendería del anillo... deberías saberlo - le dije sonriéndole coquetamente mientras que él repasaba su vista por mi cuerpo, cosa que molestó visiblemente a Harry.  
  
- Y por lo visto Potter tampoco – agregó el rubio mirando a Harry con odio destilando por todo su cuerpo.  
  
- Yo solo cumplo con mi deber Malfoy – le recordó Harry enviándole una mirada asesina que fue correspondida con igual intensidad.  
  
Después de un juego de miradas pasamos al salón donde una elegante Narcisa Malfoy se preparaba para brindar en honor a su primogénito lo que nos dio la oportunidad de entrar en acción.  
  
- ¡Tu distrae a Malfoy mientras yo inspecciono el lugar! – me susurró Harry al oído antes de que Draco tomara mi mano para ser conducida hasta la presencia de la anfitriona con quien fui presentada.  
  
- Es un placer conocerte al fin querida... Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti – me dijo sonriendo magistralmente mientras observaba como sus ojos se dirigían hacia el anillo que llevaba puesto, pudiendo distinguir un brillo demensial en sus ojos por unos instantes.  
  
- El placer es mío Sra. Malfoy, en verdad es una agradable reunión – dije con la más engreída de mis sonrisas.  
  
- Llámame Narcisa, después de todo tus padres y nosotros éramos conocidos, no lo debes de recordar pues eras muy pequeña aún – me dijo entablando una conversación como si quisiera examinarme por medio de mis gestos, ademanes y palabras que saliesen por mi boca, debería de ser muy cuidadosa pues una sola palabra de más me delataría – Lamentamos lo de tus padres Ellen – agregó maliciosamente tratando de perturbarme  
  
- ¡ Mors ultima ratio ! – exclamé esbozando una tímida sonrisa pues sabría que ella me entendería...había estudiado lo suficiente a Narcisa Malfoy como para saber que me enfrentaba a una mente brillante y culta por lo que era obvio que el latín lo conociera perfectamente  
  
- Tienes razón, la muerte es la última razón de todo – después de esto clavó esos ojos grises que sin dudad le heredó a Draco en los míos para agregar lo que estaba segura sería la prueba final - ¡ Post mortem nihil est ! – concluyó esperando que yo continuara con la frase que por suerte conocía  
  
-¡ Ipsaaue mors nihil ! – agregué sosteniéndole la mirada penetrante como si de un hipogrifo se tratase  
  
-"Después de la muerte no hay nada y la misma muerte no es nada " – nos interrumpió Draco – en lo personal pienso que Séneca era demasiado trágico, pero veo que a estas dos hermosas damas les parece bastante entretenido – agregó tomándonos a las dos delicadamente por los hombros  
  
- Hijo hacía mucho que nadie respondía a mi verso favorito....además para ser justos Pansy no ha resultado tan brillante como para aspirar a casarse con un Malfoy, de hecho si juzgo ahora Ellen sería la única digna de tal puesto de entre todas las señoritas de la ciudad  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Hola a todos :  
**  
Como están?....¿ Que les pareció el capítulo ?....lamento no haber podido responder a los reviews del capítulo pasado pero la máquina en la que me hallaba comenzó a fallar y decidí actualizarlo tal y como lo tenía antes de que me cortara la conexión a internet...pero no se preocupen pues estoy lista para dar respuesta a todos ellos ahora OK?  
  
**Reviews del Cap 12 y 13:  
  
Nelly Esp :**  
  
Hola Nelly...lamento lo de la intriga pero si no , no tendría emoción el asunto, en cuanto a los cursos comienzo este lunes así que no tendré vacaciones por lo que creo que no podré actualizar tan seguido...bueno depende de que tanto le entienda a Administración...jejeje...gracias por tus comentarios, espero tu mensaje para ese capitulo 14 OK?...no vemos.  
  
**S. Lily Potter :  
**  
Hola Lily...claro que te perdono...solo si dejas otro review entendido ? ....jajaja es broma hombre estas perdonada desde antes, y creo que me di a entender bien pues te agrada que te protejan pero también te enoja cuando te sobreprotegen y no te dan oportunidades de demostrar de lo que eres capaz. En cuanto que si Malfoy esta interesado en Ellen sentimentalmente....puedo decir que Draco al igual que su madre y padre son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr lo que quieren.... y si eso implica enamorar a una chica rica de sangre limpia que no esta tan mal y que para colmo es dueña del objeto que necesita con desesperación para un plan oscuro de suma importancia lo hará sin dudarlo y más aún creyendo que la chica realmente lo apoya. Bueno creo que estoy hablando de más....jejeje...gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo la historia para que veas que es lo que estoy tratando de decir OK?  
  
**Monik :**  
  
Hola Monik, me alegra que ya estés de vacaciones, así que a disfrutar al máximo, y procura cuidarte ese oído, por mis exámenes gracias , bastante bien...hasta yo me sorprendí cuando ví mi promedio final....99 % ...guau y eso que hice un examen de regularización, pero bueno espero salir bien librada de estos dos veranos (Administración y Tópicos Selectos), quizás la última te suene un poco rara porque dentro de año y medio si Dios quiere estarás leyendo las locuras que escribe una futura Ingeniero en Sistemas Computacionales....Vaya Medicina, que bien y pediatra, espero que te gusten los niños...Bahillerato he ?..bueno pues disfrútalo porque es una etapa muy bonita ( aún no tienes tanta presión...jejeje ) y que bien que hayas visto ya la película, no te lo dije ?, y tienes razón en que todo lo que ocurrió con el hipogrifo era de noche ...y bueno tu hermana aún esta algo peque así que dale un poco de tiempo y si lee los libros también quedará enganchada con la historia...bueno cuídate y nos vemos pronto OK?  
  
**PhoebeHermione :  
**  
Hola Phoebe....jajaja...que como le hago ?...pues no se, yo solo escribo lo que se me viene a la mente de acuerdo con la personalidad que quiero que tenga cada personaje, en este caso esta historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Hermione, porque la primera esta desde el punto de vista de Harry, así que trato de darle énfasis en las partes que creo que para Hermione son más importantes pero bueno en realidad yo practique un poco antes de publicar mis historias pues hice una primera historia pero me quedó para llorar...bueno no tenía lo que yo quería que tuviera así que no te preocupes quizás a la primera nunca salga, pues yo es escrito dos veces varios capítulos...o a la hora de capturarlos les aumento algo, o borro o modifico, etc. Gracias por lo de magníficas historias, a mi tambien me gustaría que ellos dos fueran pareja de verdad pero esa es decisión de J.K. En cuanto a Draco no le hará daño a Ellen siempre y cuando ella coopere con sus planes que poco a poco descubrirás en esta historia que espero te agrade y trataré de seguir así por lo que espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews OK? Bay.  
  
**Arabella G-Potter Black :  
**  
Hola Arabella gracias por tu review y procuraré seguir actualizando en cuanto me sea posible OK?, espero tu comentario para este capitulo que espero te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores si ?  
  
**Besos a todos de su amiga  
  
Cidonya**


	15. Penumbras

**Cap. 15. : "Penumbras "**  
  
Hacia ya casi un mes de la fiesta en casa de los Malfoy...Harry gracias a la capa de invisibilidad pudo colarse hasta una especie de despacho donde encontró al parecer parte de los pergaminos de los cuales obtuvo una copia de la cual me estoy encargando de traducir al igual que lo hice con la mitad anterior, ahora creo que el anillo de Arpax es el culpable de la muerte de toda la familia Radford pues en los papiros consta que el poder del anillo consiste en expulsar y fomentar únicamente el deseo de la ambición y poder que existe en la persona que lo porta.  
  
En cuanto a la conjunción de planetas y estrellas tendrá lugar dentro de dos meses mas o menos.... las estrellas responsables de la aparición del portal son : Aldebarán, Régulus, Antares, Polaris, Spica, Hestión, Rigel, Altaír, Eris, Fheb e Ypsilon, que proporcionarán al anillo de Arpax la posibilidad de abrir un portal cósmico el cual permitirá modificar el pasado o el futuro según se desee... esto sucederá durante la tercera luna de la estación en la que las hojas de los árboles comienzan a caer.  
  
Mientras tanto Draco había tomado la costumbre de visitarme casi a diario para conversar , leer, pasear por el jardín, montar a caballo, nadar en el lago, ir de compras, asistir al teatro mágico entre otras muchas cosas, claro teniendo siempre la constante y cercana vigilancia de Harry, por lo que casi a diario dejaban muy en claro su enemistad....durante todo ese tiempo la mansión había sufrido ya dos ataques con el fin de encontrar un modo de acceso al edificio pero que gracias a las buenos y potentes hechizos de protección que Harry había aplicado en sitios estratégicos de la propiedad, los ataques fueron perpetrados por mortífagos y en uno de ellos Draco se encontraba dentro de la mansión como para fingir que el no tenía nada que ver con los ataques, Hrry no se separó de Draco pues con tal alboroto sería fácil que alguien se aventurara a husmear con plena libertad mientras los demás se ocupaban de repeler la agresión.  
  
Yo por mi parte parecia que ya me había ganado la confianza de Draco y la simpatía de nacisa a tal grado que había disuelto formalmente el compromiso de su hijo con Pansy Parkinson sin embargo me preocupaba el hecho que Draco no me preguntase nada acerca del anillo....creo que eso no lo tenía planeado, jamás me llegué a imaginar en tal posición ni mucho menos en esta situación tan desalentadora y frustrante.....todo sucedió en uno instantes de total confusión y caos mientras Draco y yo tomábamos un paseo a las afueras de la mansión a petición suya .....como no lo imaginé antes, cielos de haber sido así jamás me hubiera encontrado en esta angustiante calabozo.....si...así es me encuentro prisionera en una celda de la fría, olvidada y húmeda mazmorra de la mansión Malfoy, sin mi varita, sola, cansada sin tener siquiera donde apoyar mi cabeza, el aire es denso, frío, húmedo....un ligero estertor a muerte me invade poco a poco haciendo estremecer cada una de las fibras de mi ser, ya no tengo fuerzas para sostenerme en pie así que dejo mi espalda deslizarse por una de las gruesas paredes de roca sólida hasta llegar a chocar con el piso irregular y limoso de la prisión, no podía darme el lujo de perder mi cordura ahora....como rayos podré escapar de aquí...será muy difícil sobre todo sin varita....¿ donde estará Harry ?....se que el es muy fuerte pero no invencible y cuando lo vi por última vez luchaba contra ocho mortífagos con todo lo que podía....Dios que esté vivo por favor, tiene que estarlo, no podría vivir sabiendo que el murió para defenderme...yo tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo darme por vencida....se que el está vivo, tiene que estar vivo, tal vez esté en otra celda, tal vez pudo escapar y ahora se encuentra urdiendo un plan para rescatarme a la vez que prepara el sermón que me dará por haberme confiado tanto....me reprochará la decisión que tomé al aceptar esta misión y después de eso me abrazará para susurrarme al oído lo muco que me ama rematando con un tierno beso...uno de los que solo el sabe dar y que me hará olvidar todo este infierno, pero por ahora debo ser fuerte, no debo perder la esperanza, debo pensar fríamente, debo razonar la situación no puedo dejarme vencer, poco a poco sujetándome de las rocas salientes de la pared me levanté con ánimos renovados....silencio...solo eso se escuchaba y de vez en cuando se apreciaba un ligero goteo, me harté de aguardar a que algo sucediese por lo que desesperada comencé a caminar de un extremo al otro de mi celda con andar pausado...no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde mi aprehensión, no sabía siquiera si era de dia o de noche pues por mi celda no se podía filtrar ni un solo rayo de luz....sumida de nuevo en mis cavilaciones oí un ruido distinto...parecían pasos...sin duda lo eran, al parecer solo era una persona, no parecía llevar prisa, se detuvo ante mi celda por lo que me refugié en el fondo de esta acechando a quien abriese la puerta...de nuevo el silencio, mi respiración sea agitó y la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer por mis venas a gran velocidad invadiendo hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo....un murmullo llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡ Post nubila Phoebus ! – sin duda la contraseña para abrirla...era una voz conocida, sin duda era Malfoy que venía por su presa.....un chirrido ensordecedor rasgó la aparente tranquilidad del ambiente, mi destino me había encontrado, me esperaba al otro extremo de la puerta así que decidida mi erguí en toda mi altura y con actitud desafiante me coloqué en la zona de penumbra desde donde mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luminosidad del exterior proporcionada por una solitaria antorcha que pendía d una pared exterior revelándome la identidad de mi captor....Draco Malfoy se hallaba en el umbral de la celda mirándome fríamente con una risa de medio lado brotando de sus finos labios....  
  
- No podía esperar menos de ti – dije sin emoción alguna en el semblante serio acompañada de la mas fría mirada de que pude ser capaz mostrando una entereza para mi desconocida – un.....Malfoy – agregué clavando mis pupilas azules en aquellos ojos grises  
  
- Veo que resististe el encierro...eres fuerte, acompáñame....si tienes agallas – me dijo dándome paso hacia el exterior lo dudé unos segundos pero el quedarme en aquella celda no resolvía nada, así que con andar elegante y mirar altivo seguí al ex Slyteryn por una serie de pasadizos y pasillos oscuros hasta llegar a una puerta de caoba que tenía grabado un coral ornamental – Lamento que halla sido de esta manera pero tenía que hablar contigo sin que Potter estuviera de por medio – agregó abriendo las puertas de aquella estancia, era un baño enorme ...su piso de mármol blanco parecía un espejo – Aquí podrás asearte mientras mis elfos te consiguen algo de ropa – me dijo con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro  
  
- ¿ Así que me encerraste en un calabozo solo porque querías hablar conmigo sin que Potter nos escuchara ? – le repliqué mirando con recelo la habitación – Que sutil – agregué con sorna  
  
- Es que no se trata de cualquier tema...además sabes de sobra que la sola presencia de Potter me irrita – masculló un tanto molesto – Anda que mi madre nos espera – me apresuró dirigiéndome una mirada impaciente  
  
- Supongo que tendrás la amabilidad de darme m varita – le contesté sin moverme de mi sitio dirigiéndole una fugaz ojeada  
  
- En cuanto hayamos hablado – me replicó cortantemente por lo que tuve más remedio que entrar a la habitación donde una bañera ya preparada me esperaba por lo que tomé un reconfortante baño que calmó solo algunas de mis dudas....¿ que pretendía Malfoy encerrándome en esa maloliente celda ?...¿ de que quería hablar ?, ¿ porque no quería que Harry no escuchara ?....debe ser algo muy importante...¿ que rayos se traerá entre manos ?....al menos se que no estoy en calidad de prisionera, o al menos no me trataban como tal....Narcisa...nos espera....Dios dame fuerzas para enfrentarme a lo que sea que venga...con este pensamientos salí de la bañera envolviéndome en una toalla que habían puesto para mi junto con una hermosa túnica color turquesa que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo contrastando visiblemente con mi piel blanca y mis cabellos negros , me calcé unas cómodas zapatillas para disponerme a abandonar el baño...con mucho sigilo abrí la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa al hallar a una elfina al otro lado de ella – Srita. El Señor y la Señora Malfoy la esperan en le biblioteca sígame por favor – chilló un poco nerviosa a la vez que emprendíamos un nuevo recorrido por amplios pasillos y salones hermosos hasta que nos detuvimos – Aquí es Srita. – me dijo indicándome una enorme puerta donde se encontraba grabado en cedro el emblema de los Malfoy así que respirando lentamente tome de nuevo mi postura soberbia y con solo el roce de mis dedos aquella descomunal puerta se abrió de par en par para darme paso a una impresionante sala donde las paredes se hallaban tapizadas de piso a techo por un sin fin de libros los cuales eran iluminados por el chisporroteo de la chimenea que se encontraba encendida proyectando dos largas sombras en el piso de mármol, ambos giraron para verme y sentí el peso de aquellas miradas...Narcisa avanzó hacia mi lentamente  
  
- Te esperábamos querida – me dijo tomándome del brazo par conducirme hasta donde su primogénito nos esperaba  
  
- Lo dicho...luces mas bella en la penumbra...en los límites de la luz y el principio de las sombras  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Por fin....**  
  
Como me costó trabajo capturarlo.....estos cursos me roban mucho tiempo y que decir aún no puedo terminar de escribir el final...pero bueno actualizarlo si que puedo aunque no sea tan seguido...Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por leer lo que escribo así que aquí comienzo a responder a sus lindos reviews:  
  
**SHARON RADCLIFFE :**  
  
Hola lamento no haber respondido antes pero ando corta de tiempo así que gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo la historia OK?   
  
**Pollo's :**  
  
Hola...recibí tu mail, pero solo he leído dos de las historias....no te enfades conmigo pero el tiempo es algo de lo que últimamente estoy careciendo y mis neurosis comienza a aflorar demasiado pronto....jejeje, las historias son originales ( me gustó mas la de Harry si estuviera en Shlyteryn ) solo tienes que seguir una guía de acción y saber que va a suceder con cada personaje durante el curso de la historia, en cuanto a Hermione claro que se va a contentar con Harry de eso no hay duda solo que la misión implica ganarse la confianza de Draco lo que obviamente conlleva algún tipo de acercamiento. Espero tu próximo review y perdona la demora OK?  
  
**Arabella G-Potter Black :**  
  
Hola verdaderamente lamento muchísimo la demora y es que no tengo mucho tiempo de sobra porque además mi hermana se me enfermó, ya comencé los cursos y Administración no es mi fuerte así que debo apresurarme para sacar adelante el verano, espero tu compresión y que hayas disfrutado este capitulo como los anteriores, gracias por tu apoyo y ansío tu próximo comentario OK?  
  
**Monik :**  
  
Hola chica...gracias por la paciencia y los buenos deseos y por otro lado si yo fuera Malfoy también me suicidaría.....jajaja,. lamento dejarte en ascuas pero si corto un capitulo aunque sea en dos como que perderá el encanto, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mas seguido que pueda OK?, pero también espero sus reviews, y en cuanto a tu hermana que bueno que esté aprendiendo tan pronto y con los libros de HP quedará encantada al igual que nosotras. Bueno nos vemos OK?. Cuidate mucho por alla.  
  
**Nelly Esp :**  
  
Gracias por los deseos y yo tambien espero que me vaya bien, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible para no dejarlos con la intriga pero tambien espero sus mensajes con la opinión del capitulo OK?  
  
**SHARON RADCLIFFE :**  
  
Hola Sharon...jajaja...que bueno que la historia te guste tanto lamento la demora pero ya vez que tengo mis razones para no hacerlo tan pronto así que espero no te disgustes que en cuanto pueda comienzo con el otro cap....mientras...que tal este?...te gustó?...bueno me despido y espero tu mensaje OK?  
  
**S. Lily Potter :  
**  
Hola...lamento la demora en serio pero que puedo hacer ?...me agrada que te haya sorprendido la actitud de Narcisa pues yo me la imagino como una señora que aparte de bella es bastante inteligente, culta y por si fuera poco tiene la astucia de un zorro al igual que el hijo pero que serán burlados por una sangre sucia....bueno nos vemos y epero tu review OK?  
  
**Charo :**  
  
Hola...mira lo que menos tengo ahora es tiempo pero ahí voy : Tienes que entrar con tu nombre y contraseña para después dar un clik en donde dice crear historia (en inglés claro) esto te llevará a una pagina donde tu eliges la categoría en la que entrará tu historia (desde Books, pasando por Harry Potter, los personajes de que tratará "te da dos opciones" que en tu caso son Harry y Hermione, el género de la historia "Romance" en tu caso y la restricción de edad) luego te pedirá el nombre y el resumen para tu historia . Para dar de alta un capitulo tienes que ir al administrador de capitulos (creo que así se llama), donde tienes que subir el capitulo capturado en word o algún otro editor de texto ( si no tienes la propia pagina te da una opción donde capturarlo ) después de editarlo vas a edit history seleccionando la historia para después agregar el nuevo capitulo con el nombre que deseas con que aparezca OK?, pregunta si tienes algun problema y lamento de veras no poder mandarte el mail...pero ya me están corriendo de aquí.....jejeje  
  
**Bay, se despide muy apresurada de ustedes  
  
Su amiga Cidonya**


	16. La Unión De La Sangre

**CAP 16. : "La Union de la Sangre "**  
  
Me sentía como su presa aunque me doliera reconocerlo estaba a su merced por el momento debía actuar con cautela si es que quería salir bien librada de todo esto así que aguardé a que ellos hablasen primero...  
  
-¿ Te preguntarás porque mi hijo tuvo que traerte de esa manera tan....inusual ? – comentó Narcisa mientras me examinaba de arriba a abajo  
  
-¿ No quería que Potter se encontrara cerca ? – le respondí con otra pregunta  
  
- En parte querida....¿ Y te explicas lo de la mazmorra ? – inquirió astutamente mientras giraba en torno a mi con rostro serio  
  
- No...pero pienso que debe ser por un motivo muy importante de lo contrario no me explicaría el porqué de la pantomima del ataque – agregué clavando mi mirada en aquellos ojos grises  
  
- Eres bastante astuta, lo reconozco – aceptó Narcisa dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea para darnos la espalda – Nos mostraste valor al enfrentarte a tus atacantes aunque te superaban en número, eres resistente a la presión pues no te dejaste vencer por el encierro al que te sometimos....nos has probado bocado en 16 horas y hasta este momento no has prorrumpido una sola queja dejándonos ver a una Ellen Radford centrada....en sus cinco sentidos y con cada neurona funcionando como se debe....mejores resultados no podría esperar de una Radford – concluyó mirándome con aquellos ojos en los cuales se reflejaba una extraña satisfacción mezclado con los malignos destellos que provocaron las chispas de la hoguera - ...Es por eso que te hemos elegido, has demostrado ser digna de la confianza de un Malfoy, te has congraciado a nuestros ojos y eres la elección de "mi hijo " ...y yo la apruebo – concluyó mirando significativamente a Draco quien no me había despegado los ojos de encima en todo este tiempo  
  
- Lo que queremos proponerte es lo siguiente...queremos que te unas a nosotros...es decir a nuestro plan , se que detestas en sobre manera a esos asquerosos magos y brujas sangre sucias al igual que los muggles y sangre mezcladas....se que entiendes a lo que me refiero, los únicos que tenemos derecho a decidir sobre el mundo de lamagia somos nosotros los descendientes directos de los primeros magos...nosotros los sangre pura tenemos el derecho de gobernar y controlar al mundo que nos heredaron nuestros ancestros teniendo como deber purificar nuestra raza de los traidores que se han mezclado con muggles y que a su vez aceptan a los que vienen de familias enteramente impuras y que ensucian nuestras costumbres aprovechando nuestros conocimientos que deberían ser solo para aquellos que somos dignos de tal honor – concluyó Draco aproximándose a mi lentamente como si tratara de intimidarme  
  
-¿ Y que es lo que tengo que dar a cambio de formar parte de este justo plan ? – interrogué yo mirando en dirección a las llamas logrando que mis ojos adquirieran un brillo misterioso y tan agudo como el que despedían los ojos de Narcisa Malfoy  
  
- El anillo querida...necesitamos el anillo para traer de vuelta a Lucius, el será el que encabece nuestro levantamiento, el es el único digno de tal honor – exclamó Narcisa con un énfasis que jamás le había escuchado  
  
-¿ Y porque no revivir también a Voldemort ? – pregunté mirando ahora a Narcisa quien no se había movido un solo milímetro de su sitio  
  
- Porque el no era mas que un sangre mezclada al igual que Potter y una característica de los Malfoy es el saber que parte es la que mas nos beneficia...el ganó adeptos demasiado rápido y cometimos el error de confiar en el ....Lucius lo apoyó de tal manera que incluso perdió la vida al enfrentarse a Potter – me respondió Narcisa girándose por fin para verme de frente y avanzando hacia mi preguntó de nuevo - ¿ Estas con nosotros ?  
  
- Draco sabe mejor que nadie mi repudio hacia los muggles...también conoce mis ideas acerca de la conservación de la pureza de nuestra sangre y nuestras tradiciones....en lo personal creo que nadie tiene mas derecho a encabezar esta rebelión que un Malfoy y si es necesaria mi colaboración....la tendrán junto con mi lealtad y el anillo – les aseguré avanzando hacia la chimenea con aire pensativo pero resuelto - Tienes razón nadie mejor que un Malfoy....o un Radford – agregó Narcisa al ver que Draco se aproximaba a mi quien no pudiendo contenerme le lancé al chico una mirada interrogativa  
  
- La segunda razón por la que te traje hasta aquí es la siguiente...tengo que preguntarte si aparte de unirte a nuestra causa estas también dispuesta a formar parte de mi familia – me decía el ex – Shlyteryn mientras sacaba de un fino estuche hecho de madera de caoba donde se veía grabado el símbolo de los Malfoy sorprendiéndome con lo que se hallaba dentro de el  
  
- La respuesta a la primera pregunta ya la he dado... en cuanto a la segunda...yo...acepto – concluí sonriéndole amigablemente al chico que acababa de pedirme que me casara con el y que justo en ese instante sacaba del cofre una gargantilla en forma de áspid de filigrana finamente adornada con unos zafiros que semejaban los ojos de aquel animal que era el emblema de la Dinastía Malfoy a la cual me comprometía a unirme al momento en que las manos del joven heredero sellaban la elegante gargantilla alrededor de mi cuello  
  
- Bienvenida a la familia querida...dentro de muy poco serás una Malfoy – me dijo Narcisa ofreciéndome un copa de vino donde se hallaba grabado el conocido emblema de la familia de la cual aún me hallaba prisionera  
  
- Hagamos un brindis – propuse recuperando mi aplomo  
  
- ¡ Por nuestro triunfo ! – exclamó Narcisa radiante  
  
- ¡ Por nuestra unión ! – dijo Draco complacido y con voz arrogante  
  
- ¡ Por nuestra sangre ! – dije yo con voz profunda al recordar a un chico de ojos verdes que de seguro estaría acechado la mansión de los Malfoy en búsqueda de la mejor oportunidad para atacarla  
  
- ¡ Por los Malfoy ! – exclamamos los tres al mismo tiempo que un rayo iluminaba por completo la estancia donde nos hallábamos arrancando imágenes escabrosas como presagio del surgimiento de un nuevo movimiento a favor de lo sangre pura encabezado hasta el momento por Narcisa y Draco Malfoy junto con migo Ellen Radford la ahora prometida del unigénito de Narcisa y Lucius el cual muy pronto volvería a la vida gracias a la ayuda del Anillo de Arpax del cual soy dueña para lograr traer al mundo mágico de nuevo al caos y la desesperación que acompañarían al resurgimiento de Lucius de las tinieblas y al futuro nuevo heredero que nacería según Narcisa gracias a la unión de su hijo con migo y que sería el joven príncipe de la dominante oscuridad de los sangre pura  
  
- Bien los dejaré solos pues creo que tienen mucho de que hablar...Ellen siente desde ahora esta casa como tuya...mi hijo no pudo haber hecho mejor elección, eres la indicada para el – me dijo Narcisa tras darme un leve abrazo al cual interpreté como la mayor muestra de afecto que obtendría de ella  
  
- Así que soy tu mejor opción, eso es muy....halagador viniendo de un Malfoy – agregué mordazmente cuando Narcisa hubo abandonado ya la habitación  
  
- En realidad te elegía porque tienes un carácter diferente a las demás....porque conozco tu forma de pensar, me agradan tus ideas y tus metas, tienes el arrojo el conocimiento suficiente como para entablar una discusión racional conmigo y eso como ya debes saber es algo que aprecio de ti – me dijo acercándose a mi para beber de mi copar de vino hasta el fondo para después arrojarla al fuego y tomarme con ambos brazos mientras yo le aflojaba el cuello de la camisa blanca de seda que cubría el torso de mi ahora prometido, esto era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar para obtener un poco de respuestas  
  
- ¿ Cuando daremos la noticia del compromiso ? – pregunté mientras me entretenía con un mechón de su rubio cabello  
  
- ¿ Que te parece dentro de tres días ? – me preguntó el a mi a la vez que recorría con uno de sus dedos mi cuello  
  
- Bien...¿ pero que hay con Potter ?, el es el guardián del Anillo – me atrevía a indagar ocultando mi rostro en el pecho del ex – Shlyteryn a quien oí emitir un gruñido de molestia  
  
- Quizás pueda lograr que cambien al guardián por otro auror...mientras tanto tendremos que soportarlo porque si lo eliminamos levantaremos sospechas así que lo cambiaremos para después de la boda – me respondió mirándome a los ojos  
  
- De acuerdo – me limité a decir a la vez que le daba un fugaz beso en los labios tratando de esconder el horror que esto me producía pero no bebía darle motivos para dudar de mi así que agregué – Creo Sr. Malfoy que es hora de que me lleve a casa ya que aún no estamos casados  
  
-¿ Y que el dirás a Potter cuando llegues sana y salva ? – me preguntó seriamente  
  
- Que fue una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de mi prometido – respondí soltándome de sus brazos  
  
- Bien...pasando a otros asuntos....¿ tienes tu los papiros que me hacen falta ? – me preguntó con cara seria  
  
- Si los tengo...son custodiados también por el equipo de Potter, antes de venir a Londres pedí la ayuda del ministerio para que resguardaran los pergaminos junto con el anillo...así que me imagino que tu ordenaste ese ataque en contra de los aurores hace casi un año – añadí encarándolo para ver como sonreía socarronamente ante mi lógica deducción  
  
- Así es yo tengo tu otra mitad, pero aún no he podido descifrarlos ....¿Tu sabes cual es la clave cierto ? – me interrogó de nuevo dirigiéndose a la chimenea para contemplar las llamas danzantes  
  
- NO....aún trabajo en ello...papá dejó solo algunas pistas  
  
- Bien será mejor que lo tengamos listo par el día de la boda.... Será la pantalla perfecta y Potter estará ahí...justo donde lo necesitamos...bueno querida es hora de que partas...nos veremos muy pronto – me dijo ofreciéndome un puñado de polvos flu los cuales rápidamente me transportaron hasta la sala de mi acogedor hogar lejos de aquel nido de maldad en el cual pretendía infiltrarme hasta conseguir lo que me propongo y destruirlo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Hola a todos....perdón por la demora si?  
  
Gracias nuevamente por su paciencia y a sus reviews tan lindos que me han dejado con su opinión así que espero lo mismo para este nuevo capitulo que espero les haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y que me disculpen si es que los he hecho esperar mucho OK?..bine respondiendo a sus reviews :  
  
**Monik :**  
  
No te preocupes por la demora la verdad es que yo también estoy saturada con unas maquinas que no he podido componer pero bueno ya saldrán...jejeje...me falta muy poco para terminar de escribir esta historia, así es estoy en el capitulo final y solo necesito un poco de tiempo libre par comenzar con la siguiente ( obviamente un H/Hr ), pero el tiempo lo decidirá al igual que yo les comunicaré como se llamara o cuando la publique OK?...te gusto el capitulo?...eres bruja sabes?...jajaja y me alegro que ya estés mucho mejor y de vacaciones disfrútalas porque se siente terrible estar estudiando en ellas...pero bueno que le puedo hacer?...nos vemos y cuidate mucho OK?  
  
**bbPotter:**  
  
Hola...tan atinada como siempre...ya que un Malfoy nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad de obtener lo que quiere y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que bueno que ya le vayas tomando el hilo a la historia...y bueno el encierro puede hacer muchas cosas, aunque seas muy fuerte siempre va a haber algo a lo que le temas. Pero bueno a mi también me gustó mucho platicar contigo y espero que muy pronto nos volvamos a encontrar y claro que a mi también me gusta el suspenso y la acción , en un principio pensaba hacerla algo dramática pero no pude contenerme así que inserté el misterioso anillo de Arpax para que tuviera un poco de emocion la cosa no crees?, bueno nos vemos luego OK?  
  
**Pollos´s :**  
  
Hola...mira tal vez te confundí mas...cuando digo guía de acción me refiero a que desde un principio debes saber que es lo que pasará con cada personaje y como terminará cada uno de ellos...porque puedes modificar la trama e incluso ponerles un cambio de actitud que sea provocado por una situación convincente pero que al llegar al final ya sabrás que sucederá con ellos....bueno no se....es un poco difícil el explicarme porque yo saco mis historias de imágenes....me imagino una situación en específico y de ahí comienzo a imaginar que es lo que cada personaje tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde esta, bueno gracias por tu review , ojalá continues con tus historias , en cuanto a Draco y Hermione...esa fue la primera idea, pero conforme avanzaba me di cuenta que no me convencía ni a mi misma por lo que desde ese momento me di cuenta que soy una fan de la pareja H/Hr inconscientemente aunque me gusta leer historias de D/Hr solo por ver todos los cambios y desbarajustes que hacen para que estos dos personajes estén juntos y que en lo personal me resulta muy improbable...pero no puedo negar que algunas son muy ingeniosas y espero muy pronto el próximo OK?  
  
**PhoebeHermione :  
**  
Hola Phoebe me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto mi primera historia, gracias por los comentarios tan lindos y no, no tenia idea de esos rumores., pero la verdad es que si , los dos hacen muy linda pareja,....jajaja y no te preocupes que todos tenemos un trauma, bueno espero muy pronto tu comentario OK? Y gracias pro la paciencia  
  
**antoniettaHS9 :**  
  
Hola Antonieta mucho gusto, gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por Harry que yo personalmente me encargo de que no le pase nada ( bueno nada que llegue a matarlo....y si es así no hay problema....lo revivo...jejeje), bueno espero tu comentario para este capitulo y gracias por la paciencia OK?  
  
**Nelly Esp :**  
  
Hola Nelly ...lamento dejarlos con la intriga por tanto tiempo pero apenas pude capturarlo hoy porque estoy llena de trabajo hasta el cuello y el calor aca es insoportable (no... no estoy en el infierno pero se parece mucho....jejeje), espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero tu proximo comentario OK?

Se despide de ustedes.....

su amiga

**Cidonya**


	17. Entre Mil Soles

**Cap 17 : "Entre Mil Soles "**  
  
-¡ No puedo creerlo !...¡ Como has podido hacerlo ! – exclamó Harry mientras subía tras de mi las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio después de que le hubiese contado todo lo que había pasado en la mansión de los Malfoy  
  
- ¡ Es parte del trabajo Harry , he ganado su confianza y estoy dentro de su circulo mas selecto ! – le dije con una mezcla de orgullo en mi voz al haber logrado burlar de tal manera a los Malfoy a la vez que me desprendía de la gargantilla para guardarla en un sitio seguro , uno muy lejos de mi vista  
  
- Lo se, tu misión era descubrir los planes de Malfoy...¡ MAS NO EL QUE TE CASARAS CON EL ! – explotó después de cerrar e insonorisar la habitación para asegurarse que nadie más se enterara de lo que ahí adentro se discutiría  
  
- Eso solo es parte del plan, además si el se llegara a casar se casaría con Ellen Radford no con migo – le respondí testarudamente ala vez que buscaba en mis cajones los papiros para terminar de una buena vez de ubicar el lugar donde se debería abrirse el portal cosa que aún seguía pendiente  
  
- ¡ Si claro !....¡ pero da la casualidad de que tu en estos momentos eres Ellen Radford y no Hermione Granger ! – continuaba gritando mientras se paseaba con desesperación de un extremo a otro de la habitación al verme hablar del asunto tan tranquilamente  
  
-¿ Como que no soy Hermione Granger ?...¿ Entonces quien le presta su cuerpo a Ellen Radford ?....soy Ellen frente a todos cuando estamos en público, pero ahora estas hablando con Hermione Granger...la misma que se enamoró del idiota de Potter – le grité ahora yo avanzando hacia él que se había detenido de golpe de espaldas a mi al oír lo que acababa de decir  
  
-¡ Ten cuidado con lo que dices !....que el idiota de Potter esta aquí – me contestó sonriendo a la vez que se giraba a verme aún con cara de confusión  
  
- Se que es difícil Harry.....también lo es para mi...pero soy yo Hermione – le susurré al oído al tiempo que lo abrazaba tiernamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir sus brazos alrededor mío y su aliento en mi oído  
  
- Lo se....se que res tú....mi Hermione – me dio para después comenzar a besar suavemente mi cuello haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo al a velocidad de un relámpago como lo que iluminaban esta noche presagiando lo inminente  
  
- Sabes también que te amo – le susurre yo con voz cálida y trémula al sentir las caricias de Harry subir de intensidad  
  
- Tal vez....si lo repitieras mas seguido – me dijo sonriente a la vez que acariciaba mis cabellos negros  
  
- Te amo.....te amo.....te amo – le repetía entre beso y beso cada uno de los cuales aumentaba su duración e intensidad para deleite de ambos, por lo que esas tres frases fueron las últimas entendibles en esta noche de pasión y tormenta, ahora me hallaba en otro tipo de cautiverio...uno que rogaba porque no terminara nunca...quería vivir así como ahora...entre sus brazos, recibiendo sus caricias como si fuera la primera vez, me has dejado marcada desde aquella noche en que me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión, desde entonces soy tuya y te aseguraste de que jamás nunca nadie apagara este fuego que nos consume a ambos siendo imperios que se afrentan... que nos acariciamos efímeros entre mil soles que se despedazan gemido a gemido, roce a roce uniéndonos tiernamente....iguales a dos ángeles equivocados en medio de un bosque oscuro, iluminados por el fugaz resplandor del relámpago como furia del viento y arrullados por las gotas de fría lluvia que presenciaban la entrega de dos cuerpo, de dos almas, de dos espíritus , de dos sueños que se fundían junto con esta noche de fantasmas y ángeles caídos.  
  
Podía sentir la fresca brisa de la mañana entrar por la ventana trayendo consigo el olor a tierra húmeda que tanto me gusta...pero no tanto como su aroma que ahora me embargaba de pies a cabeza...su respiración era acompasada, ya no agitada como la de anoche....me encontraba acurrucada en su pecho, una de sus manos acariciaba mi desnuda espalda mientras la otra se entretenía con un mechón de mi cabello.... no quería abrir los ojos por temor a que todo esto fuese un sueño, tenía mido a que mi mente me jugara una mala pasada y que el abrir los ojos me encontrara sola en la cama con tan solo el recuerdo de una noche agitada.... mas mi alegría no tuvo límites al sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos permitiéndome una vez mas beber de su aliento  
  
- Hasta hace solo algunas horas era completamente castaño – me dijo sonriente a la vez que me mostraba un mechón de cabello marrón con las puntas negras y que se extendería poco a poco hasta la raíz del cabello devolviéndome mi color negro  
  
- Si...ayer me debilité un poco le dije abrazándolo fuertemente al recordar los motivos por los que mi hechizo perdió la potencia para mantener mi color de cabello...era sin duda el desgaste energético que tuve desde que fui raptada por Draco Malfoy  
  
- Pero ya estas bien...aunque me gustan mas tus ojos marrones – me dijo abrazándome también con la misma intensidad a la vez que besaba tiernamente uno de mis hombros justamente donde se hallaba la cicatriz que me marcaba desde hacia exactamente seis años – lamento esto...no sabes cuanto – me dijo rozando con sus dedos la ahora pequeña cicatriz  
  
- Sabes que no fue tu culpa...yo solo intenté protegerte...y lo logré – le dije seriamente mientras lo veía a los ojos  
  
- Aún así no debiste hacerlo...pudiste haber muerto – me replicó con cara angustiada – jamás me lo habría perdonado...no habría soportado vivir sabiendo que la persona la que amo se sacrificó por mi – agregó a la vez que se sentaba en la cama ocultando su rostro entre las manos  
  
- Debía protegerte, no iba a permitir que Malfoy , Voldemort o quien fuera te tocara mientras yo pudiera evitarlo...aún no estabas listo para enfrentarlos como era debido...te amaba y no permitiría que te lastimaran – le contesté incorporándome también y sin poder resistirme le pregunté - ¿ Ya me amabas en ese entonces ?  
  
El sonrió ante la pregunta y con mirada nostálgica susurró – Te amo desde aquella Navidad que pasamos juntos ...solo que no me di cuenta hasta que Malfoy te hirió....no sabía que tanto te necesitaba hasta que caíste sangrando sobre mi....porque mi vida eres tu – me respondió haciendo que yo lo abrazara por la espalda mientras acariciaba con cariño su revuelto cabello, el solo se limitó a cerrar sus hermosos ojos y a disfrutar de mis caricias perezosamente entre mis brazos...cuando daría porque viviésemos siempre así, el uno junto al otro....los dos nos perdimos en un mundo de ensoñaciones cuando un chisporroteo proveniente de la chimenea nos distrajo a ambos ...lo que vi. me hizo soltar un grito de sorpresa mientras el buscaba con desesperación sus gafas envolviéndonos en una lucha por la sábana que nos cubría a la vez que la cara sonriente de Albus Dumbledore nos observaba con un gesto pícaro en la mirada, así que con un sonoro - ¡ EJEM, EJEM ! – al puro estilo Umbridge logró que Harry encontrara sus gafas y se las colocara torpemente mientras que yo me cubría lo mas que podía con la manta  
  
-¡ Heee !...¡ Me alegra saber que sus diferencias han quedado resueltas !...¡ Lamento interrumpir sus....negociaciones pero tengo que informarles que tenemos una reunión extraordinaria en la que requerimos de su presencia ! - nos comunicó esto nuestro antiguo profesor para desaparecer al instante entre las llamas de la chimenea de mi cuarto  
  
- No....que vergüenza – exclamé tumbándome de nuevo en mi cama sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas  
  
- Oye...¿ te avergüenzas de mi ? – inquirió Harry divertido al tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo su ropa algo avergonzado también  
  
- No digas tonterías – le respondí arrojándole una almohada que le dio justo en el rostro - ¡ Sabes a lo que me refiero ! – le dije a la vez que me vestía tan rápido como podía  
  
- Vamos date prisa – me apresuraba desde la chimenea para disgusto suyo y en unos minutos mas nos hallábamos de nuevo en la sala de reuniones del Ministro de Magia junto con todos los demás involucrados en esta misión  
  
- bien estamos aquí para discutir la estrategia que tenemos que trazar para detener el intento de Draco y Narcisa por revivir a Lucius Malfoy que encabezaría un movimiento de rebelión a favor de los sangre pura con la ayuda de Ellen Radford nuestra espía gracias al Anillo de Arpax que ahora se encuentra custodiado por un comando de aurores  
  
- Bien primero que nada el pretende utilizar su boda como pantalla, debemos impedirlo – declaró Harry mirándome significativamente ante la sonrisa complaciente de nuestro ex - profesor quien lucia un semblante tranquilo y hasta se podría decir confiado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todos :

Como estan?....lamento como siempre la demora pero creo que el capitulo vale la pena no es asi?...bueno la noticia es que por fin he terminado de escribir la historia y que estoy comenzando otra que idee hace algun tiempo pero que no habia podido escribir ocmo ahora asi que espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo ...ahora respondo a sus revies :

**S. Lily Potter:**

Hola liily gracias por tu review y bueno le atinaste, en lo que respecta a si Hermione termina casandose con draco tendras que leer las historia ( solo te digo que uno no se casa hasta que los dos dice acepto, asi que en el transcurso todo puede pasar ), y por harry no te preocupes que no le voy a hacer nada malo ( bueno no tanto.....jejeje), te gusto el capitulo ?...bueno espero tu review para este capitulo OK?

**Monik :**

Hola muchacha, que bueno verte y tambien que bueno que ya este funcionando tu ordenador, en cuanto a si hermione va a soportar creo que si porque draco no es muy expresivo y a lo mas que llegara es el besar superficialmente a esta chica porque lo que a el le importa de verdad es obtener el anillo. y que bueno que seas una brujita de verdad, eso solo prueba que el querer es poder, y si mi msn es el mismo de mi correo asi que espero poder verte muy pronto al igual que tu review, tu tambien me caes muy bien y gracias por la confianza ( aunque no sea tanta la que merezco )....bueno nos vemos pronto OK?

bbpotter :

Hola chica....escribe lo que quieras en tus reviews que yo no me canso de leerlos....jejeje, bueno hermione tendra que hacerlo sin ser vista OK...tengo un poco de prisa porque me corren de aqui asi que luego prometo escribirte mas OK?

antoniettaHS9 :

hola mira la verdad es que bueno todo tiene que ser parte de un plan o estrategia asi que si queremos que funcione tendra que soportarlo pero creo que aqui tanto hermione com harry recibieron su recompensa no crees?. bueno tengo prisa...luego escribo mas OK? gracias por todo

pollo´s :

hola tratare de verla pero no ahora porque me estan corriendo asi que gracias por tu review y pormeto leerla en cuanto pueda quizas me atrase un poco porque toda esta semana es de examenes asi que espero hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, gracias por todo OK?

se despide de ustedes

su amiga

**cidonya **


	18. Raptados

**Cap 18. : "Raptados "**  
  
No podía creerlo...parecía que de un momento a otro todo había empeorado para nosotros...hoy era el día de mi boda....mejor dicho el día de la boda de Draco Malfoy con Ellen Radford...mientras mi futura suegra Narcisa y yo nos encontrábamos en mi alcoba terminando los últimos arreglos del majestuoso y elegante vestido novia que llevaba puesto y que gracias a un hechizo de " aliviarum " este no pesaba nada de lo que aparentaba .....de repente Blaize Zabinni el ex mortífago y ahora militante de nuestro naciente rebelión entró como una exhalación en busca de Draco para comunicarle que recientemente habían corrido con la suerte de capturar al mismo Ministro de Magia quien viajaba de incógnito como muggle en una diligencia que curiosamente se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el Oeste de Inglaterra y al cual habían trasladado de inmediato hacia una de las mazmorras de la mansión donde ya una vez me había encontrado...el pánico recorrió mi cuerpo , mas mi mente comenzó a maquinar una salida....Harry se encontraba haciendo guardia en la puerta de mi alcoba con la capa de invisibilidad puesta, así que de alguna manera u otra debía deshacerme de Narcisa de modo que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta me quité un pendiente y lo arrojé hacia un rincón de la habitación por lo que Narcisa entre confundida y exaltada por la noticia olvidó que con un simple "accio" habría recuperado la preciosa prenda en lugar de salir detrás de Zabinni para reemplazar la joya extraviada lo que me dio la oportunidad perfecta para intentar informar a Harry cuando un susurro salido de la nada que me asustó terriblemente me dijo - ¡ Lo oí todo...entre junto con Zabinni !  
  
-¡ Tenemos que sacar a Tudor de las mazmorras ! – le dije a Harry sin saber exactamente en que sitio se hallaba el ojiverde  
  
-¿ Sabes como llegar hasta ahí sin ser vistos ? – me preguntó la voz de el  
  
-¡ casi toda la mansión ! – le respondí convencida al tiempo que el me dirigía hacia el tocador de mi recámara para tomar mi preciada varita, la cual no teniendo donde mas ocultarla la coloqué entre la fina media de seda y mi pierna con el fin de ocultarla a lo que Harry solo se limitó a sonreírme traviesa mente desde el fondo de la capa después de hacer un movimiento con la varita apuntando hacia el fondo de la habitación pero que no alcancé a ver el efecto pues este ya me conducía hacia el pasillo que ya conocía tan bien, comenzamos a avanzar rápidamente hasta que....  
  
-¡ Espera ! – me susurró Harry deteniéndose a la vez que nos aprisionábamos silenciosos contra un muro al ver a Draco parar con aire presuntuoso y vestido para la ocasión rumbo al Salón Principal -¡ Yo me encargo ! – le comuniqué a Harry cuando vi a Crabbe y a Goyle hacer guardia en la puerta de una de las celdas de la mazmorra donde supuse se hallaba Tudor, estos al verme llegar guardaron compostura pues a decir verdad había conseguido con mis malos tratos que ellos me temieran tanto como a Draco - ¿ Ha dicho algo ? – les pregunté casualmente  
  
- ¡ Solo ha hablado con Draco...el salió a buscarte ! – me confirmó Goyle a la vez que Crabbe afirmaba torpemente con la cabeza  
  
-¡ Bien....déjame entrar, quiero hablar con el ! – le ordené a Goyle quien se mostró dudoso al principio pero que después de unos segundos accedió ante la mirada asesina que le había dirigido a este abriendo la puerta de la celda para darme paso a aquella parte de la mansión que me era ya bastante familiar  
  
-¡ Sr. Ministro lo sacaremos de aquí ! – le susurré al tiempo que Harry y yo lo desatábamos de una pared a la que se hallaba atado de pies y manos, el no contestó nada pues al parecer no tenía muchas fuerzas para ello  
  
-¡ Cubrenos pronto ! – me apremió Harry para que yo cubriese a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad  
  
-¡ Listo ! – susurré al verificar que ellos desaparecían por completo de mi vista, pro lo que en voz alta agregué asegurándome que Crabbe y Goyle pudieran oírme desde afuera - ¡ Espero que par cuando Draco vuelva le des mas respuestas de las que me has dado, porque conmigo no tendrás una próxima oportunidad ! – dicho esto abrí de golpe la puerta mostrándome exaltada para después cerrarla de golpe asustando a los dos vigías y cerciorándome antes que Harry junto con la cola de mi vestido de novia no quedasen dentro de la celda -¡ No permitan que nadie mas entre ! – les ordené abandonando apresuradamente el pasillo en dirección opuesta dando vuelta en la esquina mas cercana en donde puede hablar nuevamente con Harry - ¡ Conozco una salida....es un pasadizo que se oculta cuando el arroyo que pasa en los linderos de la mansión sube de nivel, pero que ahora su caudal es normal... tendremos que cruzarlo para llegar hasta el limite el bosque !  
  
-¡ Andando ! – le escuché decir a la vez que comenzábamos nuestra huida a través de los pasillos y puertas ocultas hasta dar con el pasadizo correcto que era un poco estrecho y que parecía no haber sido usado en años puesto que con la pasada creciente del arroyo se hallaba lleno de barro limoso lo que dificultaba nuestro andar...lo descubrí gracias a un antiguo libro que encontré en la biblioteca y que hablaba acerca de la construcción de la mansión....en unos cuantos minutos mas nos hallábamos ante un pequeño portón que se hallaba bien disimulado entre la enramada que o cubría por lo que no tuve mas remedio que buscar entre mis medias mi varita, la que había tenido precaución de llevar conmigo - ¡ Alohomora ! – susurré logrando abrir la oxidada reja que nos dio paso hacia la rivera del riachuelo de aguas cristalinas que rodeaba la parte trasera del mansión  
  
- ¡ Rapido tenemos que cruzar ! – me dijo Harry al tiempo que hacía levitar al Ministro con una mano y con la otra me sujetaba fuertemente de un brazo para ayudarme a cruzar lo mas rápido posible aunque el hechizo parecía no hacer efecto en tela húmeda por que en cuanto tocó el agua sentí como el peso de la cola de este me hacía mas pesada a pesar de que el resto del vestido estaba hecho de tela mas fina que al mojarse se adhería a mi cuerpo  
  
- ¡ Harry....el peso ! – me quejé yo al ver como con todo y los esfuerzos de este la corriente me arrastraba - ¡ Dissendio ! – lo escuche murmurar cuando por fin se había liberado del Ministro y con horror pude ver como la cola de mi vestido se separaba en el acto lo que me hizo dirigirle a Harry una mirada de descontento  
  
-¿ Que ? - me dijo con cara inocente al tiempo que con ambos brazos me jalaba con mucho mayor facilidad hacia la otra orilla - ¡ Rompiste mi vestido Harry ! – le reclamé indignada al ver como en pocos segundos el había acabado con aquel hermoso vestido digno de un museo y que ahora no solo se hallaba sin cola, sino mojado, manchado de barro y limo y con muchos rasgones en distintas partes - ¡ Bah....cuando te cases conmigo yo te compraré uno mucho mejor que ese ! – me respondió señalando con desdén el ahora vestido maltratado que Narcisa había escogido para mi - ¡ Además no me gustaba ! – agregó tomando a Tudor por los hombros y a mi fuertemente de un brazo para avanzar mas deprisa hasta llegar a unas rocas que nos cubrían de la vista de cualquiera haciendo que Harry retirase la capa de invisibilidad del Ministro quien se hallaba ya mas repuesto - ¡ El sabe que el anillo es falso ! – susurró viendo fijamente a Harry y a mi con un poco de recelo  
  
-¡ Sr. Ministro ella es Hermione Granger nuestra espía ! – le dijo Harry como presentándonos cosa que me pareció absurda y que con una simple mirada de interrogación bastó para que Harry comprendiera mi desconcierto ante el hecho de presentarme ante una persona que ya me conocía - Después que tratamos nuestro último plan creímos que estarías mas segura al borrarles la memoria a todos los de la asamblea...solo sabemos que tu ere tu Dumbledore, Ron y yo y...claro ahora el Ministro  
  
- Eso en verdad fue una buena idea ya que ahora Malfoy sigue creyendo que eres Ellen – musitó el Ministro con semblante de concentración  
  
-¿ Y eso de que nos sirve ?...pensará que lo he traicionado de todas formas al huirme – aclaré mirándolos a ambos con cara de angustia al saber nuestro plan perdido por una inoportuna casualidad  
  
- No creo que lo piense – replicó Harry con aire despreocupado – Estoy seguro que el cree que yo he liberado al Ministro y que te he secuestrado porque he descubierto su plan – agregó Harry seriamente  
  
-¿ Secuestrado ?...pero el ni siquiera nos vio...no me vio oponer resistencia – repliqué tercamente  
  
- Como si lo hubiera visto...¿ recuerdas que antes de salir de tu cuarto te giraste para esconder tu varita en tus medias ? – yo solo asentí levemente para que el continuara con su explicación – pues mientras estabas de espaldas yo....desordené tu alcoba para que pareciera que habíamos luchado antes de capturarte – concluyó con una amplia sonrisa reflejada en su rostro  
  
-¿ Y el verdadero anillo donde esta ? – pregunté a ambos hombres a la vez que comenzábamos a internarnos en el bosque  
  
- Ron lo tiene...esta en Beltenebros...si yo fuera Malfoy acudiría allí lo mas pronto posible, es lo mas lógico – razonó Harry pensativo al tiempo que yo zafaba lo que quedaba de mi vestido de una zarza donde se había enredado  
  
- Tenemos que prevenirlo de inmediato – confirmé avanzando lo más rápido que podía y que mis piernas me permitían, pues ahora era mi mejor amigo el que corría peligro  
  
- Nos apareceremos cerca de Beltenebros, no podremos hacerlo dentro de la mansión – nos dijo Harry a la vez que sacaba de entre sus ropas un jarrón al que reconocí como el favorito de Narcisa - ¿ Quee ? ...solo lo tome prestado – se defendió sonriendo inocentemente al verme negar divertida al pensar la cara que pondría Narcisa al enterarse que su preciado jarrón heredado de su abuela que a su vez fue heredado de su abuela sirviera ahora como traslador de Potter y compañía - ¡ Portus !  
  
Solo nos tomó unos instantes mas para hallarnos a los pies del enorme portón que bordeaba imponente los terrenos pertenecientes a la mansión de Beltenebros y que para nuestra sorpresa se hallaba abierto de par en par, indicio claro que la seguridad había sido violada deliberadamente haciendo que mis peores presentimientos se volvieran realidad a medida que los res avanzábamos con precaución hacia la casa, la cual encontramos también en estado de caos...habíamos llegado tarde...Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces habían llegado primero que nosotros en búsqueda del anillo y de su prometida a quien creía secuestrada por el auror Potter  
  
- Mi señora...el Sr. Malfoy vino buscándola a usted y a el anillo....dijo que el Sr. Potter la retenía por al fuerza ...encontró al Sr. Weasley y....pelearon junto con los demás aurores – nos comunicó el viejo Caio con temor en la mirada  
  
-¿ Donde están Ron y los demás ? – inquirió Harry preocupado al viejo elfo  
  
- El Sr. Weasley fue capturado junto con otros dos aurores que al parecer eran los Srs. Jugson y Laurent...porque los Srs. McCoy y Liberguier están heridos y Mirra los está atendiendo lo mejor que puede....pero están graves – concluyo el elfo  
  
-¿ Sabes si se llevaron el anillo Caio ? – le pregunté temiendo la respuesta del elfo  
  
-¡ No mi Señora....pero dejaron esto ! – nos respondió el elfo mostrando un pergamino donde se notaba la caligrafía delicada de Draco Malfoy y que decía así :  
  
Potter :  
  
Se que tienes el anillo y a Ellen, yo por mi parte tengo a tu querido amigo Ron Weasley junto con otros dos de tus aurores. Si quieres verlos con vida trae sanas y salvas mis pertenencias a la capilla de Saint Mitchel mañana a las once de la noche y tu tendrás a tus hombres. Sin trucos Potter, me aseguraré de ello.  
  
D.M. -¿ Donde esta el anillo Caio ? – preguntó de nuevo Harry - Lo tengo yo mi Señor....el joven Weasley me lo entregó para que lo escondiera y se lo diera a usted en caso de que cayera preso – se explicaba el elfo a la vez que sacaba de entre su manto un objeto envuelto en un lienzo que entregó a Harry  
  
- ¡ Tenemos que salvar a Ron y a los demás ! – agregue con voz impregnada de preocupación  
  
-¿ Pero ves lo que pide ?......¡ Te pide a ti !...no pienso arriesgarte mas – dijo Harry tercamente  
  
- Pero se trata de Ron... Harry...no tenemos otra opción, además Saint Mitchel está al Oeste y la alineación esta a punto de darse...de hecho será mañana a media noche....nos esta citando antes para asegurarse de tenerlo todo para abrir el portal en esos momentos – le recordé a mi compañero  
  
- Bien...iremos...pero tomaremos las medidas adecuadas – finalizó Harry dirigiéndose a ver a los dos aurores heridos...la hora se acercaba peligrosamente a pasos agigantados y muy pronto nos apareceríamos cerca de ahí...habíamos desafiado al destino y este nos ha encontrado...decidir entre tu mejor amigo y la mujer que amas en medio de la lucha por mantener la paz del mundo mágico a cualquier precio....aún cuando este fuera un precio de sangre lo pagaríamos....juntos.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Hola a todos :  
**  
Lamento la demora pero espero que con este nuevo capitulo estén mas que resueltas mis deudas con ustedes.... ¿ les gustó ?....vaya seis hojas de word...nunca había hecho uno tan largo....me costó capturarlo, pero bueno a responder reviews del capitulo pasado :  
  
**Sakurawinner :**  
  
Hola Sakura, gusto en conocerte, gracias por tu comentario, en verdad solo hago lo que puedo imaginarme, en cuanto a lo del hijo....bueno esperen al capitulo final y se enterarán de cómo quedan las cosas entre todos, bueno espero que este cap. Haya sido de tu agrado así que espero el próximo review muy pronto OK?  
  
**S. Lily Potter :**  
  
Hola Lily....la verdad es que yo también disfruto ver a Harry un poco celoso de vez en cuando y espero que este capitulo te haya agradado tanto como a mi, gracias por el review y espero otro muy pronto con el comentario para este cap, OK?  
  
**bbPotter :**  
  
Hola muchacha,......jajaja, esa es buena, te confieso que si yo tuviera novio y me peleara con el estaría encantada con estas reconciliaciones......jejeje, pero bueno en cuanto a lo de ser masoquista, así es...voy a seguir con la trama y espero que hasta ahora vaya bien, porque el fin es el capitulo 22 al igual que la otra ( me refiero al numero de capitulos y no a que serán iguales porque nada que ver ) y gracias por perdonarme lo de la respuesta corta, lo que pasa es que mi computadora no sirve y tengo que utilizar la de mi hermana (que de vez en cuando se molesta...jejeje), pero bueno espero seguir sabiendo de ti también, espero el próximo review OK?  
  
**antoniettaHS9 :  
**  
Hola Antonieta, mucho gusto, la verdad yo me divertí mucho haciendo al anterior capitulo ya que es el resultado de una noche de tormenta, combinada con música y poesía a la luz de mi lámpara de buró, así que rueguen junto con migo porque mi musa no se aleje mucho ( pero no tanto porque para la otra nos inunda a todos......jejeje ) , y claro que Harry se siente extraño, es como si de repente vieras a un amigo que hace 5 años no que te saca de onda no?...bueno espero también tu review con el comentario para este capitulo OK?  
  
**Nelly Esp :  
**  
Hola Nelly...te gusto el capitulo?...bueno la discusión no la puse pero espero haber hecho que entendiesen algunas cosas de las que ahí se convinieron no solo para la seguridad de Hermione, si no también para la de ellos mismos y que al parecer dio resultado....gracias por tu review y espero el de este nuevo capitulo OK?  
  
**Pollo"s :  
**  
Hola...lo de la cicatriz no lo menciono en ningún otro capitulo, aquí es donde comienza la explicación de porque el odio a veces enfermizo de Hermione hacia Draco, claro aparte de todos los insultos diarios....ella tiene un motivo importante por el cual ella desea tomar venganza y por lo cual sacrificó su felicidad con Harry al embarcarse en esta torturante misión para ella y que gracias a este motivo Harry descubre lo que realmente siente por ella además de la atracción física, bueno que tal el capitulo?, bueno aun no lo leo pero en cuanto lo haga te digo OK?  
  
**Monik :**  
  
Hola Mónica, prometo agregarte al msm y ojalá que algún día coincidamos, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracia por tu comentario, espero que todo este bien por aya y que sigas disfrutando de tus vacaciones porque lo que soy yo ya sueño hasta con la administración, bueno espero tu próximo comentario muy pronto OK?  
  
**Victoria205** :  
  
Hola Victoria mucho gusto, gracias por tu comentario (la verdad no creo ser ni siquiera tener la milésima parte de imaginación suficiente como para compararme con JK , pero me alegra que me consideres mi historia como algo parecido a un libro de HP ), espero tu comentario para este capitulo nuevo muy pronto y espero subir el otro en cuanto pueda OK?  
  
**Mamakachi :  
**  
Hola Mamakachi mucho gusto, me halagas mucho al decirme que te ha encantado la historia y me sorprende el que la hayas leído en tan poco tiempo, espero no haber sido muy extensa y claro que no demoraré mas de un mes solo que mis cursos de verano me impiden hacerlo tan seguido como antes , lamento dejarlos con la intriga de siempre, pero ya me conocen.....jejeje, bueno espero también tu próximo comentario OK?  
  
Bueno nos vemos ( hasta que pueda claro ), y deséenme suerte para los examenes de Administración del Miércoles y el Viernes ( TT ) si ?  
  
Jajaja...bueno, besos a todos y se cuidan mucho OK?  
  
Se despide de ustedes  
  
Su amiga  
  
**Cidonya**


	19. Sangre de Heredero

**Cap. 19 : "Sangre de Heredero "**  
  
La noche era fría...el viento agitaba mi negra cabellera que de vez en cuando se enredaban a la delgada cadenilla que sostenía al Anillo de Arpax en mi cuello a manera de collar...había llovido pues podía sentir ese olor a tierra mojada en cuanto llegamos por medio de un traslador pues al parecer Malfoy había colocado hechizos antiapariciones en un rango de distancia bastante amplio alrededor de la antigua construcción que a lo lejos no se distinguía bien....dificilmente avanzaba pues me encontraba atada de manos...no había tenido oportunidad de cambiarme de ropa por lo que aún lucía el vestido de novia que se hallaba tan sucio y manchado como el honor de los Malfoy , varios cortes hacían que los jirones de la fina tela ondearan con el aire juguetonamente....Harry me llevaba de un brazo caminando a grandes zancadas a lo que yo oponía resistencia de vez en cuando pues sabíamos a la perfección que nos vigilaban desde que el viejo jarrón de Narcisa se estrelló en el suelo al llegar en el prado del cual ahora salíamos a toda velocidad  
  
-¡ Ahí esta ! – dijo Auxerre uno de los dos aurores que nos acompañaban  
  
-La Catedral de Farrar construida sobre las ruinas del centro ceremonial druida y que en sus excavaciones de reconstrucción se levantaba imponente la antigua construcción  
  
- Tiene hechizos antimuggles y antiapariciones.... también son recientes – dijo Harry al tiempo que revisaba con cautela los alrededores como temiendo una emboscada logrando que todos pusiéramos nuestros cinco sentidos alerta....una figura elegante apareció de entre las sombras provocadas por la luz de la luna llena, llevaba una túnica oscura que contrastaba con su cabello rubio dando matices platinados...era Draco Malfoy quien venía en mi búsqueda....y la del Anillo  
  
- Hasta aquí llegas Potter...ahora dame lo queme pertenece – dijo Malfoy con la mirada mas fría que hasta ahora le había visto  
  
- Yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato....aquí están los dos ahora tu muéstrame a Ron y a los demás – exigió Harry con tono amenazador a la vez que me sujetaba fuertemente del brazo  
  
-¡ Crabbe, Goyle ! – gritó Draco haciendo que de las sombras salieran los dos guardaespaldas de Draco junto con tres hombres amordazados con fuertes sogas que les impedían huir notando como uno de ellos de cabellos rojos fijaba su atención en mi con cara de incredulidad logrando que una inquietud me invadiera por unos segundos – Bien...te parece si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo – sugirió Draco con voz arrastrada  
  
- Bien...¡ Uno ! ...- dijo Harry agudizando sus sentidos  
  
-¡ Dos !.....- gritó Draco previniendo a sus guardias con un leve gesto de su mano  
  
-¡ Volveré por ti !....¡ Lo juro ! – me susurró Harry tan bajo para que solo yo escuchara, por unos instantes me perdí en aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba haciéndome desear que no fuese esta la ultima vez que los viese - ¡ Tres ! – gritó empujándome hacia el centro al tiempo que Crabbe y Goyle hacían lo mismo con Ron y los otros....por una fracción de segundo unos ojos azules se reflejaron en mis pupilas del mismo tono pero que a pesar de la máscara supo adivinar que era su mejor amiga la que se hallaba a punto de caer en las garras del enemigo ....de nuevo, los dos nos encontrábamos en el centro hasta que sentí un tirón que me obligó a romper el contacto visual con el pelirrojo para que a los pocos segundos me hallara en brazos de Draco Malfoy pudiendo ver a Ron junto a Harry y los demás rehenes a salvo  
  
-¡ Bien Potter ahora márchate con tus amigos si no quieres morir ! – le amenazó Malfoy con voz arrogante sin siquiera mirarlo mientras me cubría caballerosamente con su capa oscura  
  
-¡ Nos veremos ! – le aseguró Harry que era sujetado por un Ron mas pálido de lo normal y con una terrible confusión plasmada en el rostro, pero que al mismo tiempo miraba con angustia como Draco me tomaba por los hombros para conducirme a la oscuridad de donde había salido siendo escoltados por Crabbe y Goyle hacia el mundo de las tinieblas perdiendo de vista a mis dos mejores amigos de la infancia junto con mi ultima esperanza de sobrevivir....apenas habíamos dando unos diez pasos cuando Draco se detuvo en seco al ver a cientos de sombras aparecerse frente a nosotros provocando que el pánico me invadiera de nuevo al ver la cantidad de aliados que Draco había logrado convocar con solo avisar el posible hecho de revivir a Lucius el día de hoy  
  
-¡ Mátenlos a todos ! – ordenó este a unos quince hombres de los 200 que habían aparecido en el claro del bosque donde nos hallábamos, palidecí notablemente y mis oportunidades de sobrevivir eran cada vez mas escasas....sentía que la vida me abandonaba a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como un estertor de muerte se apoderaba de mi a la velocidad de la luz al pensar que esta vez ellos se hallaban en desventaja....Dios Harry.....Ron....todos....sentía que el aire me faltaba y mi respiración se agitaba con desesperación, pensé en huir pero Draco me sujetaba aún del brazo tan fuerte que ya ni lo sentía, pero no me importaba porque mis pensamientos se hallaban en otro sitio muy lejos de ahí y a la vez tan cerca...tenía que controlarme...muy pronto llegarían los refuerzos...ese era el plan....lo que no se hallaba en el plan eran esas sombras....que el cielo nos ayude...porque ahora si estamos en problemas....grandes problemas....una voz me devolvió de nuevo a mi ruda realidad de un golpe seco al igual que sus palabras - ¡ Los demás deben custodiar los alrededores de la catedral e impedir que nadie entre ! – agregó Draco sonriendo triunfante al ver como todas aquellas sombras se dispersaban en puntos estratégicos para la defensa del lugar  
  
-¡ Querida.... Que bueno que estés de vuelta....yo vi cuando Potter te arrastraba por el río ! – me dijo una alegre Narcisa cuando todos entramos a la antigua construcción gótica del siglo XIV.....dentro había material para la construcción y los hermosos vitrales hacían que la luz de luna se distorsionara en haces de luz mortecina bañando a todos los que por ella pasábamos dándole un aire sublime al recinto que se hallaba decorado con pinturas sacras y que estaba a punto de ser profanado por una de las familias de mayor tradición y apego al arte de cultivar las artes oscuras para su beneficio  
  
- Todo por culpa del imbésil de Potter....hemos estado a punto de fracasar....quien pensaría que alguna vez el pobretón Weasley fuera a serme útil – bufó Draco molesto mientras sacaba los pergaminos de una alforja - ¡ Muy pronto llegará la hora de purificar nuestro mundo...y nuestra sangre....espera un poco mas padre ! – exclamaba el rubio embelesado con cada detalle del altar donde comenzó as recitar la himnodia que me vi obligada a traducir meses atrás con tal que no sospecharan y que era necesaria para comenzar el ritual....de repente el aire fue surcado por el sonido de las campanas del reloj de la torre que marcaban las doce en punto hora exacta que la que las estrellas de distintas constelaciones se alineaban formando un pentagrama sobre la catedral de Farrar que comenzó a vibrar violentamente lo que desprendió polvo de la bóveda de mármol que coronaba el imponente edificio....una honda gigantesca de energía se desató tomándonos por sorpresa a todos inundando por completo el lugar con una atmósfera de irremediable sacrilegio que pesaba en el ambiente dejándonos inmóviles y las mas terrible de las estupefacciones se apoderó de mi ser .....en segundos se había formado una especie de portal semejante a un hoyo negro que se abrió exactamente tras del altar ....estaba hecho de una especie de plasma que variaba de tonos a una velocidad vertiginosa y que daba la sensación de que era tan denso como el fango.....por un momento todo sonido cesó y nadie se atrevió a moverse de su sito, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido o congelado....una fuerte explosión proveniente del exterior donde supuse los refuerzos volvió todo a la normalidad logrando que el portal se viera como la boca de un torbellino girando sin parar y junto con la luz de un relámpago que iluminó hasta el último rincón de la vieja construcción un emisario de tempos el regente del tiempo apareció frente al portal con aire fantasmal  
  
-¡ Ustedes mortales que osan abrir el portal concedido a Ramnuel deben pagar un tributo de sangre a Tempos antes de acceder a los misterios del tiempo...la sangre deberá ser pura.....tan pura como la luz de las constelaciones que permiten abrir este portal de luz y sombras ! – dijo el mensajero con voz potente sin alejarse del frente del portal esperando a que el tributo de sangre fuese pagado....el emisario era alto, de barba blanca tan larga que casi rozaba el suelo, sus ojos se hallaban cerrados....tenía el aspecto de un cadáver a media descomposición debido a que su piel se encontraba de un color gris verdoso....su voz era fría, como si n tuviese alma....por unos instantes me quedé en blanco.....¿ había dicho sacrificio de sangre pura ?....el pánico de nuevo me invadió lo que se volvía cada vez una sensación mas frecuente en mi para mi desagrado, ¿pero quien sería el elegido ?  
  
- Debí haber conservado a Weasley – escuché que susurraba Draco girándose a ver a todos los presentes para decidir quien sería la víctima de tan cruel muerte, los ojos de Draco pasaban de mi hacia Crabbe para después ver a Goyle y por increíble que suene también consideró a su propia madre....cuando por fin su mirada fria se posó sobre Crabbe una voz volvió a interrumpir el maquiavélico juego de miradas  
  
-¡ No debe ser cualquier sangre....deberá ser la sangre pura del heredero....la sangre del dueño del anillo deberá ser derramada sobre el altar de holocausto !....¡ el heredero de sangre real deberá ser inmolado para que su alma pueda liberarse del cautiverio de la carne sujeta a los caprichos del tiempo y así poder cambiar los designios de Tempus ! – dijo aquel emisario provocando que la sangre de mis venas se detuviera como si se hubiese congelado en unos segundos y que un estertor a muerte me envolviera logrando penetrar hasta la médula de mis huesos....era yo....yo sería sacrificada para poder cambiar el pasado trayendo a la vida a Lucius Malfoy....pero mi sangre no es pura...yo no soy la heredera....mi sacrificio será en vano....Dios mío.....Harry....él no lo permitirá estoy segura, el debe estar ya muy cerca, tratando de entrar a la capilla para rescatarme....puedo escuchar los gritos de batalla del exterior mezclados con todo tipo de sonidos....él nunca me dejaría sola....no puede abandonarme...no otra vez.  
  
-¿ Ellen ? – oí que la voz de Draco me sacaba de mis pensamientos logrando devolverme de un golpe a la brutal realidad donde sría asesinada si el no llegaba a tiempo - ¡ Sabes que es mi padre ! – agregó como queriendo pedirme perdón por lo que a continuación sucedería conmigo  
  
-¡ No podia esperara mas de un Malfoy ! – le respondí arrojando su capa lejos de mi en son de protesta quedándome cone l maltrecho vestido de novia que aún traía sintiendo como si me quemara la piel dandome un aire de inocente víctima ante su verdugo, él no dijo nada, solo me tomó de un brazo y con paso lento me dirigió hacia el altar que debia ser bañado con mi sangre....cada paso que daba me acercaba mas a la muerte y me alejaba mas de él que es mi vida entera...él hombre al que amo con todo mi ser vendrá por mi....sé que vendrá, él me ama, solo debe estar esperando el momento preciso para entrar y rescatarme para después huir a una playa lejana....viviremos felices, tendremos hijos y los criaremos y envejeceremos juntos....él tiene que venir, Dios dame fuerzas para resistir, no me abandones a mi suerte....no quiero que mi sangre se derrame con el propósito de traer de nuevo las tinieblas al mundo mágico....sentí la superficie fría y dura del altar construido de mármol blanco unas caderas aparecieron gracias a un conjuro que Narcisa lanzó y que me sujetaron de manera que no pudiera escapar de mi destino quedando a la disposición de Draco Malfoy mi enemigo mortal  
  
-¡ Vamos hazlo ya ! – le apresuraba su Narcisa tendiéndole una afilada y estilizada daga que había sacado de sus ropas, su mirar tenía de nuevo aquel brillo demencial que indicaba que haría todo lo que fuera con tal de traer de nuevo a la vida a Lucius - ¿ Que esperas ? – agregó al ver que su hijo no hacía movimiento alguno  
  
- ¡ Basta Madre !- le gritó Draco enfurecido - ¡ Lo haré cuando a mi me plazca ! – agregó maliciosamente a la vez que se acercaba a mi peligrosamente que comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que Harry llegase a tiempo - ¡ Ellen ! – dijo logrando captar mi atención y de nuevo vi mi reflejo en aquellos ojos grises que a su vez se reflejaban en mis pupilas azules....lentamente....muy despacio se acercaba a mis labios, no lo podía creer, el que sería mi futuro asesino pretendía que lo besara.....si de verdad moriré los último labios que besaría serían los del repugnante Draco Malfoy, si se me concediese un último deseo lo pediría a él....mi delirio es él y por él vivo, así que con un último movimiento giré repentinamente mi rostro para evitar aquella boca que repudiaba en lo mas profundo de mi corazón y mi ser.....Draco soltó un bufido de indignación y enfado retirándose rápidamente de mi para tomar la daga con ambas manos ....sin dudad seguía siendo el mismo.....detestaba ser rechazado, sus ojos destilaban ira y cólera adquiriendo el mismo brillo maligno que los ojos de su madre .....estaba a punto de clavarme la daga y mi último pensamiento sería para él......cerré los ojos esperando lo inebitable rogando al cielo que él llegara......  
  
Una explosión cimbró hasta los cimientos de aquel viejo edificio provocando la sorpresa de todos, en unos segundos en los que de nuevo me atrevía a mirar lo que ocurría el panorama había cambiado drásticamente.....Harry sostenía un duelo con Draco, Ron estaba pegándole a Crabbe, Jugson había apresado ya a Narcisa tomándola por sorpresa mientras Laurent amordazaba a Goyle con fuerza  
  
-¡ Crabbe estúpido ....acaba ya con ese idiota y mátala ahora ! – gritaba Narcisa loca de ira al ver como Jugson rompía su varita en dos partes dejándola fuera de la contienda  
  
-¡ NO....Ron ! – gritó Harry que seguía al pendiente de todo, por lo que mi amigo el pelirrojo terminó petrificando a Crabbe a la vez que corría hacia mi para poder liberarme de mis cadenas  
  
-¿ Estas bien...... Hermione ? – me preguntó Ron con rostro cansado y preocupado  
  
-¡ Si gracias Ron.....hacía mucho tiempo que no oía mi nombre ! – le respondí abrazándolo fuertemente al tiempo que nos dirigíamos a refugiarnos detrás de una columna  
  
-¡ Estas loco Weasley !.....¿ Crees que ella te lo agradecerá ?....es como una veela, bella por fuera pero por dentro es un monstruo – gritaba Draco desesperado al ver como la víctima para su sacrificio escapaba con uno de los aurores al que horas atrás había tenido como prisionero  
  
-¡ Cállate ya Malfoy estas perdido !.....¡ RINDETE ! – le gritó Harry con voz potente al tiempo que una explosión y un destello azul iluminaban el templo donde el emisario de Tempos se negaba a intervenir en la historia tomando únicamente el juego de espectador por el momento  
  
- ¿ Un Malfoy rendirse ?.....Jajajajaja, sueñas Potter....ella hará lo que yo le ordene.....¡ ella es mía !.....¡ anda sal de ahí ! – volvió a enfrentar a Harry quien miró preocupado como salí al encuentro de aquel hombre que me llamaba dispuesta a acabar con el en la última oportunidad con mi varita oculta entre los pliegues de mi vestido  
  
-¿ Pero que haces ?....¡ Escóndete ! – me reprochaba Harry con una expresión de terror en el rostro  
  
-¿ Lo ves ?....¿ No te lo dije ?....no debes confiar nunca en una mujer....¡ Ven Ellen ! – me llamó de nuevo para que me aproximara hacia el cosa que no sucedió alterando más aún los nervios de Malfoy - ¡ Vamos que sucede ! – preguntó de nuevo sin despegar la vista de Harry quien mantenía su posición de guardia - Sucede Malfoy que como as dicho....nunca confíes en una mujer....sobre todo si no sabes su verdadero nombre – le respondí de forma altanera como solía hacerlo en el colegio al devolverle los insultos de antaño provocando que este se girara por completo para dejarme ver su rostro confuso  
  
-¿ De que demonios hablas ?....deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame con Potter - me ordenó indicándome con la cabeza donde se encontraba este como si no lo hubiese visto desde antes  
  
- De acuerdo ayudaré....¡ EXPELLIARMUS ! – exclamé apuntándole a Draco Malfoy quien ante el ataque sorpresa no opuso la menor resistencia logrando que la varita de este cayera a unos pocos metros de Harry - ¡ Accio ! – conjuró este dejando a Malfoy desarmado y confundido  
  
- ¡ Maldita traidora !....¿ Como fuiste capaz de entregar a mi hijo ?....¿ Que te ofrecieron a cambio ?...¡ As traicionado a tu sangre !...¡ Nos has traicionado a todos !...¿ Desde cuando estas con ellos ?....de seguro... - gritaba Narcisa escupiendo maldiciones contra mi consiguiendo solo malhumorar a Ron quien con un simple y ligero - ¡ Silencius ! – la voz de Narcisa dejó de retumbar por las paredes aunque pataleaba con furia debido a que no podía seguir despotricando contra el mundo y contra mi....más bien contra Ellen  
  
-¡ Lamento contradecirte Narcisa pero yo no soy una traidora a mi sangre por el simple hecho que no soy una sangre limpia !- esta declaración hizo que la madre de Draco dejara de contorsionarse de la furia y que me prestara un poco de atención - ¡ Finite Incantatem ! – me apunté yo misma con mi varita logrando que mi cabello castaño rizado reemplazara al negro lacio y que las pupilas marrón sustituyeran de nuevo a las azules mostrando a Malfoy mi verdadera identidad....lo miré de manera altiva y con un gesto de triunfo inmenso en mi rostro ...el palideció aún mas de la impresión, lo único que le oí decir en voz baja fue mi nombre : "Hermione Granger "  
  
-¡ Desmaius ! –dijo la voz de Harry logrando que Draco Malfoy cayera pesadamente al piso inconsciente y a una Narcisa petrificada de la alteración que a sus nervios le producía el saber que una sangre sucia los había conseguido burlar por meses derrumbando por completo sus planes....un sonoro y horripilante rugido que provino del enorme portal que aún seguía abierto logrando que nuestra atención de volviera de nuevo hacia aquel misterioso personaje que nos miraba sin emoción alguna en su muerto rostro  
  
-¿ Habéis elegido ya a vuestra victima ? – inquirió de nuevo sin ánimo alguno el emisario de Tempos pues al parecer el concepto del tiempo carecía de sentido y propósito alguno para aquel ser  
  
- No señor....hemos decidido que no usaremos el portal que Tempus nos ofrece....no que queremos cambiar nada de nuestro pasado o averiguar nuestro futuro – le respondió Harry con tono serio y respetuoso debido a que no sabíamos cual sería la reacción de aquel personaje  
  
-¡ Ustedes insensatos mortales interrumpen la tranquilidad de nuestro mundo obligándonos a abrir el portal para después no usarlo y negarnos el sacrificio de sangre que pedimos como muestra de respeto ya que la sangre siempre ha sido la moneda de nuestro reino ! – decía en tono lacónico pero frío aquel ser que se hallaba ahora de espaldas a nosotros dando la cara hacia el portal que rugía cada vez mas fuerte  
  
- Nosotros no abrimos el portal y sin embargo no les hemos negado ni les negaremos el sacrificio de sangre – le comuniqué atrayendo de nuevo la atención sobre mi  
  
-¿ Estas loca ?....¿ A quien quieres sacrificar ? – me preguntó Ron en un susurro que solo yo escuch  
  
- El responsable de abrir el portal será también el responsable de serlo – le respondí dirigiéndome hacia Draco Malfoy que yacía aún inconsciente en el piso - ¡ Además de ti los únicos sangre limpia de aquí son él y Narcisa ! – le dije al pelirrojo que palidecido de nuevo, logrando así que Harry y Ron me entendieran  
  
- Junto como el sacrificio les ofreceremos los pergaminos y el Anillo de Arpax como señal de que Tempos no volverá a ser molestado nunca mas – agregué retirándome junto con Harry y Ron esperando que aquella oferta surtiera efecto  
  
- ¡ De acuerdo....tomaré la ofrenda si me aseguran con no volver a molestar nunca a temples o lo pagarán con la vida de ustedes o de sus hijos ! – sentenció aquel anciano que tomaba a Draco por un brazo y lo arrastraba con gran facilidad hacia el portal a la vez que Narcisa se convulsionaba del terror al ver como se le arrebataba a su único hijo y con el las esperanzas de un mundo dominado por su familia junto con las de volver a ver de nuevo a Lucius con vida  
  
- Puede esta inequívoco que nosotros nos aseguraremos que no se vuelva a interrumpir de nuevo el descanso de Tempus o de sus súbditos – aseguró de nuevo Harry al ver como aquel anciano introducía poco a poco a Malfoy en el portal hasta que ambos desaparecieron por completo junto con el portal provocando una explosión que de nuevo arrancó trozos del viejo edificio levantando una gruesa capa de polvo que nos impedía ver con claridad  
  
-¡ Disperso ! – oí la voz de Ron gritar logrando disolver en unos segundos el polvo que nos restaba visibilidad  
  
-¡ Salgamos pronto..... parece que esto está por caerse ! – nos dijo Jugson haciendo levita a Narcisa quien se había desmayado de la impresión a la vez que Ron levitaba a Crabbe y Harry a Goyle para salir huyendo de ahí lo mas pronto posible, de lo contrario quedaríamos sepultados bajo los escombros de la capilla de Farrar de donde sería imposible salir con vida.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**_Hola a todos mis queridos amigos :_**  
  
Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, mas bien sin escribirles ¿ como están ?, ¿ Que tal las vacaciones ? TT, buaaaaaaaa, que envidia , pero por fin hoy terminé el curso de Administración con 100 y solo me queda el de Tópicos selectos, pero bueno eso es lo de menos. Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus lindos y variados reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior y espero que con este capitulo quede saldada la cuenta que tengo con ustedes porque : Mil disculpas por el retardo, se que no tengo perdón alguno pero es que si no me ponía las pilas con la matera la profe me iba a comer viva ( ella es algo así como Snape pero en versión femenina ........) así que espero me comprendan. Bueno ahora si a contestar Reviews :  
  
**_SHARON RADCLIFFE :_**  
  
Hola Sharon gracias por tu review y que bueno que te agrade mi historia...híjole que envidia...disfruta de tus vacaciones y dime ¿ que tal este capitulo?, y ya viste que Ron y los demás si se salvaron, la verdad Ron es uno de mis personajes favoritos porque pienso que es el que le pone el toque divertido a las cosas ( pero sí a veces es un poco tontito....jejeje ). Bueno nos vemos luego y espero tu review para este capitulo OK?  
  
**_Sakurawinner :_**  
  
Hola que gusto que te agrade la historia y gracias por tu review y dime es suficientemente largo este capitulo ( creo que es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora ), en realidad pensaba cortarlo en dos partes pero me dio un poco de cosa dejarlos con la intriga en el peor momento.....jejeje, gracias por tu comentario y espero el próximo para este nuevo capitulo OK?  
  
**_bbPotter :_**  
  
Hola muchacha que gusto poder escribirles de nuevo, jejeje.... lamento lo de tus uñas pero dime te quedaron para este megacapitulo que me acabo de aventar....la verdad me tarde una eternidad capturándolo.....pero bueno, y no te preocupes todos tenemos nuestros ataques de negatividad ( acabo de salir de uno....jejeje ), además como sea es tu comentario y lo respeto, la verdad eso del vestido no lo tenía planeado solo se me ocurrió a la hora de capturarlo es por eso que la historia que ustedes ven siempre tiene algo de mas que mi borrador de libreta no....gracias por lo de que soy una bueno escritora nn, y bueno a todos los genios en su época les decían que estaban locos no?, además es mas divertido ser un loco que un simple cuerdo .....jajaja bueno, espero tu review para este capitulo OK?....no fue muy largo?. Cuídate y nos vemos pronto.  
  
_antoniettaHS9 :_  
  
Hola Antonieta....pues bueno ya viste como salieron Harry y compañía de este lío, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes también y en cuanto al vestido ....digamos que son gajes del oficio.....jejeje, ¿que te pareció el capitulo....es muy largo ?, bueno nos vemos y espero tu review muy pronto OK?  
  
**_Monik :_**  
  
Hola chica......jajaja lo del vestido, quemarlo es una gran idea, lamento la espera en verdad y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ¿que tal......muy largo?,gracias por desearme suerte porque parece que funcionó....la verdad es que eso de estresarse me es muy conocido.....jejeje en estos tres días me he acostumbrado a dormir solo cinco horas diarias en promedio y creo que hoy voy a caer como tronco, pero bueno espero que te la estés pasando de maravilla y yo también espero encontrarte un dia de estos por el MSN, espero el review OK?. Cuídate mucho.  
  
_**Phoebe Hermione :**_  
  
Hola muchas gracias por el review, yo estoy muy bien....desvelada pero entera....bueno eso parece jajajaja, la verdad me hubiera agradado mucho ver la cara que Malfoy puso cuando Ellen ( Hermione ) no llegaba, y respondiendo a tu duda es un hechizo para cambiar el color de ojos y cabello que permanece siempre y cuando la fuerza vital de la persona se mantenga normal o sea la suficiente para soportar el hechizo, además de ciertos polvos muggles para disimular cierta cicatriz ( de lo cual hablaré en el próximo capitulo y que es la que desencadena todo lo ocurrido en esta historia ). Bueno no hablo de mas y espero tu review con el comentario par este descomunal capitulo OK?  
  
_**Victoria205 :**_  
  
Hola victoria....gracias por el review y perdón por la demora y ves que no devías preocuparte por Ron?....solo unas cuantas contusiones pero nada que haga peligrar la vida de nuestro simpático pelirrojo, espero tu review OK? y ojalá que no haya sido muy cansado leer este capitulo.  
  
**_S. Lily Potter :_**  
  
Hola Lily , la verdad eso de los ministros...digamos que tienen muy mala fama no? ....pero dime que te pareció el capitulo....no estuvo muy largo ?, que sorpresa lo de Caio, eres la primera que me habla de el la verdad es que a mi me pareció un buen personaje alguien que los ayudara aunque no sea muy espectacular.....jejeje, en cuanto a lo del jarrón de Narcisa....hummmm, no se donde mencionarlo, quizás ya no lo haga, pero bueno espero tu review pronto ok?  
  
**_And Black :_**  
  
Hola And.....Gracias por tus lindos comentarios......me hiciste sonrojar nn , lamento la demora, le verdad nunca demoro tanto pero ahora si me vi en aprietos, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que muy pronto me dejes otro review OK?  
  
_**Pollo's :**_  
  
Hola Gracias por los comentarios también es un placer ver tus reviews junto con los de los demás , espero que este capitulo no se te haya hecho muy pesado y que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo, bueno mándame tus comentarios y ojalá que sigas con tu historia porque ya la leí y la verdad suena interesante así que échale ganas OK? Nos vemos pronto.  
  
_**Se despide de ustedes ( esperando que no me linchen por la demora nn)  
  
Su amiga ( ni tampoco por hacer el capitulo tan largo nn)  
  
Que los quiere un resto  
  
Cidonya**_


	20. Fantasmas

**Cap 20 : "Fantasmas "**  
  
De todos los sitios de donde me había hallado en las últimas veinticuatro horas San Mungo era el más agradable .....incluso del ir y venir de la muchedumbre me llegó a agradar a tal punto de sentirme segura, alegre y libre de presiones....Ron, Harry, Jugson, Laurent y yo estábamos en una habitación donde descansábamos a la vez que McCoy y Liberguier se encontraban en otra sala dedicada únicamente a cuidados intensivos....oí una voz que me pareció familiar así que rápidamente tomé mi varita de la mesilla y exclamé - ¡ Oculus et Philium Mutatus ! - para en unos pocos segundos volver a tener el aspecto de Ellen fingiendo al mismo tiempo estar dormida.....alguien entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido....durante unos minutos no escuché nada , así que decidí ponerme en pie cuanto sentí una manos detenerme por la espalda obligándome a quedar sentada en la cama  
  
- No debe esforzase aún Señorita – me dijo una voz conocida, así que me giré lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con ese chico de ojos azules que hace meses había abandonado en la estancia de mi departamento para irme con Harry....las vueltas que da la vida....Mark Harrinton estaba de pie a un lado de mi cama sin sospechar siquiera a quien le estaba dirigiendo la palabra  
  
- Pero.....yo ya me siento mejor – le respondí con inocencia pretendiendo tratar de averiguar un par de cosas aprovechando mi " disfraz " y la irrepetible oportunidad de saciar mi curiosidad  
  
- Puedes llamarme Mark – me dijo en tono animado sentándose al pie de la cama - ¿ y que hace una chica como tu rodeada de estos....aurores ? – me preguntó viendo con sumo recelo la cama donde yacía Harry profundamente dormido  
  
- Soy un auror...¿ no eres tu el novio de Hermione Granger ? – pregunté esperando con inusual ansia su respuesta  
  
- ¡ Era ! – se apresuró a decir – La verdad es que ella es una chica bastante problemática así que precisamente por ello tuve que terminar con ella – y en un susurro agregó - ¡ No se lo digas a nadie pero la tuve que dejar porque era bastante celosa ! – concluyó ante mi total asombro....ese viejo adagio era completamente cierto, " Jamás llegarás a conocer por completo a una persona "...no podía creer que el tipo que tenía frente a mi era Mark, no se parecía en nada a aquel chico que llegué a considerar casi perfecto , solo que se encontraba en su etapa final de egocentrismo agresivo al tratar de convencer a esa desconocida chica lo tonta que Hermione Granger fué al desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener a un novio como él  
  
- ¡ Hermione !....¡ Gracias al cielo que estas bien ! – decía una pelirroja que vestía una bata blanca que entró intempestivamente en la habitación dejando a Mark con una cara de perplejidad enorme cuando Giny Weasley la nueva promesa del sanatorio mágico agregó - ¡ No sabes como se puso mamá cuando le conté lo que Ron me dijo antes de partir !  
  
- ¡ No fue nada !....¡ Estamos bien....en serio ! – agregué al ver como ella comenzaba a examinarme de arriba abajo junto con Mark que palideció terriblemente al darse cuenta del engaño del que había sido presa  
  
- ¡ Buen disfraz ! – exclamó la pelirroja olvidándose de los exámenes para abrazarme con fuerza - ¡ Les traje un poco de ropa....para que se cambien eso ! – señaló un montón de ropa sucia llena de sangre, polvo, y lodo que nos habíamos quitado para colocarnos las incómodas batas del hospital mágico  
  
-¿ Hermione ? – preguntó Mark atónito al vernos a Giny y a mi platicando como grandes amigas  
  
- Noooo.....¿ quien mas es capaz de hacer semejante locura solo por atrapar al mal nacido de Malfoy ? – le respondió mi amiga con un tono irónico en su voz al tiempo que decía en voz clara - ¡ Finite Incantatem ! – apuntándome logrando que mi cabello negro volviera a su normal color castaño rizando y mis ojos azules se opacaron hasta volverse color marron  
  
- ¡ Hermione !....¡ Yo.....no creas que....! – comenzó a balbucear Mark logrando enfadarme cosa que no pasó inadvertida por la pelirroja quien inteligentemente abandonó la estancia lo mas rápido posible por precaución  
  
- ¡ Basta Mark ! .....¡ Con lo que he oído es suficiente para pedirte que me evites la pena de no contestarte cuando me hables ! – le dije al tiempo que me ponía en pie y lo empujaba fuera de la habitación  
  
- Espera Herm....esto es un error.... – comenzó a suplicar esperando que yo lo perdonara por su falta de discreción, moral, caballerosidad y....de materia gris  
  
- ¡ No quiero ni pienso seguir escuchándote ! , así que si me perdonas necesito cambiarme – le respondía azotando la puerta de la habitación en sus narices lo que le hizo dar a este un grito de dolor provocando que Harry se moviera un poco en la cama balbuceando incoherencias que lograron arrancarme una sonrisa.....- ¡ Hay Harry , hasta dormido me haces feliz ! – pensé en voz alta con alegria al comenzar a vestirme con la falda que Giny me había traído.....por un momento antes de colocarme bien la blusa quedó expuesta la cicatriz de mi hombro permitiendo que los fantasmas del pasado invadieran mi mente, los recuerdos de aquella noche de lluvia se hicieron presentes....una corriente de aire proveniente de una ventana abierta me hicieron sentir los mismos escalofríos de aquel entonces...cerré los ojos lentamente y muy pronto la imagen del castillo de Hogwarts se hizo presente, era tan clara que parecía como si lo hubiese vivido ayer ....la noche era oscura y brumosa como todas las de mayo, se comenzaban a sentir unas gotas de lluvia.....la luz que nos proporcionaban las varitas era escasa....un ruido a nuestras espaldas nos sobresaltó a los tres quienes reaccionamos tarde para tomar la posición de ataque por lo que caímos presas del enemigo...los mortífagos invadieron el colegio aprovechando la debilidad del Director Albus Dumbledore  
  
Desperté en un claro del bosque amordazada, debido al gran escándalo que había....varios mortífagos reían a grandes carcajadas mientras bebían vino en elegantes copas brindando por la suerte de haber atrapado a Harry Potter y compañía al tiempo que varias figuras grotescas danzaban de manera extraña alrededor de una gran hoguera ubicada en el centro del claro.....la llovizna persistía por lo que mi ropa se sentía húmeda, intenté moverme pero el cuerpo de Harry estaba sobre el mío y yo a mi vez sobre Ron....los cantos de aquellas bestias aumentaban considerablemente erizando los vellos de mi piel ante tal escena, de repente todo quedó en silencio y aquellas criaturas dejaron de cantar y quedaron inmóviles para después correr temerosos a refugiarse a las sombras desde donde solo se distinguían sus ojos rojos y amarillento....me contorsioné un poco para ver aparecer con horror la figura de Lord Voldemort de entre las llamas que adquirieron un tono azul mortecino y la altura de un árbol logrando que el pánico y la adrenalina invadieran cada célula de mi cuerpo...podía sentirlos recorrer mis venas nublando por un instante mis sentidos, traté de moverme par ver si me podía poner en pie y desatarme mas algo llamó mi atención....el peso de Harry había desaparecido por completo, aterrada giré para buscarlo entre las sombras cuando para angustia mía sentí un par de manos levantarme del suelo así que patalee con todas mis fuerzas resistiéndome al tiempo que un leve – Shhhhh – susurrado a mi oído me lo dijo todo...cuantas veces no lo había oido susurrándome lo mismo para no ser atrapados - ¡ Calma soy yo ! – agregó al comenzar a desatarme  
  
-¿ Pero como ? – susurré yo a Harry que ahora desataba a Ron  
  
- Doby – respondió mi amigo al tiempo que yo miraba hacia abajo para ver al elfo sonreírme para después poner mi varita en la mano al igual que hizo con Harry y después con Ron  
  
- ¿ Y ahora ? – pregunto Ron aun aturdido  
  
- Tenemos que huir – les dije jalando a ambos haciendo que Doby avanzara  
  
- No....yo no voy a huir de él – sentenció Harry testarudamente negándose a moverse de su sitio  
  
- Harry aún no.....no estas listo – le dije preocupada porque un par de mortífagos se aproximaban hacia donde nos hallábamos  
  
- Tiene razón Harry...nos necesitan en el castillo – agregó Ron con voz apresurada esperando convencer a Harry  
  
- Esta bien....solo esta vez – agregó este disgustado comenzando a caminar deprisa al frente de nosotros para alivio nuestro  
  
- ¿Doby porque no nos transportas al castillo ? – preguntó Ron en un susurro  
  
- Santo cielo Ronald...cuantas veces te he dicho que no podemos aparecer o desaparecer estando en los terrenos de Hogwarts – le reproché indignada a lo que el pelirrojo solo bufó molesto  
  
- Solo la comida puede aparecerse....desde las cocinas hacia el comedor Señor – comentó el elfo encantado de dar nueva información  
  
- Genial.... te convertiré en pay de piña – agregó Ron frustrado al tiempo que yo me zafaba de una zarza donde había quedado atorada mi mojada túnica logrando escuchar un nuevo bufido de molestia por parte de Harry que seguía avanzando rápidamente  
  
- Si no te callas Ronald yo te convertiré en comida de escreguto – le respondí tratando de dar alcance a Harry  
  
- Pueden callarse ya – nos dijo el ojiverde ya bastante molesto – Esto no es un paseo.... – iba a seguir regañándonos cuando un grito de furia horrendo retumbó en todo el bosque  
  
- ¡ Corran ! – nos ordenó Harry a todos que obedecimos sin chistar y al igual que otras veces sentí la mano de Harry jalarme de la manga de la túnica para asegurarse de que avanzaba junto con él..... mi corazón latía no solo por la emoción si no por el esfuerzo físico....podía sentir una dolorosa punzada en mi costado disminuyendo mi velocidad  
  
- Vamos no podemos detenernos Herm – me dijo Harry preocupado al voltear y verme tomándome un costado – Estoy bien es solo el cansancio – le dije para calmarlo – Entonces andando – dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano con fuerza para comenzar a correr de nuevo y alcanzar a Ron y Doby.....veíamos ya la salida del bosque cuando los escuchamos aproximarse a nosotros  
  
- ¡ Deprisa ábrannos.....estamos aquí ! – gritaba Ron por medio de su voz amplificada mágicamente a la vez que tomaba a Doby por la cinturilla de su pantalón para avanzar mas rápido  
  
- ¡ Genial ...no pudo haber gritado mas fuerte ! – exclamé corriendo a todo lo que daba logrando que Harry esbozara una sonrisa para cuando estábamos a punto de entrar por una pequeña abertura que se produjo en la puerta....pude ver a Ron entrando cuando justo iba a entrar Harry a la vez que una sombra salió de unos arbustos con intenciones de lanzarle algo....fue entonces que solté su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces protegí con mi cuerpo a Harry no porque fuera mi mejor amigo, no porque fuera la esperanza del mundo mágico, no porque fuera el Niño Que Vivió, no porque llevase el apellido Potter, si no porque era él....el chico al que le había entregado mi corazón en aquella noche de Navidad.....lo hice porque me había enamorado de Harry Potter el Niño Que Vivió y que seguiría viviendo si lograba protegerle ahora..... y le protegería por siempre aunque no me lo pidiera....sentí un dolor agudo y punzante a la altura de mi hombro derecho y que lo atravesaba casi por completo, algo tibio comenzó a recorrer mi espalda empapando mi túnica y mi uniforme....quise gritar de dolor pero mi voz se ahogó en mi garganta permitiéndome únicamente soltar un gemido....mis piernas se negaron a sostenerme mas, así que me derrumbé sobre alguien a quien reconocí como Harry debido a su olor  
  
- ¡ Oh, Dios Herm !....¡ Asqueroso traidor !....¡ ME LAS PAGARÁS DRACO MALFOY ! – oí gritar a Harry a todo pulmón a la vez que me sostenía en brazos para entrar al castillo lo mas pronto posible...aún estaba en sus brazos y muchas voces angustiadas sonaban a mi alrededor....mi visión se opacaba....sentí un sopor tremendo que me impidió seguir conciente así que me desvanecí por completo a pesar de los desesperados intentos de Harry por mantenerme despierta  
  
Llovía a raudales, podía escuchar el ruido del agua golpeando los cristales de la ventana....parecía estar en la enfermería intenté sentarme pero alguien me detuvo  
  
- No....no te levantes....la herida fue muy profunda – me dijo Harry con cara angustiada al ver mi vendaje manchado con sangre  
  
- Vaya....y yo pensé que ya....era pay de piña – agregué al ver la cara que ponía Harry al pensar que mi frase la terminaría con la palabra "muerta "  
  
- Hermione Jane....¿En que estabas pensando? – me preguntó algo enojado mientras fruncía el ceño  
  
- En protegerte Harry James – le respondí sonriéndole tímidamente – Y me alegra saber que lo logré – añadí mirándolo seriamente - Gracias....pero si lo vuelves a hacer.....yo mismo te convierto en pay – me amenazó con fingido enojo blandiendo ante mi su varita  
  
-¿De piña? – pregunté siguiéndole el juego  
  
- No....no me gusta el de piña, mejor de manzana – agregó sonriéndome para después abrazarme con fuerza y susurrarme al oído – Me diste un gran susto  
  
- Lo se, aunque si volviera a ocurrir lo volvería a hacer – le susurré también al oído acariciando al mismo tiempo sus cabellos aún húmedos  
  
- Descansa Herms....todo estará bien – me aseguró para después despedirse con u ligero beso en los labios que me dejó perpleja y completamente sonrojada bajota luz de un rayo que también iluminó su rostro apenado al salir de la enfermería de madrugada  
  
-¿En que piensas? – me preguntaba Harry con rostro preocupado al ver que me había quedado a medio vestir en el centro de la habitación del Hospital San Mungo al tiempo que se ponía de pie  
  
- Solo recordaba – le respondí a la vez que terminaba de abrochar mi blusa – Giny nos trajo algo de ropa – le dije dándole un pantalón, una camisa y una chamarra roja que de inmediato se colocó – Me gustas más con tu cabello así – me comentó Hary al tiempo que se acercaba a mi para besarme con ansias - ¡ Te amo ! – susurramos los dos suspirando enamorados al mismo tiempo  
  
- Oigan no hagan eso frente a mi – reclamaba Ron desde su cama con tono divertido – Es bueno verte de nuevo Herms – agregó sonriendo el pelirrojo  
  
- Yo también me alegro de verte Ron – le dije tomando su ropa – Toma vístete para que vayamos a celebrar que salimos con vida de esta – le comuniqué divertida al ver como este ponía un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro a la vez que le sonreía a Harry quien lucía tan alegre como antes  
  
- Listo vámonos – nos dijo poniéndose en pie para tomarnos a ambos de los hombros y salir de la habitación -¿Pero están locos?...aún no se recuperan del todo – nos reñía Giny a la vez que Ron le ponía una mano en la boca – Gracias pequeña yo también te extrañé – le dijo riendo contento al lado de su hermana – ¿ Ahora quieres ayudarnos a salir de aquí sin ser vistos ? – pidió Ron con tono suplicante a su hermana quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza  
  
- Mamá va a matarme por esto – repetía Giny a cada instante  
  
-Pero si ya terminó tu turno.....ahora...¿Quién quiere comida china? – preguntó Ron ignorando maestralmente a su hermana  
  
- Nosotros – exclamamos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo  
  
- Pues entonces comida china cenaremos – concluyó el pelirrojo al tiempo que Harry detenía un taxi para que nos transportara de manera muggle al restauran chino mas cercano pues por única vez todos queríamos olvidar por unas horas que pertenecíamos al mundo mágico y lo que en el nos esperaría cuando la Señora Weasley se enterara que los tres no s habíamos escapado del hospital junto con Giny como en los viejos tiempos libres de presiones y preocupaciones solo como un grupo de amigos mas deseando disfrutar de una noche de libertad, paz y la compañía de sus seres mas queridos en una fría noche de fin de año.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Hola muchachos :**  
  
Que gusto volver a verlos tan pronto.....la verdad los extraño mucho...jejeje, espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado y como es el capítulo 20 es mi deber informarles que solo faltan dos capítulos más para que esta mi segunda historia llegue a su fin....la verdad díganme como voy, porque estoy ya escribiendo otra que espero poder publicar también, claro que si siguen siendo todos tan amables conmigo entonces seguiré dándoles lata por aquí. Ahora contesto reviews :  
  
**bbPotter :**  
  
Hola gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios acerca de mi forma de escribir la verdad lamento mucho la demora pero creo que este nuevo capitulo vale la pena y espero que lo disfruten tanto como el anterior, en cuanto a las similitudes de la historia.......jajaja, tienes razón no me había dado cuenta de ello , debe ser que me gustan mucho las explosiones....jejeje, en cuanto a lo de mala, bueno yo tambien lo soy puesto que me dan mis ataques de sadismo y ahora me ensañe con Narcisa. Bueno espero tu comentario muy pronto para este nuevo capitulo OK?. Cuídate y besos .  
  
**antoniettaHS9 :**  
  
Hola Antonieta, no que va....yo matar a Hermione, debería estar loca....pero bueno tienes razón sería un final muy trágico e inesperado, pero sería hacer sufrir mucho a Harry no?, digo después de tantas cosas dejarlo solo como que no me parece justo. Gracias por tus comentarios y lamento haberte vuelto adicta, ¿ me perdonas ?, bueno espero tu comentario para este capitulo muy pronto OK?. Besos.  
  
**Victoria205 :**  
  
Hola Vicky ; gracias por tus deseos y comentarios, y la verdad es que si , se esta acabando pero espero muy pronto publicar la siguiente historia que mi hermana esta revisando ya y que ha dado su visto bueno por lo que en cuanto pueda al terminar esta publicaré la siguiente, y gracias por perdonarme nn, espero tu review muy pronto OK?. Cuídate mucho.  
  
**Phoebe Hermione :**  
  
Gracias por tus deseos y tópicos selectos es algo así como la implementación de la redes de computadoras y sus dispositivos de conectividad ( jajaja...me parezco al maestro ) y gracias, pero creo que desvelarme se me ha vuelto una fea costumbre, solo digo que gracias a un desvelo ( provocado por un café que tome por error ) ha surgido la idea para la siguiente historia así que tu juzgarás que tanto me afecta el desvelarme jejejeje. Por otra parte me da mucho gusto que el capitulo te haya agradado, la verdad debo confesar que yo también soy un poco rencorosa (pero no tanto) y me da gusto que te identifiques con ella. Creo que esta vez no demoré mucho y ojalá disfrutes leyendo al igual que yo escribiendo,....en cuanto a la leche yo encantada ( pero mi mamá la detesta.....jajaja, no puede ni olerla ). Besos y cuídate mucho.  
  
**Claudio Potter :**  
  
Hola Claudio, mucho gusto en conocerte, y si tienes razón con este capitulo ya solo faltan dos para que termine mi segunda historia que gracias a ustedes ha tenido tanto éxito como la primera, y me agrada que me envíes tus comentarios así que espero el review para este capitulo OK?. En cuanto a lo de ferviente ( no pude evitar sonrojarme, Gracias).  
  
**Sakurawinner :**  
  
Hola Sakura, que bueno, espero leer pronto tu ff, y la verdad es que me honras al describirme como una excelente escritora, y ten por seguro que lo leeré en cuanto pueda o en cuanto lo publiques . Me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo y como vez aquí dejo en claro como terminó Draco Malfoy ....la verdad se merecía lo que paso por lo que leíste no crees?. Bueno espero tu review muy pronto OK?.  
  
**Besos a todos mis amables y condescendientes lectores  
  
Espero sus lindos reviews pronto  
  
Cuídense mucho  
  
Su amiga  
  
Cidonya**


	21. Siempre Tu

**CAP. 21 : "Siempre Tu "**  
  
Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como ahora.... una fresca brisa acariciaba mi rostro y jugaba enredándose en los rizos de mi cabello....podía observar desde la distancia la ventana de nuestra alcoba donde se perfilaba con claridad mi hermoso vestido de novia que hace tan solo unos días había comprado junto con mi madre, era de una tela de un suave color marfil sin mangas con un tocado de flores silvestres y una tiara de brillantes que sostenían el delicado velo de seda que cubriría mi rostro por unos instantes...mis pies descalzos podían de vez en cuando sentir el agua del mar acariciándolos con la suave espuma del oleaje que borraba las huellas que dejaron mis pies en la blanca arena...me agradaban estos paseos en los que me daba tiempo para contemplar los atardeceres de ensoñación que el cielo nos regalaba cada día...no me aburría de ellos pues cada atardecer era distinto, las tonalidades variaban del rosa al naranja combinándose con dorados rayos de sol que coronaban lo alto de las nubes para por ultimo morir en el horizonte del mar...me dejé llevar por ese paisaje de fantasía cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme por la cintura con fuerza y depositar un suave beso en mi nuca  
  
-¿ Que quería Ron ? – pregunté curiosa girándome a verle  
  
- Decirnos que ya todo estaba arreglado en el Ministerio porque el y Susan se encargaron del papeleo....en cuanto a la Sra. Weasley...ella regañó a todos los del Hospital...Ron dice que por poco le pega a Mark por habernos dejado salir y que había dicho que en cuanto llegaran nos echaría la bronca de nuestras vidas por hacerlo todo tan precipitadamente, pero según Giny nos ha perdonado ya – me dijo mi apuesto prometido con cara divertida  
  
- Bueno parece que lo peor ha pasado ya – bromeé provocando la risa de mi novio que traía un pantalón de manta que mi madre le había regalado a su yerno ...así es, esto no es un sueño, ha sido la mejor semana que he tenido, llena de paz y tranquilidad con un paisaje hermoso y la persona a la que mas amas en el mundo, estando a los pocos días de casarte con ella a tu lado....hace exactamente una semana que nos fugamos de San Mungo solo para ir a cenar, pero Harry y yo decidimos que no queríamos esperar mas así que esa misma noche tomamos algunas cosas para salir huyendo de todo aquello que en esos momentos nos estorbaba....vinimos a dar con una cabaña muy cerca del mar, la rentamos y acondicionamos para que dos magos jóvenes vivieran en ella sin tanta ostentación y con un buen hechizo anti muggles nos dispusimos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho...la paz se respiraba en el ambiente por todas partes y mi felicidad aumentaba todos los días al verle despertar junto a mi con un rostro de alegría inmensa...las preocupaciones se habían esfumado junto con Draco Malfoy, Narcisa se encuentra ahora en Azkaban junto con Crabbe, Goyle y sus seguidores aunque los celadores dicen que ella ha perdido la razón,, así es que logramos destruir la rebelión de los sangre pura justo a tiempo....  
  
-¿ En que piensas ? – me preguntó aún sonriendo mientras me colocaba una flor en el cabello que cortó del pequeño jardín que había puesto a la salida de la cabaña  
  
- En nada.....bueno si, en alguien – le confesé alejándome de su lado para adentrarme un poco mas en las azules aguas del mar que suave acariciaba mis piernas  
  
-¿ En quien si se puede saber ? – inquirió poniendo cara de hombre celoso a la vez que me seguía mar a dentro con cara de fungido enojo  
  
- En cierto auror.... De cabellos negros, lindos ojos verdes, simpático, buen amigo, un poco testarudo, usa gafas y que es muy guapo...¿ tu sabes quien es ? – pregunté divertida  
  
- Guapo....simpático...ojos verdes...me recuerda a alguien – agregó en tono divertido a la vez que dirigía su mirada al horizonte que coronado de fuego sucumbía ante la misteriosa y mortecina luz de luna como si se tratara de un himno gigante y extraño que anuncia en el ocaso el alma de la noche.....  
  
Suspiré embelesada ante tanta belleza y lentamente le rodee con mis brazos al tiempo que el me envolvía cálidamente con los suyos....juntos veíamos morir al atardecer logrando que mi suspiro se desvaneciera tan rápido como el minuto antes del suicida - ¡ Te amo ! – le dije mirando aquellos ojos que me miraban extasiados – Y te pido perdón por todo lo que sufriste en estos meses por mi culpa – finalicé perdiendo mi mirada en las estrellas que tímidas comenzaban a bañar el firmamento.....el me miraba fijamente y sentía mi alma derretirse lentamente....su mano acaricio mi mejilla – No tengo nada que perdonarte – me respondió y poco a poco me beso al tiempo que yo sentía que la alegría emanaba de mi pecho para fundirse en nuestros labios...el se separó un poco de mi para susurrarme al oído – Ángel o demonio yo te adoro – musitó suavemente mientras deslizaba las cintas que sujetaban mi ligero vestido que se desprendió de mi gracias a una cálida brisa que baño nuestros cuerpos amortecidos de amor hasta la ultima célula.....saciaste mi boca con el agua de tus besos y mi espíritu con el fuego de tu pasión...ahora todo tenía sentido....tus brazos y tu cuerpo fueron siempre la razón de todo, así entre tus brazos la amargura de los años pasados valía la pena, el dolor y desesperación de estos meses tuvo valor porque por el vivo, por el nuestro reflejo es claro como el sol, por su amor encuentro mi salvación día a día, en cada palabra, en cada gesto suyo, en cada caricia, en cada suspiro....cada gemido suyo me logra estremecer como si fuera la primer vez....por él el infierno se vuelve amor a la vez que una mezcla de sudor, arena, agua salada y sereno nocturno nos embriagaba por completo....una vez mas sucumbía a sus palabras de amor y a sus roces teniendo al mar como mudo testigo del amor que me profesaba aquel hombre que me sujetaba con tal fuerza como si creyese que escaparía en cualquier momento.....la luz de luna acariciaba juguetonamente su espalda al tiempo que las olas envolvían nuestros cuerpos...por fin el destino nos permitió estar juntos sin ningún tipo de presión , profecía o batalla de pro , sentirlo, amarlo ha sido lo mas bello que me ha sucedido a lo largo de mi vida, lo mas bello que el cielo ha creado solamente para mi....¿ Cuanto me debía la vida que contigo me pagó ? .....hoy puedo levantarme agradecida y verla de frente para decirle vida nada me debes....vida estamos en paz.  
  
Hoy he soñado contigo....la luz del sol me llama a la realidad arrancándome de mi dulce ensoñación tan bruscamente como el relámpago cruza la oscuridad de la noche...oscuridad que por unos instantes ensombreció mi futuro plagándolo de demonios amorfos que intentaron arrastrar mi alma al más profundo de los abismos de desesperación y tinieblas sumergiéndome en un mar de tortura eterna , pero que gracias a su amor logré encontrar un poderoso motivo para desafiar al destino en un suspiro para poder entregarme a lo que creo fortaleciendo mi corazón, encontrando en ti la salvación de mi alma y la resurrección de mi espíritu al igual que el fénix renace de sus cenizas para surgir victorioso de las profundidades del hades...todo para verte de nuevo una vez mas, para amanecer una vez mas junto a ti como ahora que despiertas poco a poco deslumbrándome con esos hermosos ojos verdes que son mi perdición y por los que cruzaría cielos y mares hasta tu amor....sonríes satisfecho y me besas tiernamente el cuello, me atraes hacia ti nuevamente para murmurar cerca de mi oído lo que toda mujer anhela que le digan el día de su boda - ¡ Te Amo ! – musitas con cara adormilada para luego volver a acomodarte placidamente en mis brazos mientras escondes tu cara en mi pecho con intenciones de no moverte mas de ahí para continuar con tu dulce sueño el cual no quiero a interrumpir, porque tus sueños son los míos..... tú eres la razón de mi existencia y el fin de mi trayecto, solo tú eres el dueño de mis besos y mis sonrisas todas son obras tuyas, tú el soberano que gobierna mi corazón con mano dulce, tú el ladón nocturno de mis secretos y de ahora en adelante .....siempre tu.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores**  
  
Por favor les pido unas sinceras disculpas y espero que no me apedreen por el enorme retraso que he tenido pero creo que su servidora merecía unas vacaciones por fin , así que les presumo que me fui a dar unas vueltas por las paradisíacas playas de Veracruz lo cual me relajó un poco y se va a ver reflejado espero en la nueva historia que poco a poco va tomando forma dentro de esta cabecita que se siente esta a apunto de estallar...pero bueno pasando a los reviews que amablemente he recibido del ultimo capitulo los contestaré :  
  
**antoniettaHS9 :**  
  
Hola Antonieta , me gusta que te haya agradado lo de Mark, la verdad a mi me pareció muy gracioso por eso se me ocurrió ponerlo a la hora de capturarlo, por otro lado que bueno que estés escribiendo un fic y no te preocupes pues en mi tendrás siempre que pueda a una lectora así que cuando lo publiques me avisas entendido?, espero tu review y tambien que leas la próxima historia cuando la publique OK?. Saludos.  
  
**bbPotter :**  
  
Hola muchacha , es un placer estar con ustedes de nuevo y sobretodo leer tus reviews que me encantan, no importa la cantidad de palabras o frases siempre será un gusto recibir tus comentarios que tanto me alientan, gracias pues es un verdadero halago el que compares mis historias con las tramas complicadas a las que Rowing nos ha hecho adictas y que ha despertado aún mas mi imaginación, en lo que respecta a la historia este es el penúltimo capitulo así que espero que haya sido de tu agrado porque para mi gusto estuvo un poco corto bueno ustedes mi publico deciden, por otra parte debo admitir que no hay muchas cosas que agregar pero creo que el final en mi punto de vista es perfecto así que espero tu review muy pronto OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho.  
  
**Paulisima :**  
  
Hola Paulisima mucho gusto, la verdad no me gusta dejar los fics incompletos porque cuando leo uno que me agrada y no lo continúan la verdad me fastidia muco porque me dejan encaminada y me sueltan al vacío en la mitad del camino , así que no sería capaz de dejarlos con la intriga estando a un paso del final (bueno....tal vez si, pero no soy tan mala.....jejeje), gracias por tu review y espero otro pronto para este capitulo OK?  
  
**Arabella Lupin :**  
  
Hola Arabella mucho gusto, gracias por tus comentarios y lamento ser la causante de los regaños de tu mamá, gracias también por haber leído mis dos historias, en cuanto a seguir escribiendo claro siempre y cuando el tiempo me lo permita de hecho ya comencé la que quedará en lugar de esta pero tengo que seguir pensando en algo bueno que valga la pena, y no debes preocuparte que la pareja H/Hr es mi favorita y aunque lo intente no podría escribir sobre otra ( Nota. Esta historia estaba pensada para un Draco/Hermione pero ya vez el resultado.....jejeje ). Bueno espero tu review para este capitulo OK?.  
  
**SaKuRa-wEn :**  
  
Hola Sakura, mucho gusto lamento la demora realmente y es un honor el que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que ojalá haya sido de tu agrado y si espero poder seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja....en cuanto a las 4 hrs...jejeje espero no te haya cansado mucho. Gracias por tu review y espero el próximo para este nuevo capitulo OK?  
  
**Pollo's :**  
  
Hola de nuevo, no te preocupes por lo corto del review, y si la verdad tenía planeado dejarlo hasta aquí , pero mi hermana de y mi conciencia me convencieron de lo contrario, se que no es muy grande pero al menos tenía que dejar en claro que pasaban con Narcisa y los demás y con este par fugitivo. Sigue con tu fic y espero tu review para este capitulo OK? Cuídate tu también y nos vemos.  
  
**Phoebe Hermione :**  
  
Hola Phoepe, es bueno estar de vuelta y gracias por tus consejos, trataré de hacerlo pero es que me gusta leer de noche TT, bueno y no puedo evitar a veces dejar mi a mente divagar y ahí es donde sucede la creación de ideas ( de hecho esta nueva historia se me ocurrió de algo que en lo particular a mi me pasó así que simplemente puse a uno de nuestros protagonistas en mi lugar y di rienda suelta a mi imaginación....jejeje, aunque ya me dormí como a eso de las dos de la mañana.....jejeje ), gracias por tus comentarios y espero no demora tanto en publicar el último capitulo de esta historia y el principio de la otra. Suerte en tus vacaciones y cuídate mucho, espero tu rewiew OK?. Besos.  
  
**Presario :**  
  
Hola Presario, gracias por tus comentarios y la verdad no tengo idea de cómo surge tanto (debe ser que tantos libros ya me afectaron.....jejeje) me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y es que la verdad la cicatriz era una de las cosas que pasaba por desapercibida pero que era el origen de las cosas , espero que este nuevo capitulo sea también de tu agrado y espero con ansias tu review OK?  
  
**And Black :**  
  
Hola And....gracias por tu review y que gusto que te haya agradado tanto el capitulo anterior al igual que toda la historia , lamento realmente el retraso en la actualización pero la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo porque estoy escribiendo la próxima historia  
  
Y no te preocupes que no es este el capitulo final, el final será el capitulo numero 22, se que no es mucho pero la historia tiene que concluir algún día. Gracias nuevamente por tu paciencia y tus comentarios, espero tu review para este capitulo OK?. Besos y cuídate mucho.

**se despide de ustedes ( esperando me perdonen por la demora TT)**

**su amiga**

**Cidonya**


	22. El Brindis

**Cap. 22 : "El Brindis "**

Desde el rincón del diván de alforjas persas en que yacía fumando, según costumbre que tomó cada que se encontraba nervioso....cigarrillo tras cigarrillo el humo comenzaba a extenderse sobre las largas costinas de seda que cubrían el ancho ventanal produciendo una especie de efecto brumoso momentáneo igualando a las mañanas brumosas de las callejuelas del Londres antiguo que tanto me agradan...una leve llovizna comenzó a caer salpicando ligeramente los vidrios de la casa de Remus J. Lupin donde yo aguardaba impaciente noticias de mi esposo, mi hijo y mi mejor amigo en compañía de mi antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que me aseguraba que no tardarían en llegar....

- Remus sabes como me molesta que fumes....y mas cuando están los niños cerca – se quejaba Susan mirando acusadoramente a Remus quien solo se limitó a soltar una bocanada de humo en forma de arillo que flotó en el aire unos segundos para después disolverse como todas las demás

- Oye ya no soy una niña – le reprocho a su madre una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos azules heredados de su padre Ronald Weasley y que tendría cerca de 16 años

-¿ Y donde se supo que fueron esos tres ? – inquirió mi amiga Susan dirigiéndose a mi ignorando por completo el comentario de su hija que se limitó a dar un bufido de indignación mientras observaba una de las antigüedades del salón donde nos hallábamos

- No lo se y Remus no me ha querido decir – le respondía mirando por veinteava vez el reloj suizo que se hallaba sobre la chimenea del salón justo a un lado de la fotografía de las boda de Ron con Susan y de la mía con Harry, desde donde todos nos saludaban con alegria

- Ellos están bien....son de hombres – finalizó Remus apagando renuentemente el cigarrillo que tenía en sus manos cuando un sonoro ruido de cacharros llegó desde el primer piso alarmando a todos los presentes - ¡ Llegaron ! - exclamaba con jubilo la chica mientras los adultos nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras con el fin de investigar el origen de aquel escándalo

-¿ Pero que hacen ahí abajo ustedes tres ? – pregunto Susan mirando el desorden que había por toda la escalera principal hasta la planta baja de donde tres hombres salían de entre un montón de partes de armaduras de antiguos caballeros medievales que Remus coleccionaba

-¿ Donde habían estado ?...¿ Papá ?....¿ Padrino ?.....¿ James ? – preguntó Evelyn a Ron, Harry y a mi hijo un muchacho de ya 18 años cabello castaño desordenado y unos hermosos ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre que ahora me miraban con sorpresa

-¿ Pero que le hicieron a mis armaduras ?...son reliquias... - se lamentaba Remus tratando de armar de nuevo sus preciadas pertenencias en lugar de ayudar a ponerse en pie a mis adorados prófugos

- Lo siento tío Remus fue mi culpa....todavía me cuesta un poco de trabajo aparecerme en tu casa,... tienes demasiados hechizos de protección ....yo resbalé y.... – continuaba mi hijo James tratando de ayudar a Remus a colocarle un brazo a una antigua armadura que parecía resistirse ha ser compuesta

- Tropezó conmigo que para impedir caer me sujeté de Harry y este se sujetó de uno de tus cacharros.... y caímos – terminó Ron el padrino de nuestro hijo y que ahora se sobaba un costado

-¡ Que no son CACHARROS ! – bufó indignado el licántropo por enésima vez en tan solo cinco minutos

-¿ Y bien ? – pregunté haciendo que de nuevo dos pares de ojos verdes y uno azul me mirasen antes de enviarse miradas de complicidad entre ellos

-¡ Herm...linda, estas hermosa el día de hoy ! – dijo mi esposo tratando de congraciarse conmigo antes de que empezara a recriminarle pro no haberme avisado el motivo de ese "viaje de hombres " que Ron y él planearon para mi hijo a mis espaldas

-¡ Oh vamos Hermione !......solo ha sido un viaje para el chico......uno de......¡ autoescurrimiento ! – finalizó Ron abrazando a su hija con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro

-¡ Autodescubrimiento Ron ! – le corrigió Harry automáticamente a lo que James solo sonrió tímidamente mientras Evelyn y su madre ponían cara de confusión ante la mención de un termino muggle

-¿ De casualidad no habrás ido a entrenar a mis espaldas ? – me giré hacia mi hijo que del susto dejó caer el brazo de la armadura que rodó hasta la primera planta de nuevo seguido de un sonoro - ¡ NOOOOO ! – de frustración de Remus al salir corriendo tras el brazo de esta

- Heeee.....bueno....mamá....yo....nosotros....papá – comenzó a tartamudear nerviosamente al igual que cuando su padre cometía alguna travesura y era sorprendido in fraganti

- Vamos cariño....James necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento....y lo ha hecho muy bien...¡ Ningún hueso roto ! – exclamó Harry sonriendo orgulloso de su hijo quien se sonrojo súbitamente al ser abrazado por su padre.....se veían tan lindos

- Bueno...solo la muñeca de....- agregaba Ron distraídamente a la vez que avanzaba hacia su esposa Susan para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo que hizo que su hija soltara una pequeña carcajada al ver el sonrojo de su madre

-¿ Como que la muñeca ?...¿ Hijo estas bien ? – pregunté preocupada mientras examinaba la mano de James con cuidado

- Estoy bien mamá....el que se lastimó fue papá – dijo el chico sonriendo apenado al ver a su padre quien mostró un vendaje en la muñeca derecha - ¡ Nunca he sido bueno para los hechizos curativos ! – agregó sonriente al ver como me abalanzaba ahora sobre su mano para revisarla

-¡ Fracturis eliminate ! – susurré agitando mi varita a la vez que le sonreía al causante de tanta felicidad en mi vida perdiéndome de nuevo en ese verde profundo que tanto adoraba y que me suplicaban un perdón que cabía que de ante mano obtendría pese a todo - ¡ Tenemos un hijo muy fuerte ! – exclamó Harry abrazándonos a ambos con cada brazo - ¡ A sacado tu inteligencia ! – agregó contemplando orgulloso a su hijo.... nuestro hijo....nuestro James

-¡ Y tu afán por meterse en líos ! – le respondía acariciando la mejilla del muchacho que nos miraba sonriente al verse librado del regaño

- También tu testarudez – se defendió Harry girándome a ver

-¡ Hey Basta !....¡ Salí a ambos, porque no puedo negar que me agrada meterme en líos y que también soy testarudo ! – nos aseguró el chico con semblante serio - ¡ Soy como ustedes !....¡ Porque también soy un auror ! – finalizó mi hijo abrazándonos a ambos con fuerza

-¿ Pero como ?....¿ Cuando ? – pregunté bastante confundida aún por la inesperada noticia

-¡ Hoy por la mañana madre !... ¡ queríamos darte una sorpresa !- añadió radiante de felicidad al igual que su padre

-¿ Así que por eso era el entrenamiento no ? – le pregunté mirándole tiernamente

- Si....¿ nos perdonas ? – me preguntó con cara de cachorrito como cuando solía hacerlo de niño para pedir un helado de mayor tamaño de lo normal

-¡ Oh mi niño ! – exclamé abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas como temiendo que en ese momento se evaporara de mis brazos - ¡ Mamá....porfavor...no puedo respirar !

- Deja a mi ahijado Hermione...o nos dejarás sin auxiliar de campo – decía Ron divertido a la vez que abrazaba también a James que respiraba agitadamente todavía

-¡ Bueno......esto merece un brindis ! – exclamó Remus que ya había colocado por fin todas las armaduras en su sitio con la ayuda de su varita

-¡ Siiiiiiii....brindis ! – exclamó Evelyn corriendo con James tomado de la mano con rumbo a la cava donde Remus guardaba los mejores vinos para ocasiones especiales como esta

-¡ Niña esa no es forma de comportarse ! – le gritaba Susana al tiempo que Ron la sujetaba de la cintura y le decía – Déjala mujer....son jóvenes – concluyó besándola tiernamente

No podía creer que mi vida hubiese cambiado tanto....cuando salía de Hogwarts solía preguntarme como sería mi futuro...jamás me hubiese imaginado casada con Harry y con un hermoso hijo que con el paso del tiempo se convirtiese en auror al igual que nosotros y mucho menos creía llegar a ver a Ron casado con hijos y mucho menos con Susan....las vueltas que da la vida....Harry encontró de nuevo la felicidad en nosotros su nueva familia, Ron la paz y estabilidad que buscaba en una relación duradera, Susan el cariño y protección de su esposo , Remus el consuelo en sus dos "sobrinos " y yo.....el amor, ese amor que una vez vi tan inalcanzable y que ahora se hallaba conmigo.....el amor tiene ojos verdes y la felicidad cabellos negros....para poder llegar hasta el mi amor tuvo que luchar contra el llanto, el peligro, el silencio, la distancia, el olvido, el tiempo, la mentira....yo le amo con el ímpetu del viento del Norte, le amo cuando grita, cuando calla....le amo con la fuerza de los mares, le amor con mi cuerpo y con mi alma, mi esperanza y mi fe fueron puestas a prueba por el destino.....

-¡ Por el nuevo auror de la familia ! – exclamaba Remus abrazando a James a la vez que todos sosteníamos nuestras copas en lo alto para tomar de ellas el delicioso vino

-¡ Te amo ! – me susurró Harry al oído....ahora era todo un hombre, su rostro maduro me miraba con aquellos ojos que seguían teniendo aquel brillo que tanto me gustaba y que me hacía perderme en mis mas profundas ensoñaciones, que podían ser capaces de hacerme temblar de emoción cuando me miraba, que parecían echar chispas de felicidad como cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, pero que también supieron derramar lágrimas de felicidad el día que tomó por primera vez en brazos a su hijo recién nacido producto del amor y la felicidad que por tanto tiempo nos habíamos entregado

-¡ Y yo a ti ! – le respondí antes de besarlo tan enamorada como aquella fría y nevada noche de Navidad en Hogwarts donde siendo aún adolescentes descubrimos lo que era entregar el alma en un simple y tierno beso....doy gracias al cielo por haberle conocido, por haber coincidido ese día en el expreso, por aquella noche en que le protegí, por el día en que me confesó que me amaba, por tantas horas de felicidad que pasamos juntos....amor tantas dificultades y obstáculos valieron la pena....si volviera el tiempo atrás volvería a vivir lo mismo sin omitir detalle alguno....lo enfrentaría todo de nuevo, solo para alcanzarte a ti....solo Para Alcanzarte.

** F I N **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola mis queridos amigos :**

¿Cómo están?, ¿ Les gustó el final ?...espero que si y que haya valido la pena la espera de este último capítulo. Quiero darles a todos las gracias por leer esta historia , a todos los que me dejan sus lindos reviews, a todos los que la hayan leído mil gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, esta historia la hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y realmente me gustaría que me siguieran dejando sus comentarios bueno o malos ya que con estos me doy una idea de cómo va quedando armado el fic. Gracias nuevamente a todos los que me escriben y espero contar con su apreciable presencia para cuando publique mi próxima historia ( que espero no demorar tanto ), no se si sería bueno darles un adelanto nn....bueno solo el nombre ( jejejeje....soy mala ) el nombre del siguiente fic será : **Sempire d' Amor **, se tratará por supuesto de un H/Hr y que ojalá cuente con sus comentarios. Bueno ahora paso a responder sus reviews del capitulo pasado :

**AntoniettaHS9 :**

Hola Antonieta, ¿ que dices, te gustó el capitulo ?, se que es el ultimo y espero contar con tu presencia para la próxima historia, me encanta que te haya agradado el capitulo, gracias por tus comentarios y realmente espero no demorar mucho con la nueva historia ( ahora no he escrito mucho pues apenas voy en el capitulo 10 ) , en cuanto a lo de tus vacaciones, jejeje...bueno solo dile a tu mamá que si no tienes vacaciones te volverás una persona estresada ( como tu servidora .....jejeje y según mi estilista por eso se me esponja el cabello cuando lo tengo seco....jajaja ). Bueno espero tu review para este ultimo capitulo OK?. Besos.

**AndBlack :**

Hola And, jejeje...en cuanto a hacer interminable la historia creo que no sería una buena idea...o al menos terminaría aburriendo a todos los que la leen, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ahora dime ¿ Que tal el final ?, bueno cuídate mucho y espero seguirte viendo en mi próxima historia OK?. Besos

**Amsgla :**

Hola Amsgla , mucho gusto gracias por dejarme tu review y gracias por decir que tengo talento nn, espero verte también para mi próxima historia para que me dejes tus comentarios o sugerencias ¿ de acuerdo ?..... ¿ te gusto el final ?. bueno espero con ansias tu review para este capitulo OK?

**Nelly Esp :**

Hola Nelly, que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos, dime ¿ que te pareció este ultimo ?, la verdad hago lo que puedo ( y bueno se debe en parte a la inspiración que por veces me asalta cuando escucho mis discos favoritos...así que si alguien tiene la culpa de mi primera historia es mi disco de Era, de la segunda también y de la tercera que viene en camino es...el café que no me dejó dormir...jejejeje ) así que espero que todos estos embrollos míos sirvan al menos para distraerlos un rato. Bueno me agradaría verte para la próxima historia, así que cuento con tigo he?, así como el review para este capitulo OK?

**Claudio- Potter :**

Hola claudio, la verdad a mi también me pareció un capitulo algo corto pero también no había mas que aclarar ( iba a poner tal vez la boda, pero como no esta Sirius...pues me puse algo melancólica y decidí no hacerlo....jejeje ) me agradaría verte a ti también para mi siguiente historia ( digo si no es mucho pedir nn)...pasando a otras cosas ¿ que tal el final...te agradó ?, espero que si y también que me dejes tu review con tu comentario OK?

**Paulisima :**

Hola Paulisima, gracias por tus comentarios acerca de las dos historias, espero que seguirte viendo para la próxima OK?, ¿ Que tal te pareció este capitulo ?, bueno nos vemos OK?

**bbPotter :**

Hola Bety, gracias por tu comentario y espero que no sea la historia la que te haya provocado ese lapsus ( jejeje....en cuanto a lo de las vacaciones ...bueno también me sirvieron de inspiración para el nuevo fic, así que espero desde luego contar con tus lindos y acertados comentarios .....siiiiii ? ). Bueno que te pareció el final ?, espero tu review muy pronto OK?. Besos y cuidate OK?

**Sakurawinner :**

Hola Sakura, gracias por tu cometario, la verdad me agrada que te gusten tanto mis historias y espero contar con tu presencia para la otra y en cuanto a lo del hijo ¿ te gusto el final ?, espero que si y deseo que pronto me envíes tu comentario a cerca del final OK?. Besos.

Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios y que también gracias a ellos esta historia ha salido adelante : **Amsgla , Claudio-Potter, AntonietaHS9, And Black, Nelly Esp, S.Lily Potter, Presario, Phoebe Hermione , Pollo's, SaKuRa-wEn , Arabella Lupin, paulisima, bbPotter, ****Victoria205, Sakurawinner, SHARON RADCLIFFE, Monik, Mamakachi y muchos mas.**

**Prometo contestar a sus reviews de este último capitulo OK?**

**Se despide de ustedes momentáneamente**

**Su amiga**

**Cidonya**

**( Hasta la próxima historia....estén pendientes nn )**


End file.
